A Moment Too Late
by Princess Inume
Summary: After graduating from high school, Inuyasha proposed to his childhood love. Only to have his heart crushed when she denies his proposal. He leaves for America the next week to further his education. Seven years later, he comes back home with a few surprises for his parents' wedding anniversary...a wife and kid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

**~Princess Inume **

Chapter 1: Seat Buddy

"Don't forget to call us, okay?" A black- haired woman, Izayoi, says as tears form in her eyes.

"Mom, no tears," an inu-hanyou says as he wipes a tear that is running down her cheek.

"I know I know. I can't help it, Inuyasha. You're my baby and you're leaving me!"

"I'm coming back. Geesh! You're acting like I'm dying," Inuyasha says causing his father and friends to chuckle.

"Oh hush you," Izayoi says as her husband, Inu No Taisho, place a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Your mother is just worried son."

"I know," Inuyasha says as his father hugs him. He hugs him back, before releasing him.

"Do good boy, we're counting on you."

"I know," Inuyasha says with a smile.

"Inuyasha!" Three females scream as they rush over and hug Inuyasha.

"We're going to miss you!" A black-haired woman squeals as she tightened her grip around Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm going to miss you too, Rin."

"What about me?" A woman with brown hair questions with fire in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, Sango."

"Ahumm," a red head woman says with a smirk.

"And you too Ayame."

The girls giggle as they hug their best friend.

"Behave. Don't turn into the pervert."

"Hey!"

"It's true, Miroku," Rin says as she looks at a black haired man. Miroku huffs in response as his friend/brothers, Koga and Sesshomaru, laugh at him.

Inuyasha hugs the girls, before walking to his friend, cousin, and brother.

"Hugs."

"I rather not," Sesshomaru says as he gives Inuyasha a nod.

"Take care, mutt," Koga says as he pulls Inuyasha into a manly hug. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he hugs him back.

"Inuyasha! I'm going to miss you!" Miroku shouts as he hugs Inuyasha from behind.

"Is he on drugs?" Inuyasha questions as he shoves his elbow into Miroku's stomach.

"Maybe he's drunk."

"I am not!"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he turns around and gives Miroku a proper hug, before releasing him.

Inuyasha turns around to see his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo, staring at him with a couple of tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

Inuyasha walks towards her and stand in front of her.

They stand there in silence for a minute before Inuyasha clears his throat.

"Bye," Inuyasha says.

"Bye," Kikyo states. "Inuyasha, I love you. I want us to be married and have a family. I'm just not ready right now with school to focus on."

Inuyasha nods as he places a hand on her waist. He bends down and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Inuyasha says. Kikyo smiles as she hugs him.

"Flight 101 is ready to board! Flight 101 is ready to broad."

Inuyasha pulls away from the hug and look at his parents. He walks away from Kikyo and hugs his parents.

"I'll be fine."

Izayoi nods as she squeezes her son.

"We know son," Inu No Taisho confidently states.

Inuyasha gives Sesshomaru a hug, before waving at his friends and walking towards his loading area.

Sango, Ayame, Koga, Rin, and Miroku hug Izayoi and Inu No Taisho before leaving to finish packing.

"Izayoi."

"Yes dear?" Izayoi asks as she wipes a tear off her cheek. Inu No Taisho rubs her shoulders in response. Sesshomaru had excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"I wish I had taken Inuyasha's proposal. I miss him already," Kikyo confesses.

"Then go after him dear," Izayoi says with a smile.

Kikyo nods before running towards the direction Inuyasha had walked in.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sighs as takes a seat in first class. He puts his backpack in the seat next to him and places his laptop bag on the floor.

He rubs his temples as he thinks about Kikyo.

'_She's so confusing. I love her, but is love enough for me to keep her in my life_?'

He leans back in his seat, reminiscing about what happened a week ago.

***Flashback***

"Kikyo, we've been friends since we were three. You know everything from my likes and dislikes. You've always been there for me, supporting me and telling me to do my best. I love you, Kikyo. And I think it's time to take our relationship to the next leave," Inuyasha says before opening the ring box, revealing a three karat, princess cut ring.

Izayoi, Sango, Rin, and Ayame gasps as Kikyo places a hand over her mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

There is silence as Kikyo stares at Inuyasha and back down at the ring.

"Kikyo, aren't you going to answer him?" Sango whispers as Inuyasha bites his bottom lip.

"I can't."

"What?" Inuyasha asks with shock eyes.

A tear runs down Kikyo's cheek but she quietly wipes it away.

"I do love you Inuyasha but I'm not ready for marriage. We just graduated from high school. We should be free, not jump into marriage," Kikyo says as she places a hand on his cheek. "I hope you can understand that. Maybe after college, we can get married and start a family," Kikyo finish with smile. Kikyo leans up and gives Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

"I understand," Inuyasha mumbles as he stands up and puts the ring box in his pocket.

"I'm just going to get some air," Inuyasha mumbles as he starts walking out the living room.

"Inuyasha."

"I'm fine, mom," Inuyasha says as he continues to walk out the living room.

***End of Flashback***

.

.

"Huh?"

"Is this seat taken?" A short height, blue eyed woman asks as she points at the seat next to Inuyasha.

"No," Inuyasha says as he grabs his bag and puts it on the floor.

"Good. I thought I had went to the wrong section of the plane," the woman says as she takes a seat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha surveyed the woman's appearance.

She had black hair with dark blue highlights. She had yellow sunglasses on top of her head to match her yellow v-neck shirt, dark skinny jeans and yellow high heels with black jewelry.

"Hello, earth to man sitting next to me," the woman says as she waves a hand in Inuyasha's face.

"Huh?"

The woman giggles as she puts her purple duffle bag on the floor, but keeps her purse in her lap.

"I said, I'm Kagome Higurashi and you are?" Kagome questions as she holds out her hand.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Inuyasha says as he shakes her hand.

"As in The Inuyasha Takahashi. You're related to Inu No Taisho and Izayoi Takahashi. The man who runs all those companies and woman who has her own fashion line, right?"

"Yes. I'm their youngest son," Inuyasha says as he drops her hand. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The notepad and pen? Aren't you going to ask for my autograph?" Inuyasha questions.

"Looks likes someone is overconfident," Kagome tells him, before leaning back in her seat. "I was just asking, my friend, Naomi, loves your mother's brand. You didn't have to be a cocky bastard about it."

"What was that bitch?"

"I called you a cocky bastard," Kagome says slowly. "Did you hear me that time, dog-breath."

Inuyasha growls in response. "I can't sit next to you for eleven hours."

"Ditto."

Inuyasha starts to stand up when a woman's voice stops him.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seat. We are about ready to take off."

Inuyasha groans as he sits back in his seat.

"Great."

Kagome sighs as she takes her sunglass off the top of her head.

Inuyasha takes his phone out his pocket and set it to airplane mood.

"Who's that?" Kagome asks pointing at the screen with Inuyasha and a group of his friend.

"My friends and brother," Inuyasha says.

Kagome nods as she notice a man with silver hair and Inuyasha's arms wrapped around a woman.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Was."

"What happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"I ask her to marry me last week, before I left. She said no."

Kagome eyes sadden as she looks at Inuyasha.

"In front of my family and friends."

"Ouch."

"Yup. We were together for four years. We knew each other since we were kids."

"And you thought she was the one."

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe she'll come around. Or maybe, you'll find someone else who's perfect for you," Kagome states as she stares at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nods as he stares into Kagome's eyes.

"So why are you here? Going to California?"

"Well," Kagome starts to say as she glance at the flight attendant giving out directions. "My parents are Army General Makoto and Ambassador Korari Higurashi. They're always busy. So a few weeks ago, I told them that I wanted to be a model. They felt bad because they're always busy. So they found the best modeling school in America and signed me up. Oh! And by the way, my code name is Kari Rika. Don't want the FBI or someone coming after me."

Inuyasha nods in response.

"My parents love me. It's just they're very busy. They wanted to quit their jobs, but I didn't want to be responsible for them losing their jobs."

"Are you happy with that choice?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sad I'm leaving, my only friend, Naomi, the girl I mention before. We were friends since first grade. But I can start a new life in America. I can meet new people and everything. But will I be happy?" Kagome says. "I'm not sure."

Inuyasha nods as Kagome looks through her purse.

"Here," she says as she hands Inuyasha a stick of gum. "It will help with the pressure in your ears when the plane gets off the runway."

Inuyasha nods as he grabs the gum and starts chewing.

The plane began to shake as it took off.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha mumbles as the plane jerks him to the left.

Once the plane was in the air, Inuyasha began to take his face out of what he think is the floor.

"Can you get off my boobs. Your head is heavy," Kagome says as she bites her bottom lip.

Inuyasha looks down to see Kagome's breast.

"Keh. Like I would want to lay on those," Inuyasha says as he sits up.

"I don't know what you want to do with them. But they're not yours. They're mine," Kagome says as she sticks her tongue out him.

"Why are you so childish?"

"And why are you so mean?"

"Keh."

"They actually gotten bigger. Maybe it's this shirt," Kagome says as she looks down at her chest and palms them.

"Stop being blunt!"

"It's a habit," Kagome says with a giggle as she looks up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he bends down to grab his laptop.

"Well learn how to stop."

Kagome rolls her eyes as she digs in her purse and grabs her iPod and earphones.

'_Maybe sitting next to her won't be so bad_,' Inuyasha thinks as Kagome puts the earphones into her ear.

**To: Naomi**

**From: Kagome**

**Hey, Omi! You won't believe who I'm sitting by! ; ).**

Kagome sends the message, before turning her phone off to save the battery. It was going to be a long ride.

.

.

**Three hours later**

Kagome opens her eyes as Inuyasha nudges her.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha points at the flight attendant standing next to them.

Kagome takes out one earbud as Inuyasha turns his attention to the woman.

"Hello. I'm Ako. Would you two like anything to eat?" Ako asks as she hands them a menu.

Kagome opens it and shows Inuyasha.

"I'll take two cups of beef ramen and a cup of chicken ramen, veggie chips, and a bottle of water," Inuyasha says. Ako nods before looking at Kagome.

"Can I get some potato chips, a box of grapes, and a turkey sandwich," Kagome says as she looks over the small menu. "And a Pepsi. Oh and some chocolate cookies without any nuts."

Kagome hands the menu back to Ako who takes it, before walking away.

"You sure do eat a lot for a model," Inuyasha says as Kagome looks out the window.

"Model in training," Kagome reminds him.

"Ahhh! I see," Inuyasha states with a nod of the head. Kagome giggles, before she starts playing a game on her phone.

.

.

**That night**

The other passenger were sleep. The only people who were up were the pilot, a couple of flight attendants, Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Good night Inuyasha," Kagome says as she draws the covers, provided by the plane, up to her shoulders. She leaned her seat back so she can sleep comfortably.

"Night."

Kagome smiles, before closing her eyes.

Inuyasha goes to the homescreen on his phone, before clicking gallery. The first picture that was shown was a picture of him and Kikyo.

_'Maybe she'll come around. Or maybe, you'll find someone else who's perfect for you.'_

'_Maybe, I'll find someone else,_" Inuyasha mumbles as he starts to delete pictures of him and Kikyo. He deleted all of them but one.

'_Just for memories sake_,' he thinks, before putting his phone in his back pocket.

He stays up for another thirty minutes, before drifting off to sleep.

.

.

**The Next Day**

Inuyasha slowly starts to open his eyes when he hears a voice talking close to his ear.

"He has the most beautiful hair, it's soft too. His ears, I want to rub them too."

Inuyasha opens his eyes fully, to see Kagome bent over him while running her fingers through his hair.

"Ahum."

"Oh sorry," Kagome says as she pulls her fingers out of his hair and sits back in her seat.

"Sorry. It was-I was, your hair is really pretty," Kagome says as she looks at Inuyasha who raises an eyebrow up at her.

He sits up while Kagome stares at him the entire time.

"Sorry again," Kagome says before looking down at the magazine in her lap.

"It's okay. You have soft hands," Inuyasha says before inwardly shuddering. '_Really Inuyasha? You have soft hands. You couldn't think of anything else to say.'_

Inuyasha looks down at Kagome who has a small smile on her face.

'_This girl is so weird, but I like it,_' Inuyasha thinks with a smirk.

.

.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Los Angeles."

"Wooo!"

Inuyasha shakes his head as some of the passengers look at a clapping Kagome.

"You're embarrassing sometimes," Inuyasha says as he rubs his forehead.

Kagome giggles as she watches people stand up and get off the plane.

She turns to face Inuyasha with a smile on her face. "It's was nice meeting you, Inuyasha," she says as she holds out her hand. Inuyasha shakes it while giving her a toothy grin.

"Nice meeting you too, airhead."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dog."

"Dumb fuck."

"Dirt bag."

"Excuse me, but it's time to get off the plane," a young flight attendant states softly.

"Oh," Kagome says as her and Inuyasha stand up and gather their belongings.

Inuyasha turns around and starts walking towards the door when Kagome calls his name.

"What?" Inuyasha asks with a raised eyebrow as he turns and looks at her.

Kagome walks towards him and slams something into his chest.

"Here's my number. You can call me if you want to talk or hang out."

Inuyasha looks down at her, before placing a hand over hers "Thanks. But I probably won't."

"Fine with me."

"Good."

"Great."

"Fantastic."

"Fabulous."

"Amazing."

"Extraordinary."

"Awesome."

Kagome smirks before slowing dragging her hand down his chest and bringing it back to her body.

"Bye," Kagome says with a giggle and a wink. Inuyasha watches her walk out the plane before looking down at the piece of paper.

"Keh. I might just give her a call."

.

.

**How was it guys?^.^**

**Shout out to kittychic0895! Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoyed the story, so far!^-^. Thanks for being a fan to all my stories. Love ya!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'First Love****', and my one shots.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for all you help! Love ya girl!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**See ya soon. ^-^**


	2. Hello Brother-in-Law!

Chapter 2: Hello Brother-in-Law!

_"Where's my baby?!"_

_"Kagome! Where are you?"_

_"My baby? Where is it!?"_

_"Together forever!"_

_"I hate you!"_

_"No__! S__top!"_

_Splash!_

_"Ahhhhhh!"_

Twenty five year old Inuyasha sits up in bed, panting.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asks as he runs a hand down his face.

"What's wrong, Inu?"

Inuyasha looks down at the woman next to him.

She's wearing a black silk nightie with nothing underneath. Her jet black hair swirled around her as she looks at her husband of nearly five years.

"Nothing, Kagome. I'm fine," Inuyasha says as he leans back. He lays on his side and looks at her.

After their plane ride, (seven years go) Inuyasha had called Kagome the next day and ask her if she wanted to tour the city with him. She happily agreed.

Fifty five dates later, Inuyasha and Kagome were married.

However the wedding was small seeing that Kagome's parents didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Or that Inuyasha couldn't come into contact with any of his family or friends.

However, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha cared if anyone showed up. As long as they had each other, they were fine.

Kagome frowns as she looks at him.

"You're a horrible liar. You know that?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he raises a hand to play with one of her straps.

"It was just a bad dream."

"About?" Kagome asks with a raised black brow.

"I'm not sure. It was just voices shouting, where's my baby and we're going to be together forever."

"That is scary," Kagome says as she places a hand on his cheek.

"But nothing is going to happen. I'm sure of it," Inuyasha mutters as he pushes the strap to her nightie down.

He leans over and kisses her bare shoulder.

"Inu, stop. I'm sore from earlier," Kagome moans as he starts kissing her neck and chest.

"I know you want me."

"Ohh!"

Inuyasha pulls away from her neck and starts kissing down her covered stomach.

"No," Kagome quietly whispers as he slowly starts to slip underneath the covers.

"Shh," Inuyasha whispers with a smirk, before disappearing underneath the covers. He pushes her nightie up and gets to work.

"Oh Kami!"

**.**

**.**

**In South Korea**

A black-haired wolf demon closes the door to his apartment, before sluggishly walking towards his bedroom.

He takes off his shirt, showing off six pack.

His phone buzzes causing him to groan.

"What now? Can't a man take his clothes off in peace?"

_**To: Koga**_

_**From: **__**Rin**_

_**Are you going to Izzy and Taisho's party?**_

"Shit!"

.

.

**The Next Day**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha runs a comb through his wet hair, before putting it in a low ponytail.

"Inuyasha," Kagome calls out as she walks into their bedroom with a blue towel wrapped around her body.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asks as he turns around to look at his wife, in his red boxers.

He freezes as he sees the pregnancy test in her hands.

"I missed my period last month and last week," Kagome admits as she bites her bottom lip.

"What's the verdict?" Inuyasha asks as he walks towards her. He places his hands on her waist and pulls her closer.

"Kazushi is going to be a big brother," Kagome states as she turns the test around and shows him it.

"Well I'll be," Inuyasha mutters as he takes the positive test out of her hands. "Is it mine?"

Kagome slaps his chest in response. "Baka!"

Inuyasha chuckles as he throws the test on the dresser and wraps his arms around her waist.

"This is amazing?"

"Is it?" Kagome asks as he kisses her head. "Because I mean, I'm going to gain weight again, get hot flashes, be cranky as hell. You're just happy because my sex drive is going to go through the roof."

"That too. Plus Kazushi needs someone to play with and I need you to be a stay at home mom."

"Uhh. What are we? In the 20's. I'll get a job if I want to. People are always looking for pregnant models."

"Right," Inuyasha says as he grounds his hard-on against her. "However, we should celebrate."

Kagome squeals as Inuyasha picks her up and walks towards their bed.

"Yashie!"

"We still have an hour before Kazushi wakes up."

"You horny dog!"

.

.

**In ****France**

"Miroku, have you seen my shirt?" Sango yells as she walks into their bedroom in a pink bra, a grey knee length skirt, and black heels.

"Here," Miroku states as he points at her purple silk button down shirt which is lying on the bottom of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sango asks as she looks at her boyfriend typing something on his laptop.

"I'm talking to Koga. He's going to Tashio and Izzy's party too," Miroku says as he looks at his long-time girlfriend.

"So that means, Ayame's coming with him." Sango asks.

"Haha, no. They're not together. They broke up last year," Miroku tells her.

"Really? She didn't tell me. I'll ask her what happen," Sango states as she grabs her shirt. "I know Rin's on her way to Japan. But what happen with the others?"

"I-"

**Buzzzzz!**

"Shoot! I'm late," Sango squeals as she quickly buttons her shirt. She grabs her gray suit jacket, purse, and briefcase before kissing Miroku on the cheek and running out their bedroom.

"Don't forget to pack."

"I won't!" Miroku yells as he closes his laptop. He pushes his laptop off to the side, before standing up and stretching.

"I wonder how Inuyasha's doing?"

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome hums as she fills an Optimus Prime Transformers sippy cup with orange juice.

Their black and white husky, Ash, is sleeping by the back door.

She pours orange juice into two class cups before placing the pitcher on the counter.

She turns around and checks on her eggs. She smiles when she hears a squeal.

"Daddy!"

"I'm going to get you!"

"No! Daddy!"

Kagome turns around just in time to feel a little body crash into her jean clad legs.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy attack me!"

"Oh really?" Kagome asks with a smirk as gold eyes look up at her.

The silver haired three and a half year old smiles as he nods. Kazushi is their three and a half year old son. He has shoulder length silver hair with black strips in his bangs. He also has silver doggy ears just like his father. He has pale skin and stands at Kagome's knees.

Kagome grins at Inuyasha, who's leaning against the door in a blue suit with a white and blue pinstripe shirt underneath and black dress shoes.

"I'll tell daddy to stop then," Kagome states as she bends down and picks up her son. Kazushi sticks his tongue out at his father as Kagome continues to cook their breakfast.

Inuyasha makes a face at his son before sitting down at the table.

"I'm going shopping today. Is there anything that you want that wasn't on the list?" Kagome asks as she walks towards a cabinet and takes out two big plates and a small Bumblebee Transformer plate.

"Ummm, no," Inuyasha says before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"How about you Kazushi?" Kagome asks as she sets the plates at the table, before putting her son in his booster seat.

She scoots him up to the table, before walking to the stove.

"No mama!"

Kagome puts food on the plates, before taking her seat. Kazushi picks up his toy fork, before digging in.

"Looks like someone is happy," Inuyasha says as Kazushi stuff food into his mouth.

Kagome giggles and nods.

"When do you think we should tell him about the you know what?" Inuyasha asks as he reaches next to him and grabs Kagome's hand.

"Next week probably. Before I start showing," Kagome tells him as her stomach starts to growl and he reaches to caress her still flat stomach. "Leave me alone Takahashi. Let me eat."

Inuyasha chuckles as Kagome picks up her fork and stabs a strawberry.

Inuyasha kisses her hand, before releasing it.

'_I have the best life. Nothing can ruin it._'

.

.

**In Thailand**

Kikyo sighs as she waits for the plane to take off.

"I haven't been to Japan in a long time. I wonder how everyone is. I hope Inuyasha still has feelings for me."

"Excuse me, miss. Is this seat taken?"

Kikyo looks up and sees a black hair man with red eyes staring at her.

"No," Kikyo tells him with a shake of the head.

The man nods as he takes a seat next to her.

"Naraku," Naraku says while holding out his hand.

"Kikyo," Kikyo states before looking out the window, not taking the man's hand.

Naraku rolls his eyes, before leaning back in his seat.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo mumbles with a sad sigh.

.

.

**An hour later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Kazushi! Daddy's leaving!" Inuyasha yells before hearing little feet patter rapidly against the hardwood floor in the hallway, towards the front door where he stood.

"No go!" Kazushi shouts as he tugs on Inuyasha's pants leg.

Kagome bites her bottom lip before bending down along with Inuyasha.

"Daddy has to go to work sweetheart," Kagome says, soothing her son by running her hands through his hair.

"No!"

"Ka-"

"Hey buddy," Inuyasha calls out causing Kazushi to turn and look at him. "I won't be gone for long. I'll be back before two and we can play all we want."

"Promise?" Kazushi asks holding on his pinkie.

"Promise," Inuyasha states as he wraps his pinkie around his son. He ruffles his son's hair, before giving him a kiss on the head.

_**Woof! Woof!**_

Kazushi grins before running back to the living room to play with their dog, Ash.

"Doggy! Doggy! Doggy!"

"How is it that he can listen to you, but not me?" Kagome asks as they stand up.

"Because I'm his daddy," Inuyasha tells her with a victory smirk.

"And I pushed him out of my vajayjay. What does that make me?" Kagome asks with a pout.

Inuyasha wraps an arm around her hips and yanks her close to him.

"His sexy mother."

"Oh really," Kagome says with a smirk. She places her hands on his chest as he leans his head against hers.

"Bring mama home some bacon."

"Do you want it long and hard?" Inuyasha whispers.

"And very wet and juicy," Kagome mumbles as she leans up and gives Inuyasha a kiss on the lips.

"Mommy!"

Inuyasha groans against his wife's lips.

"Well that lasted more than 10 seconds."

Kagome giggles as she pushes herself away from him.

"We can continue this tonight."

"Promise?" Inuyasha whimpers as Kagome nips his bottom lip.

"Promise, dog breath."

"You know you love my breath, bitch."

"Hardly," Kagome tells him with a roll of the eyes.

Inuyasha grabs his briefcase and checks for his keys and wallet before opening the door.

"Bye."

"Bye," Kagome says before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome watches her husband get into his car and drive off, before closing and locking the door.

"Kami, that man makes me hot," Kagome whispers as her son calls her name again.

"Mommy!"

"Coming Ushi!"

.

.

**Two hours later**

**With Sesshomaru **

"Sesshy! I miss you!"

"We've been apart for a day, calm down, Rin," Sesshomaru calmly tells his fiancée.

He parks in front of Inuyasha's well manicured house and spots a silver Hyundai Sonata in the driveway.

He turns off his car's engine, before looking at the two story brick house in front of him.

On the sides of the house were purple tulips. He raises an eyebrow at that. He shakes his head, before turning back to his conversation.

"Have you talked to Inuyasha yet?"

"No. I'm at his house now. I'm going to see what he's been up to," Sesshomaru tells her before getting out of the car.

"Are you with mom and dad?"

"No. Not yet. I'll be there tomorrow morning," Rin tells him. "They're going to be happy that we're going to get married."

"Very. Don't tell them until I get there," Sesshomaru reminds as he walks up the stone pathway.

"Will do. I have to go. Bye Sesshy!"

"Bye love," Sesshomaru states before hanging up.

He puts the phone in his back pocket. He's now standing in front of Inuyasha's front door.

He knocks on the door then stands back, waiting for his little brother.

"I wonder what the jackass has been up to for all these years. I should ki-"

"Hello?"

Sesshomaru looks up and makes eye contact with a black haired woman peeking through the small gape of the open door.

The woman smiles before opening the door fully.

"Hello. Sorry, I must have the wrong house."

"Who are you looking for?"

"My brother, Inuyasha Takahashi, I am Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"He's at work but he should be back around two," Kagome says before squealing. "Hi!" She says as she holds out her hand.

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow while proceeding to shake her hand. Only to have the strange woman jump and hug him.

"It's just so nice to meet you!" Kagome squeals loudly in his ear.

Sesshomaru awkwardly stands there as the woman hugs him. A minute later, she separates from him and stands in her previous spot grinning.

"Would you like to come in? I have-"

"Wait a minute!"

Kagome jumps at his booming voice.

"How do you know about my brother? Why are you in his house? Who are you?" Sesshomaru asks losing his usual calm demeanor for just a moment.

"Oh," Kagome says as she squeezes her ring finger.

"I'm Kagome Takahashi. Inuyasha's wife."

Sesshomaru nods before his eyes widen, processing what she had told him.

"HIS WHAT?"

.

.

**Back in Tokyo**

"Don't drop that! That's very fragile!" A fifty year old woman yells.

"Calm down, Izzy," Inu No Taisho says as he wraps his arms around his wife.

"I can't be Taisho. It's our 25th anniversary!"

Inu No Taisho winces at his wife's shouting.

"But the party isn't until five more days."

"But still! Hey! Hey! Don't set that there!" Izayoi yells before rushing off to one of the workers.

"Mr. Takahashi, is Izzy okay?" A short blonde haired woman asks as she stands next to Inu No Taisho.

"She's fine," Inu No Taisho states as Izayoi lets out a squeak.

"Perfect! Everything has to be perfect!"

Inu No Taisho shakes his head at her antics and walks towards the kitchen.

He leans against the counter and pulls out his iPhone and dials Sesshomaru's number.

He waits a minute for him to answer but he doesn't pick up.

"Sesshomaru, did you find your brother? Call me back when you get this message. Your mother is very excited about the party and she'll be very disappointed if he doesn't show up. Call me back soon, son. Love you. Bye."

.

.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru**

"I'm his wife," Kagome says slowly.

"No. That can't be possible. I highly doubt my idiotic brother wou-"

"Mama! Who at that door?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome look down to see Kazushi standing behind Kagome's legs.

Kagome turns to face the shocked looking Sesshomaru.

She bent down and picks up her son, before turning to face his uncle.

"Would you like to come in?" Kagome asks as she steps back.

Sesshomaru dumbly nods as he steps into the house.

Kagome closes the door behind him as she points to the first doorway.

"You can take a seat in the living room. I'm going to go feed your nephew," Kagome states with a small giggle.

Sesshomaru numbly nods as he walks down the hallway.

Kagome sighs as she bounces Kazushi on her hip.

"Explaining this is going to be fun," Kagome states as she walks towards the kitchen.

"Yay!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So Sesshomaru just met his sister-in-law and nephew! What's going to happen**** next****?! And why doesn't he already know about them?^.^.**

**And what was Inuyasha's dream**** really**** about?**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Thank you to everyone who review, favorite, and follow this story and my other stories.**

**Thank you everyone who favorite and follow me. ^-^. Love ya'll.**

**We got a lot of reviews, favorites, and followers last time. Lets keep them coming! Yay! ^0^.**

**Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'First Love', and my one shots.**

**The next chapter will be longer. Promise.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading this chapter. Love ya girl!**

**Preview:**

"I'm nervous," an anxious Kagome says as she turns to look at Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha asks as he saw Kazushi show his uncle the game he is playing on his phone.

"I'm meeting your parents and your friends for the first time! What if they hate me?"

"Ahh! They're not going to hate you," Inuyasha says as he pulls her into his arms.

"Promise?" Kagome asks, holding out her pinkie while sticking out her bottom lip.

"Promise," Inuyasha says as he wraps his pinkie around hers.

**.**

**.**

**Will Inuyasha be able to keep his promise?**

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated is: The Mob Life**

**Bye. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: His Family

"Inuyasha."

"Hey sexy," Inuyasha says as he looks through a manilla folder.

"We have a problem," Kagome says as her son, Kazushi, climbs on top of a sleeping Ash.

"What? Did Kazushi find the pregnancy test?"

"The heck Inuyasha? No. Your brother is here."

"What?!" Inuyasha shouts as he stands up.

"Your brother from another mother is sitting in our living room in shock," Kagome slowly tells him.

"I'm on my way," Inuyasha states as he looks at his wristwatch.

"You can't leave now. You just got to work, like two hours ago."

"It's my law firm. I can do whatever I want. I'll be there in a few."

"Fine. I'll see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too, bye," Kagome says before ending the call. She sets the house phone on the counter, before putting another piece of strawberry onto a stick.

She sets the fruit kabob on the plate, before grabbing the plate.

"Come on, Ushi."

Kazushi jumps off their dog and runs after his mother.

Kagome walks into the living room to see her brother-in-law standing in front of the fireplace, a picture frame in hand.

"Hi," Kagome announces as she and her son walk into the living room.

Sesshomaru glances at her before looking at the picture. It was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha on their wedding day.

Kazushi takes a seat in a corner and starts to play with his toys. Kagome sets the plate on the coffee table, grabbing one and giving it to Kazushi.

"Be careful," Kagome states as she hands him the plastic stick with fruit on it.

Kazushi nods as his mother turns around to take a seat on the couch.

"Would you like some fruit?" Kagome asks as Sesshomaru walks towards her and takes a seat on the couch.

"Yes."

"I know this is shocking, but we should get to know each other," Kagome tells him as she hands him a fruit kabob.

"You're right this is shocking. My brother, he isn't the marrying type," Sesshomaru states as he takes the kabob from her. He takes off a grape and pops it into his mouth.

"Really? We've been married for almost five years," Kagome states causing Sesshomaru to choke on his grape.

"What?!"

"Yes," Kagome states with a nod. "We didn't tell anyone because of certain reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Mama! More!"

"Come get it, lazy butt," Kagome says as she turns to look at him.

Kazushi giggles as he stands up and walks towards them.

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru before turning to face her son.

"Kazushi."

"Mommy."

"This is your Uncle Sesshomaru," Kagome states as she wraps her arms around Kazushi.

"Sesshomaru this is your nephew, Kazushi Senchi Takahashi."

Kazushi stomps his foot and points at Sesshomaru.

"Look like daddy."

"He does. Go say hi," she whispers in his ear.

Kazushi walks towards his uncle and smiles up at him, before tackling his uncle into a hug.

Kagome giggles as she watches her son try to kiss Sesshomaru.

"Gosh! You're just like Inuyasha!"

_**Slam!**_

Kagome looks up and sees Inuyasha running into the room.

"You got here quick," Kagome tells him as she looks at her husband. "Like very quick. Did you get a ticket?"

"Keh, no," Inuyasha tells her as he looks at his brother.

"Kissy Kissy!" Kazushi squeals as he kisses Sesshomaru's face.

Kazushi lets out a scream of a delight as Sesshomaru's mokomoko (tail) wraps around his tiny stomach and lifts him into the air.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!"

"I see," Kagome says with a smile.

Kazushi holds onto Sesshomaru's mokomoko as he lowers him down.

"Are you going to stop?"

Kazushi giggles while shaking his head.

"Never Un-cle Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes as Inuyasha laughs.

"Now we got someone else calling you Fluffy," Inuyasha tells him.

Sesshomaru turns and looks at his brother. His eyes widen a little, but they go back to normal the next second.

Kagome sees this and grabs her son's hand.

"Come on, Ushi. Lets go help mommy finish unpacking the groceries."

"Okay!"

Kagome gives Inuyasha a look as she walks out the living room, son in hand.

Sesshomaru stands up and stares at his brother.

He walks towards Inuyasha who stares at him.

"You're taller."

"And you still look like a girl," Inuyasha says with a smirk.

They stare at each other for a minute before wrapping their arms around each other in a hug.

"I missed you." Inuyasha hears Sesshomaru whispers.

Inuyasha closes his eyes as his arms tightens around Sesshomaru.

"I missed you too, brother."

They hug each other, for what felt like years, before Inuyasha breaks away from the hug.

"You okay?" Sesshomaru asks as he places his hand on Inuyasha's neck.

"Keh. Why wouldn't I be?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk.

_**Bam!**_

"Son of a bitch!"

_**Boff!**_

"What the hell!"

_**Bam!**_

"Sesshomaru! Stop!" Inuyasha yells as he lays on his back and Sesshomaru sits on his stomach.

"What the hell was that for, bastard?!" Inuyasha asks, he has a busted lip and a bruise on his cheek. They were already healing, though.

"That's for leaving and worrying our parents," Sesshomaru says. "Then not telling anyone about your family."

"That was two reason! What was the third punch for?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Keh. Why are you here, anyway? How did you find me?"

"I have my ways. And I'm taking you back to Japan."

"For?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow. "I'm fine here."

"Is everything okay in here?" Kagome asks as she walks into the living room.

"Everything's fine," Sesshomaru states as he stands up. "I told Inuyasha that I'm taking him back to Japan. And you and your son too."

"What for?" Kagome asks with a tilt of the head.

"Our parent's are having an anniversary party. Everyone is going to be there."

"Everyone?" Inuyasha asks with slight wide eyes.

"Yes. Miroku, Sango, Koga-"

"Okay. I get it," Inuyasha growls.

"That should be fun," Kagome tells Inuyasha with a clap of the hands.

"Good. And Inuyasha, you're going to have to explain to our parents why you didn't tell anyone about your wife or son."

"Because of me," Kagome speaks out causing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to turn and look at her.

"What?"

"I told Inuyasha not to tell anyone about me or our son. We should just leave it at that, yes?" Kagome states as she claps her hands.

"Okay?" Sesshomaru questions as he looks at his brother who shrugs.

"But why?"

"Come on Sesshomaru, I'll show you to your room," Kagome says, avoiding his question.

Sesshomaru glances at his brother, but nods.

"Watch after Kazushi," Kagome calls out as she and Sesshomaru walk out the room.

"What is that woman up to?"

_**Crash!**_

"Daddy!"

"Shit!"

.

.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru**

"You can stay here until we leave, I guess," Kagome says as she scratches the back of her head.

Sesshomaru nods as he looks around the room.

"Sorry that I cam-"

"No, no. You're fine," Kagome says as Ash trots into the room. "I guess I should start packing."

"Kagome."

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she looks at him.

"Why did you tell Inuyasha not to tell anyone about you or your son? I would have liked to know that I had a nephew or a sister-in-law."

"To protect you," Kagome states.

Sesshomaru raises a brow in response.

"My parents are Army General Makoto and Ambassador Korari Higurashi. I was afraid that someone might hurt your family because of me and my family."

"Has anyone ever tried to hurt your family before?"

"I watched a man hold a knife to my mother's neck, twice. My parents sent my older brother away. I haven't seen or talked to him in years. And my father got shot, five times," Kagome tells him with a grim smile. "If anyone's to blame, it's me.

Sesshomaru looks at Kagome and nods.

"I understand," Sesshomaru tells her.

Kagome nods and starts to make her way to the door, when Sesshomaru stops her.

"Oh! And by the way. The family might not like you, at first," Sesshomaru points out. "Our twisted family doesn't really like change."

Kagome claps her hands together and smiles. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I really needed that."

"I'm just saying."

Kagome sighs as she places a hand over head. "This isn't good for the baby."

"Baby? You're pregnant," Sesshomaru states. "Things keep getting better and better. Can you fly?"

Kagome points at him and laughs. "You're funny."

"I can be entertaining from time to time," Sesshomaru tells her with a smirk.

Kagome giggles as she walks out the room and Ash walks into the room.

Sesshomaru takes a seat on his bed. He looks at Ash who stares at him.

"Yes?"

Ash barks as he lays down.

"Doggy! Doggy! Doggy!"

Ash gets up and runs out the room.

"Doggy!?" Kazushi shouts as he peeks into Sesshomaru's room. He frowns as he doesn't spot his friend.

"No doggy."

Sesshomaru watches his nephew's nose twitch before looking at his uncle.

"Where doggy?"

"I don't know," Sesshomaru tells him as he walks into the room and grabs his hand.

"Help find."

Kazushi squeals as Sesshomaru bends down and picks him up.

'This is my nephew. I can't believe it.'

"Come on, let's go find him."

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Well, this is all shocking," Inuyasha says as Kagome closes a cabinet.

"You can say that again," Kagome says as she turns around to lean against the counter.

"This is just wow. I'm finally going to see everyone again," Inuyasha states as he runs a hand through his hair. "And you could meet my family and friends."

"Exciting," Kagome tells him with a smile.

Inuyasha walks towards her and wraps his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry for keeping you away from your family and friends."

"Kagome, you were only trying to protect them," Inuyasha tells her.

"I know. But you should have-"

"Kagome, I love you and I made that decision to myself. Don't blame yourself, baby," Inuyasha says as he lifts her chin. "Promise me you won't blame yourself."

"Okay," Kagome whispers with a pouty lip.

Inuyasha groans as he leans down and seals their lips.

Kagome kisses him back as he grabs her butt and squeezes it.

"How sweet," Sesshomaru says while leaning against the door frame.

Kagome lets out a moan of disappointment as Inuyasha growls at his brother.

"Why the fuck are you being a cock block? Did I cock block you and Rin?"

Kagome slaps Inuyasha's chest before turning around.

"I have to leave in a few," Kagome states as she pops a grape in her mouth.

"Why?" Inuyasha asks as Sesshomaru takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well since we have to leave in less than five days, I have to check with my doctor, to see if it's safe for the baby, get Kazushi a suit, then get my hair and nails done, they look horrible."

"Hmm. How about you go check with your doctor, get your hair and nails done, and go shopping. While Sesshomaru and I take Kazushi to get some new clothes."

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow as he leans back in his seat.

"Really?" Kagome asks as she turns around to look at him.

"Yes. It'll be an opportunity for him to bond with his uncle."

"Oh! Thank you, Yashie!" Kagome squeals as she jumps up and hugs her husband.

'_I'm so glad Rin doesn't squeal like that_,' Sesshomaru thinks with a wince.

"Go get Kazushi ready," Inuyasha says as Kagome kisses his cheek.

"Will do," Kagome states as she walks out the kitchen. "Credit or debit?"

"Debit, but don't go crazy," Inuyasha tells her.

"Crazy is my middle name, Takahashi!" Kagome yells as she walks out the room.

.

.

**Two hours later**

Kazushi opens his eyes as his father unstraps him from his car seat.

He had fun running around the stores and watching his uncle run after him.

"You sleepy?" Inuyasha asks as he takes his seat out of the car.

Kazushi nods as he wraps his arms around his father's neck.

Inuyasha closes the door with his hip as Sesshomaru grabs their bags.

"Did you have your nap yet?"

Kazushi mumbles something in response.

"I'm going to put him to bed. Just put the suits on the couch," Inuyasha tells his brother as they walk towards the door.

Sesshomaru nods as Inuyasha knocks on the door.

They wait a moment, before they hear Kagome's voice.

"Who is it?!"

"You're lover."

"Which one?"

"The fuck?"

"Don't cuss in front of my son," Kagome says as she opens the door.

"He's sleep."

Kagome nods as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk into the house.

Kagome had cut her hair, so now it lays at her mid back. She now has dark purple highlights in her hair. But right now, her hair is in a high ponytail tail with bangs framing her face.

"He should be sleep. It's his nap time," Kagome states as she closes the door behind them. "Sesshomaru, are you okay with spaghetti with meatballs."

"Completely fine with it."

Kagome smiles and nods. "Okay."

"I'll be retiring to my room."

"Alright my Lord," Kagome says with a small bow.

Sesshomaru ruffles her hair as he walks towards the stairs.

"Not the hair!"

.

.

**Three hours later**

"How did you two meet?" Sesshomaru asks as he cuts into his meatball.

"On a plane," Kagome tells him as she pours wine into his glass.

"The same plane I was on when I left Japan," Inuyasha explains as Kagome sets the bottle of wine down before taking her seat across from Sesshomaru.

"I gave him my number before getting off the plane. He was too macho to admit that he was going to call me," Kagome states as she picks up her fork.

"I wasn't being macho. I was be-"

"Arrogant. A fool?" Kagome asks with a smirk.

Inuyasha growls causing Kazushi to giggle.

"Mommy and Daddy funny."

"Daddy is. Mommy's not," Kagome says as she pinches her son's cheek.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he picks up his glass of wine.

"Are you involved with anyone?"

"Engaged."

"Congratulations," Kagome says with a smile. "What's her name? How long have you two been dating?"

"His highschool sweetheart, Rin," Inuyasha teases causing Sesshomaru to roll his eyes.

"The woman's name you mention early? Her? All that's sweet," Kagome says as picks up her glass of water. "When's the wedding?"

"We're not sure yet," Sesshomaru says.

"Oh, well Inuyasha and I will be married for five years in a few months," Kagome tells him with a smile.

She lets out a sigh as she sets her water down.

"I really wish everyone could have been there for the wedding. It could have been a big one too."

"You had a small wedding? I highly doubt that," Sesshomaru mumbles. "You probably called and invited everyone in the phone book."

"Hurtful much," Kagome tells him as she picks up her fork.

"What did your doctor say?" Inuyasha asks.

"She said I could go, but I had to pick up some pills tomorrow," Kagome states. "I'm eight weeks."

"I was on a business trip," Inuyasha tells her with a raised eyebrow. "Did she get the dates wrong?"

"No. Umm," Kagome says before looking at Sesshomaru.

She leans over and Inuyasha did the same.

"Remember what we did the night before you left?" she whispers.

Inuyasha thinks for a minute, before smiling. He remembered that night. Kagome had to buy another bed frame and sheets the next day.

"I see."

Kagome shakes her head before leaning back up to eat.

She smiles as watches Sesshomaru and Inuyasha starts to fight over a sport team.

She glances at her son who is giggling as he watches his father and uncle.

Kagome sighs as she leans back in her seat.

'_I'm sorry Inuyasha, for keeping you away from your family.'_

.

.

**That night**

"Monsters!"

"There's no monsters underneath your bed," Kagome says as she sits on the side of Kazushi's bed.

Kagome had bathe him and put him in his pajamas, before tucking him in.

"Go look."

Kagome sighs as she gets on her knees and look underneath his bed. Nothing.

"There's nothing underneath your bed," Kagome says as she sits next to him.

Kazushi nods as he tightens his grip on his teddy bear.

"Come here."

Kazushi scrambles into his mother's arms in response.

"_**Lean on me, when you're not strong**_

_**And I'll be your friend**_

_**I'll help you carry on**_

_**For it won't be long**_

_**'Til I'm gonna need**_

_**Somebody to lean on**_."

Kagome slowly sings as she rubs her son's back.

She hears a soft snore and smiles. She sets him on his back and gives him a kiss on the head, before getting up and walking out the room. She turns off the light before closing the door.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks as she peeks into his room. She hears the shower water running.

She closes the door and walks towards her and Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha is standing in front of their dresser in his boxers. "Hey."

"Hey," Kagome responds as she walks towards him and starts taking off her clothes and jewelry.

"Bath?"

"Please."

Inuyasha smirks before walking towards their adjacent bathroom.

.

.

**An hour later**

**With Sesshomaru**

_**To: Rin**_

_**From: Sesshomaru**_

_**Sorry I didn't respond to your call earlier, I was busy. But I'll call you early tomorrow morning. Good night. Love you.**_

Sesshomaru sends the message, before setting his phone on his night stand. He lays back on his back and closes his eyes.

He was on the verge of going to sleep when he hears his door crack open.

"You awake?"

Sesshomaru cracks open an eye and looks towards his door way.

Kazushi is standing in his doorway wearing his spiderman pajamas.

"Yes."

Kazushi tiny feet walks towards him. He struggles to climb into his uncle's, however, Sesshomaru bends down and picks him up and sets him next to him.

"What's up?"

Kazushi looks at the ceiling, before shrugging.

"Why are you awake? Aren't you suppose to be sleep?"

"Not sleepy," Kazushi states.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Kazushi whines.

"How about I get you some milk," Sesshomaru says as he gets out of bed.

.

.

**In Egypt**

Ayame sighs as she takes her last huge purple suitcase out of the trunk of the taxi.

She puts her three suitcases on the curb, before paying her taxi driver.

"I wonder what everyone is up to?" She quietly asks as she checks her phone. "I bet everyone looks different, especially Inuyasha."

.

.

**With Sesshomaru**

"Here," Sesshomaru says as he hands Kazushi his sippy cup. He had filled it with warm milk.

"Thank you," Kazushi says with a grin before he takes a sip of his warm milk.

Sesshomaru smirks as he takes a seat in front of his nephew.

"You talk well for your age, Kazushi," Sesshomaru comments as he places an elbow on the table.

"Mommy taught me."

"Do you spend a lot of time with your mother?"

"Yeah."

"Do you spend a lot of time with your daddy too."

Kazushi eagerly nods his head before pulling away from his sippy cup.

"Yeah. We play games!" However, Kazushi frowns as he thinks a little. "He works a lot and busy."

Sesshomaru nods as his gaze at his nephew soften.

"My dad did that too. Your grandpa."

Kazushi nods before taking another sip of his milk.

"Are you excited to see your daddy's family? You get to see all your aunts, uncles, and grandparents."

"How many I got?" Kazushi asks.

"Well, you have four aunts. Their names are Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kikyo. Then you have two uncles. And their names are Miroku and Koga."

"Wow."

"Yup," Sesshomaru says with a smile. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Kazushi states.

"Just like your grandfather. Mine is white."

Kazushi point to his hair in response. "A little lighter than that," Sesshomaru tells him.

"Ohhh."

Sesshomaru nods as Kazushi continues to drink his milk.

He was half done with it, and Sesshomaru could already tell that he was getting sleepy.

"You sleepy?" Sesshomaru asks as Kazushi puts his empty cup on the table.

Kazushi nods as he holds open his arms.

Sesshomaru sighs as he stands up and picks Kazushi up.

He throws Kazushi's cup into the sink, before walking out the kitchen, up the stairs, and to Kazushi's rooms.

"Uncle Se-ss-hy," Kazushi yawns.

"Yes?"

"Love you," Kazushi tells him with a smile, before closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru smirks as he looks down at his nephew.

"Love you too, kid. Love you too."

.

.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Mmm," Kagome moans as Inuyasha sucks on the side of her neck.

They are sitting in a bathtub filled with bubbles and a few candles lit the room. Inuyasha's legs are raised as Kagome sits in between them.

"Yashie."

"Hmm?" Inuyasha hums as pulls away from her neck.

"I actually wanted us to talk," Kagome says as she looks up at him.

"About?"

"Your love life in Japan."

"What do you want to know?"

"How was Kikyo and your relationship. Tell me the truth," Kagome says as Inuyasha rubs her shoulders.

Inuyasha sighs as he leans his head against hers.

"We were the perfect couple. She was my first girlfriend. She was outgoing and smart. While I was smart and loud. She was a cheerleader and I was a football and baseball player. She loved me and I loved her too."

"And you wanted to marry her."

"I did."

"If I didn't give you my number, would you have gone to find her and marry her."

Inuyasha pauses before nodding. "I would have. But Kagome, that doesn't mean anything. I wanted you, after that plane ride. I wanted to get to know you."

"I know," Kagome mumbles. "Did you guys have sex?"

"No. She wanted to want until we got married."

"So you wanted to have sex?"

"I was a horny teen. You know that," Inuyasha states as he kisses her neck.

Kagome giggles and nods. "I was too. Remember our third date?"

"We almost fucked in my car," Inuyasha whispers as he nibbles on her ear.

Kagome giggles as his hand slips down her stomach.

"We kissed and touched a lot, but that's it."

"You really, must have, mmm, loved her," Kagome moans as he slips two fingers inside of her.

"I did. I could talk to her about anything," Inuyasha says as his thumbs rolls over her clit.

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes. We talked about the future, goals, wishes, desires, anything."

Kagome's hands grip the outside rim of the tub as Inuyasha slips a third finger inside of her.

"Yes!"

"Sometimes we just sit on a cliff or roof and just watch the stars."

"Sound-oh-s rom-ant-Yashie-ic," Kagome moans as he quickly pumps his fingers inside of her.

"I was really disappointed when she denied my proposal. But I'm kinda happy," Inuyasha groans as he puts pressure on her clit.

"Yash!"

"I now have a beautiful wife and," Inuyasha says with a smirks as he feels Kagome about to cum.

"A adorable son. And now another baby."

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome falls back on his chest, panting. Inuyasha gives her clit a small pinch, before placing his hands over hers.

"I'm happy that she said no. If she hadn't I wouldn't have met my soulmate."

Kagome gasps as she slightly turns to look up at him.

"I love you Kagome. Always and forever."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she raises a hand and place it on his cheek.

"Make love to me."

Inuyasha picks her up and stands up.

"With pleasure."

.

.

**Three days later**

"Good morning," Kagome states as she walks onto the jet with a sleeping Kazushi in her arms.

"Good morning. Where's my brother?" Sesshomaru asks as he turns and looks at them.

"Taking care of some last minute business," Kagome says as she walks towards Sesshomaru but turns to strap her son in a seat. She sets her bag down and takes out a bottle of pills.

"Is there a mini fridge in here? Doubt that. There's probably a full size fridge."

"There's one in the front," Sesshomaru tells her with a smirk. Kagome nods and makes sure her son is comfortable, before walking towards the front of the plane.

Once Inuyasha got onto the plane and everyone is buckled up, they took off to Japan.

.

.

**A hour later**

Sesshomaru is typing on his laptop as Inuyasha scrolls through a text on his phone. Kagome has her eyes closes as Kazushi continues to sleep.

Inuyasha closes his phone and puts it in his pocket.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asks as he grabs Kagome's hand. Kagome lets out a moan as she turns to face him.

"Nothing really."

Inuyasha nods as he moves a piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm really tired."

"Go to sleep, Kaggy," Inuyasha tells her as he kisses the top of her head.

Kagome nods as she leans her head on his shoulders and falls asleep.

"Daddy."

Inuyasha turns and looks at his son who's staring at him.

"Hey kid. Did you sleep well?"

Kazushi nods as he stretches.

"Go potty."

Inuyasha nods as he unstraps Kazushi from his seatbelt. He moves Kagome's head off his shoulder, before picking up Kazushi.

Sesshomaru watches them walk towards the back of the jet, before turning to face Kagome. She looks uncomfortable in her seat.

He unstraps her and picks her up, before setting her down on the cream leather couch.

"Inuyasha," she whispers before rolling over.

Sesshomaru smiles as Kagome snuggles into the couch. He grabs one of the throw covers and place it over her.

"She really does care about Inuyasha."

"I know," Inuyasha says with a smirk as he stands next to his brother. Kazushi tugs on his uncle's leg, causing him to look down at him.

"Come play."

"Fine, come on," Sesshomaru states with a smirk as he lets Kazushi drag him towards the back of the plane.

Inuyasha sits by Kagome's feet as he watches her sleep. He makes sure the covers are pulled up to her shoulders, before giving her a kiss on the head.

'_I hope my family can see how much you love me_.'

.

.

**Ten hours later**

**In Japan**

"We should get a hotel like this," Kagome mumbles as she looks around the hallway of the five star hotel.

Kazushi looks down at his teddy bear as Inuyasha stands behind his family.

"We only have an hour to get ready," Sesshomaru says as they walk into a hotel room.

Kagome turns on the light and whistles as she looks around the room. It was big and well decorated.

"Can I live here?"

"No Mama!" Kazushi squeals from behind her.

Kagome sighs as she looks down at him. "Thanks for crushing Mommy's dreams."

Kazushi smiles up at her in response.

"I'll help change Kazushi. I hope you two can get changed without trying to jump each other bones."

Kagome and Inuyasha give him the finger, before Inuyasha placed the suitcase on the coffee table.

"Which suit did you want him to wear?" Inuyasha asks as he unzips the suitcase.

"The all black one with a white bow tie," Kagome tells him as she grabs Kazushi's hand.

Inuyasha nods as Kagome and their son walk towards the back of the room, suitcase in hand.

"How do you think mom's going to react?" Inuyasha asks as he takes out a white bow tie and a black tuxedo.

"With you or your family?" Sesshomaru asks with a raised brow.

"Both."

"Let's just say, she's going to kill you with a smile on her face," Sesshomaru tells him calmly before walking towards the direction that Kagome and Kazushi walked in.

Inuyasha gulps as he looks down at his wedding ring.

"I hope they'll understand."

.

.

**At the Takahashi household**

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear," Inu No Taisho tells Izayoi as he stands behind her.

He's wearing a navy blue suit with a white button down shirt underneath with a gold tie. His hair is in it's usual high ponytail.

Izayoi's wearing a floor length, gold dress with one strap. She had on navy blue open toe heels with navy blue accessories. She has on light blush, gold eye shadow, and black eyeliner. Her black, knee length hair is pulled into a bun with a swoop bang.

"Thank you," Izayoi says as he puts lip gloss on her lips.

He kisses her shoulder and notice the sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Izzy?"

"Inuyasha didn't call again. I hope he shows up," Izayoi admits. "I wonder how he's doing."

"It's going to be okay," Inu No Taisho tells her with a soft smile knowing that Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha home.

"I'm sure our son will show up, love."

.

.

**Thirty minutes later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha is standing in front of the dresser mirror, putting on his white cuff links. He's wearing a black tuxedo, a white button down shirt underneath, a black bow tie, and polished black dress shoes.

They're getting dress in the master bedroom while Sesshomaru is dressing Kazushi in the room next door.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha asks as he turns around to look at Kagome.

"How about this?" She asks as she leans against the door frame.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groans as the front of his pants tighten.

Kagome's wearing a silk red heart shaped neckline dress that stops at her knees, with black pumps. She braided her hair across the top with curls in the back. She's has on smokey eyeshadow with black eyeliner, blush, and clear lipgloss. Her black necklace matches her black diamond earrings.

"Is it too sexy, trashy, nerdy?" Kagome asks as she turns around. "It makes my butt look big, but not too big."

Inuyasha nods as he looks at his wife from head to toe, slowly.

"What do you think?"

"Well it's not trashy or nerdy," Inuyasha tells her causing Kagome to smile.

"It does show a lot of cleavage," Inuyasha says as Kagome walks over towards him.

"Oh really?" Kagome seductively asks as she leans against the wall.

"Yes," Inuyasha says he stalks towards her. He places his hands on her sides causing Kagome to arch up towards him.

"We should have sex right now."

Kagome tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow.

"My parents might kill me tonight. Make sure this baby knows about me," Inuyasha states causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

"You're being dramatic," Kagome says.

"Oh like your parents were thrilled to find out you were dating me."

"Hey, daddy doesn't think anyone is right for his baby girl. Which he's right," Kagome defends causing Inuyasha crosses his arms over his chest in response. "And my mom thought I was a lesbian. I don't know how or why. But-."

"I don't know either. Especially when you can do that thing with your mouth," Inuyasha says as he runs a finger down Kagome's thigh. "If she could see you in the bedroom. She would definitely know that you want the dick."

"Inuyasha! That's disgusting. Grow up."

Inuyasha kisses the side of her neck in response. "How about you?"

"Hmmm."

"Come on. How about a quickie?"

"How about you keep little tessaiga in your pants," Sesshomaru says as he leans against the doorway.

"Once again! You're being a cockblock!"

"Oh my gosh! He knows about little tessaiga?" Kagome gasps as she places a hand over her mouth.

"Of course. Almost everyone-"

"Does he know about the other name? Little Inu?" Kagome whispers as she takes her hand off her mouth.

"Kagome!"

"Sorry," Kagome says as she places a hand over her mouth.

"I think I just puked a little," Sesshomaru mumbles as he leans off the door frame and walks out the room.

"Really, Kagome?"

"I'm sorry. Really," Kagome tells him with a giggle.

She gives him a peck on the lips, before pushing him away from her.

"Now come one, we have to go," Kagome says as she walks towards the entrance to their bedroom. She turns around and place her hands on the top of her dress. "And maybe if you're good, I can give you a treat."

Kagome pulls down the top part of her dress before quickly pulling it up.

She smirks before walking out the room.

"I hate her sometimes," Inuyasha groans as he looks down at his hard on.

He takes a deep breath and thinks about Koga in a bikini, before walking out the room.

"Oh! My little man looks so handsome," Kagome says as she bends down and pinches Kazushi cheeks.

Kazushi giggles as he stares at his mother.

"Mommy pretty too."

Kagome smiles as she picks up her son.

"Why thank you," Kagome says as she grabs her purse off the couch. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha declares as he puts his coat over Kagome's shoulder and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks as he glances at his brother who's looking at his phone.

He clears his throat and puts it in his pocket, before looking at his little brother and his family.

"Let's go."

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

"I'm nervous," a anxious Kagome says as she turns to look at Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha asks as he saw Kazushi show his uncle the game he is playing on his phone.

"I'm meeting your parents and your friends for the first time! What if they hate me?"

"Ahh! They're not going to hate you," Inuyasha says as he pulls her into his arms.

"Promise?" Kagome asks, holding out her pinkie while sticking out her bottom lip.

"Promise," Inuyasha says as he wraps his pinkie around hers.

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

"I'll see you in a few," Inuyasha says as he gives Kagome a peck on the lips.

"Okay. I'm going to call Naomi and tell her I'm in town," Kagome says as she gets out of the car. Kazushi had fallen asleep five minutes ago.

Kagome closes the door behind her. Sesshomaru is leaning against the limo, dialing a number.

"I'll see you soon," Inuyasha whispers as he gives her a peck on the lips.

"Okay. Don't forget about us."

"I could never."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Kagome smiles as she watches Inuyasha walk towards the back of the house. He is following Sesshomaru's plan. Sesshomaru's plan was for Inuyasha to sneak in the back of the house, go wait in his father study, and surprise them, especially his mother.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru would walk in. They would mingle for a while, before Inuyasha introduce Kagome and their son.

It was a perfect and well thought out plan. Until Kazushi woke up.

Kazushi looks around and sits up.

"Where mommy? Daddy?"

He opens the door, the opposite one Sesshomaru is leaning on.

He hops out the car and sniffs around, before catching his father's scent. He smiles and follows it.

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sneaks past the maids, servers and climbs up the several stairs of the suitcase. Once on the third floor, he walked the direction of his father's office.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," Inuyasha states as he closes the door behind him.

He looks around his father's office and smiles. This was the place where Inuyasha and his father could personally talk, where his father would give him life lessons, and the places where he used to hide at as a kid.

There was a big desk in front of two tall windows. There were two big chairs in front of his desk as well. Along the walls were pictures of family, friends and degrees that Inu No Taisho obtain.

He has three tall bookcases filled with numerous books on various genres and subjects.

He snaps out of his daydream when he hears voices.

"Toga, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a few."

'_They still sound the same_,' Inuyasha thinks with a smile.

He holds his breath as he hears the door knob turn.

.

.

**With Sesshomaru**

"Hello."

"Hey Sesshy. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way. Is everyone there?"

"Yes. Guess what. Kikyo's here, looking for your brother," Rin tells him with a smile. "After all these years, she's still in love with Inuyasha."

"Hn," is Sesshomaru's response.

Sesshomaru's gold eyes watch as Kagome walk towards the limo. He opens the door for her causing her to smile, before getting in.

"I miss you Sesshy. Especially last night," Rin seductively states causing Sesshomaru to grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I kept thinking about you all night long. It kept me up. I was hoping, after the party, we could get a roo-"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Who's that?" Rin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouts as she gets out the limo. "He's gone. Kazushi not in here."

"Rin, I'm going to have to call you back," Sesshomaru says.

"Okay. But you're going to have to explain to me what's going on."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Are you sure he's gone? He's not hiding underneath the limo?" Sesshomaru asks as he puts his phone in his pocket.

"Yes. I'm sure. He's gone," Kagome says frantically. "The fucking door is wide open!"

"Okay. Kagome, calm down," Sesshomaru says as he puts his hands on her shoulders. "I'll go look behind the house and you look up here."

Kagome shakily nods. Before she could blink, Sesshomaru had disappeared.

"Kazushi, please be safe," Kagome whispers as she starts to search for her son.

.

.

**With Izayoi **

"My baby!" Izayoi screams as she runs towards her son and hugs him. "My sweet baby boy," Izayoi sobs as she tightens his grip around her son. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Mama," Inuyasha whisper against her neck.

"Oh! Don't be. You're here now," Izayoi says as she pulls away from him and places her hands on his cheeks. "That's what really matters."

Inuyasha nods as she wipes the two tears that fell down his cheek.

"You look good. You've been eating too," Izayoi tells him with a giggle as she pats his stomach.

"Thanks mom," Inuyasha says with a chuckle. He raises a hand and wipes the tears off her cheek. Before looking up at his dad.

"Hey old man," Inuyasha calls out as he turns away from his mother and walks towards his father. Only to be pull into a hug.

"My boy."

Inuyasha smiles as he hugs his father back.

Inu No Taisho takes a deep sniff of Inuyasha's scent and raises an eyebrow.

'_He smell like a woman's perfume._'

"How have you been old man?" Inuyasha asks as he pulls away from the hug.

"Good. And I've heard you've been doing good in America."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks nervously.

"The company. You're running your own law firm."

"Oh. That's what you mean. I mean yes. It's successfully running," Inuyasha tells them with a nod.

Inu No Taisho opens his mouth to say something else, but his wife interrupts him.

"Oh ignore him Inu. Mommy has so much to ask you," Izayoi says as she grabs Inuyasha's hand and drags him to the couch.

'_What is he hiding?_' Inu No Taisho silently ponders as he watches his son and wife talk.

.

.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru**

"Kazushi!" Kagome yells as she looks around the yard.

"He wasn't by the pool, the basketball or the volleyball court or the lake," Sesshomaru tells Kagome as he rushes towards her.

"Where could he be?" Kagome asks as she places a hand on her forehead.

"Maybe he's inside," Sesshomaru says.

"Let's go," Kagome declares as she starts walking towards the house. However, Sesshomaru grabs her arm and turns her around.

"I'll go. By myself."

"It's my son we're talking about. He's probably scared. He's never been around so many people," Kagome states.

"Kag-"

"It's no point in us arguing. I'm going to either sneak in or go in with you. You can decide what I'm going to do. But just so you know, I'm already ahead of you," Kagome tells him as she starts walking ahead of him.

"Why are you so much like Inuyasha," Sesshomaru mumbles as he jogs towards his sister-in-law.

.

.

**With Izayoi**

"I'll be right back, Hitomiko," Izayoi says as she walks away from a brown hair woman and towards the kitchen.

She opens the kitchen door and sees a little silver haired boy reaching for a plate that's sitting on the edge of the island.

"Hello. Who are you?" Izayoi greets as she stares at the little boy. Kazushi jumps and hides on the other side of the island.

"I'm sorry I startled you," Izayoi says causing the little boy to peek around the corner.

"I'm Izayoi. What's your name?" Izayoi asks as she stands in her spots.

"Kazushi."

"That's a very nice name," Izayoi tells him.

_'He looks so familiar, yet, I never seen him before. He must be from Toga's side of the family.'_

Kazushi looks at the woman in front of him, before glancing at the cinnamon buns sitting on the top of the island.

Izayoi catches his eyes and smiles.

"Do you want one?"

Kazushi nods as Izayoi moves to grab him a hot cinnamon bun.

She bends down and hands it to him. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Kazushi says as he grabs the cinnamon bun from her hands.

"Such nice manners. Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?"

Kazushi shakes his head no as he takes a bite out of his food.

"Hmm. They must be here somewhere," Izayoi states as she stands up. "Do you want me to help you find them?"

Kazushi thinks for a minute, before nodding.

He walks around the corner and grabs Izayoi's hand.

"Izzy, where did you run off to?" Inu No Taisho asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"I came in here to get some water, but I met this little guy."

Inu No Taisho looks down, at the little boy. "Who is he?"

"Kazushi," Kazushi says before taking another bite out of his cinnamon bun.

"How old are you, Kazushi?" Izayoi asks.

"Three and a half," Kazushi bounces as he looks at her.

"He looks familiar, but I'm not sure who he's related to," Inu No Taisho states while rubbing his chin. "I don't remember anyone mentioning that they had a child."

"Do you know what your mommy look likes?"

Kazushi nods in response. "She got black h-air and short."

Inu No Taisho raises a brow as he looks at Izayoi. "He sure can talk a lot for his age."

"I know. Do you know your mommy's name."

"Kag-me?" Kazushi says with a tilt of the head.

Izayoi raises an eyebrow as she looks at her husband who shrugs.

"We should just go looking around," Inu No Taisho suggest.

"Good idea. Come on Kazushi. We're going to look for your parents," Izayoi tells him, before looking at her husband. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"On his way down here."

"Inuyasha!" Kazushi squeals.

Izayoi giggles, before turning to look at Inu No Taisho.

"That's good. And guess who's here. Kikyo," Izayoi whispers with a smile. "Her and Inuyasha might get back together."

"Maybe," Inu No Taisho tells her as Izayoi and Kazushi walk out the kitchen.

'_That little boy smells like the same perfume Inuyasha did. He also smells a lot like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. What's going on_?' Inu No Taisho silently wonders as he follows after his wife.

.

.

**With the gang**

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" Rin laughs as Sango nods in response.

"It was so embarrassing."

"Hey Rin, isn't that Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asks as she points at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Ye-What the hell? Who is she?"

"Damn," Koga and Miroku whispers as they look at the woman standing next to Sesshomaru.

Sango rolls her eyes as she watches Sesshomaru and Kagome quickly rush towards the stairs.

"Didn't you say you two were getting married?" Ayame asks.

"We are," Rin mumbles. '_Sesshomaru, what are you doing_?'

.

.

**With Sesshomaru and Kagome**

"We'll look downstairs last, but you can look on the second floor and I'll alert a maid and look on the third and fourth floor," Sesshomaru tells her.

"How many floors is there?" Kagome asks as she takes off her heels.

"More than eight floors, I believe."

Kagome shakes her head in response. "You rich folks."

"Who's your parents again?" Sesshomaru asks with a raised brow.

"Jackass," Kagome mumbles. She gives him the finger before dashing away from him.

"Where are you baby?"

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

**With the gang**

"I can't believe you're here!" Rin gushes as Sango and Ayame hug Inuyasha.

"Yes. My brother dragged me here," Inuyasha tells her as he hugs Sango and Ayame, before turning towards his best friend and cousin.

"How have you been bro?" Miroku asks as he gives Inuyasha a man hug.

"Good. How about you? Tie the knot yet?"

"No not yet. You haven't either so why you asking?" Miroku laughs as they pull away from each other.

Inuyasha waves him off before turning towards Koga, who pulls him into a headlock.

"What's up dog turd."

"Shut up, wolfshit."

"No fighting boys," Ayame sings.

"Get your man off of me, Ayame."

Ayame awkwardly shifts as she looks at Sango.

"We're not together, stupid," Koga growls as he lets go of Inuyasha's head.

"How was I suppose to know that?" Inuyasha asks as he stands up.

"Maybe if you message us back," Rin mumbles causing Inuyasha to snap towards her.

"What wa-"

"Kikyo!" Sango shouts causing Inuyasha to look at her.

Sango pushes Kikyo towards Inuyasha who stares down at her.

"Hi," Kikyo says with a smile.

"Hey," Inuyasha states with a smirk.

Inuyasha hugs Kikyo, who immediately hugs him back. She presses her breast against his chest.

"I miss you Yashie," Kikyo whispers.

"They are so cute!" Ayame quietly squeals. The other girls nod in response.

Inuyasha and Kikyo pull away causing Kikyo to smile up at him.

"You've got taller and stronger."

"Thanks."

"And cuter too," Kikyo giggles as she moves a piece of hair out of her face.

"Kikyo, I-"

"Inuyasha. I was thinking that-"

"Inuyasha, we need your help!" Sesshomaru says with Kagome at his side.

"Sesshomaru, who's this?" Rin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Kazushi is missing. He's gone," Kagome interrupts with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Inuyasha asks pulling away from Kikyo and focusing his attention on his wife.

"Who is Kazushi?" Sango asks as Rin crosses her arms over her chest.

"We don't know where he is, jackass."

"He's not outside and we've looked upstairs," Kagome says as she rushes to stand in front of her husband. "What if someone took him? What if-"

"Kagome calm down," Inuyasha states as he places his hands on her cheeks. "We'll find him."

Kagome nods as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Sesshomaru! What's going on! Tell us now!" Rin demands as she marches towards him. Some people around them, turn and look at the group.

"What's going on here?" Inu No Taisho asks as he and his wife walk towards the group with Kazushi holding Izayoi's hand.

"Sesshomaru won-."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kazushi squeals as he let's go Izayoi's hand and rushes towards his parents.

"Kazushi!" Kagome shouts as she turns around, bends down, and opens her arms for her son to run into them. "Thank Heavens you're safe."

"WHAT?!"

"DID HE SAY?!"

"INUYASHA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh ****Shizz****! That just happen! How do you think everyone is going to react?^.^.**

***Don't kill me! ^0^.**

**Will Kikyo caus****e**** problems between Inuyasha and Kagome?**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Thank you to everyone who review, favorite, and follow this story and my other stories.**

**Thank you everyone who favorite and follow me. ^-^. Love ya'll.**

**Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life',**** 'Parenthood',**** 'First Love', and my one shots.**

**Three more days of freaking school! Praise God! I'm so done with school guys. You don't even understand!... Well maybe you do. lol.^0^**

**Pray for me for finals... Not a very good at test taker! I hope everyone does good on their tests and finals also! **

**We can do it! ^-^.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading this chapter. Love ya girl!**

**Preview:**

Kagome sighs as she dips her feet in the pool water. "Tonight was a good night. Turned out different than I expected."

She sets her flute of apple juice off to the side, before taking off her jewelry.

She sets all her belongings next to her flute of apple juice before falling back to lay on the tile floor.

"Ouch!" Kagome whines as slight pain shoots through her back.

A minute later, she lets out a sigh as she looks up at the stars.

"Ahmmm."

Kagome turns her head and looks at the person who cleared their throat.

"Mind if I join you?"

**.**

**.**

**Who's with Kagome?^.^.**** How did the family react to Kagome? Does the family accept Kagome and Kazushi?**

**Until next time folks, **

**The next story to be updated i****s...FIRST LOVE!**

**WHOOT! WHOOT! **

**Bye. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Family Bonding Time

"What do you think happened?"

"Inuyasha's married?!"

"Is that little boy his?"

"What's going on?"

"Toga does not look happy."

Inu No Taisho and Izayoi ignore the whispers as they look at Kagome and Kazushi.

Rin and the rest of the family continue to stare at Kagome and Kazushi in shock.

"Don't you ever run off like that, you hear?" Kagome says as she pulls away from him.

Kazushi nods as he looks at her. "Hun-gry."

Kagome nods as she wraps her arms around him again. "You had me worried."

"You, you found him?" Inuyasha asks his parents slowly.

Izayoi ignores him, but Inu No Taisho looks up and glares at him.

"My office!"

"Bu-"

"Now!"

Inuyasha helps Kagome stand up, before leaving the group.

"What the hell?" Koga asks. Kikyo stares at the ground in shock.

"Did you know about this?" Rin asks Sesshomaru, causing Inu No Taisho to snap his eyes at him.

"Well-"

"Sesshomaru."

"I found out when you told me to get him."

"So why didn't you tell me?" Inu No Taisho asks, raising his voice a little.

"Surprise?" Sesshomaru asks with a nervous smile. His father's glare causes him to turn around and walk in the same direction his brother went.

"Why are both of my sons idiots?" Inu No Taisho asks as he rubs his head.

"He's married?" Izayoi whispers causing Kikyo to run away from the group. Another round of whispers start.

"Kikyo," Rin and Ayame whisper as they run after her.

"And a kid. That boy, he's my grandson. Toga!"

"Okay, okay, let's go see them."

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"That went better than I expected," Inuyasha says as Kagome takes a seat across from his father's desk.

"Better than my parents," Kagome tells him as Kazushi turns around and looks at his mother.

"Mommy mad?"

"No I was worried," Kagome says as she kisses the top of his head. "Don't leave us again baby."

Kazushi nods before grabbing her hands and playing with her fingers.

"He's going to kill us," Sesshomaru says as he paces in front of them.

"Just because daddy doesn't love you right now, doesn't mean he's going to kill us," Inuyasha tells his brother.

Sesshomaru growls but continues pacing."I hope he kills you first."

"So cruel. I have kids man," Inuyasha tells him as the door opens.

Sesshomaru and he freeze, while Kagome curiously looks at the door.

Izayoi softly closes the door as Inu No Taisho walks to stand in front of his desk. Izayoi stands next to her husband and looks at Kagome and Kazushi.

"Look, dad. I-"

"Silence."

Inuyasha's back straightens causing Kagome to raise a brow.

"Who are they?" Inu No Taisho asks.

"Kagome Higurashi. She's my wife. And that's our son, Kazushi."

"When did you get married?"

"Almost five years. We met on the airplane," Inuyasha says.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Izayoi asks softly.

"She wanted everyone to be safe," Sesshomaru speaks out.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growls.

"Look. They're going to find out anyway. She's the country's ambassador and general's daughter."

"What?!" Inu No Taisho and Izayoi quickly turn their head to look at Kagome.

"Hi," Kagome says as she stands up. "I sometimes go by the name Kari Rika."

"Really Inuyasha?" Inu No Taisho asks. "You just could have found a nice, simply, but you married someone who is important to our nation. No offense."

"None taken. I am important," Kagome says as Kazushi claps his hands. "Not as important as the president's daughter. But I'm pretty important."

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as he runs a hand through his hair. "Can you stop? You're not helping."

"Sorry," Kagome states as she shifts Kazushi on her hip. "Umm, it's very nice to meet you."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes before looking at his parents. "Don't be mad at her. It was my decision."

"Oh trust us, we're not mad at her," Inu No Taisho snaps.

"Dad, you don't understand. People could have came after you and mom if they found out. I didn't want you guys to get hurt," Inuyasha explains with a pleading look.

"That doesn't give you the right to hide them from us, Inuyasha!" Inu No Taisho shouts.

"Mommy! He's yelling," Kazushi whines into Kagome's neck.

Inu No Taisho pauses and turns to look at his grandson.

"It's going to be okay Ushi," Kagome mumbles as she rubs his back.

Inu No Taisho clears his throat, causing Kagome to look at him.

"Kazushi is it?"

Kagome nods as Kazushi tightens his grip around her neck.

"Kazuhi, I'm sorry for yelling."

"You hear that Ushi. Grandpa said sorry. What do we say when people apologize?" Kagome whispers against his hair.

"O-tay."

"Good," Kagome says as Kazushi pulls away from her neck and turns around to look at his grandpa.

"You loud."

Inu No Taisho chuckles as he looks down at his grandson.

"I can be."

"Do you want to hold him?" Kagome asks as she shifts from side to side. "He's kinda heavy."

"Yes," Inu No Taisho says as he opens his arms.

Kagome leans over and hands him Kazushi. Kazushi places his hands on Inu No Taisho's shoulder as he stares up at him with wide eyes.

"Tall!"

Izayoi giggles as she stands next to her husband.

"He's very tall and big," Izayoi tells her grandson.

"Loud."

"And loud too. Just like your father,"

Kazushi giggles before reaching out for Izayoi. Izayoi automatically grabs Kazushi and cuddles him into her chest.

"You're so adorable."

Kazushi lets out a squeal as Izayoi squeezes him.

"Pop! You pop me!" Kazushi tells her with a giggle in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Izayoi says as she pulls him away from her. "I'm just happy to see you!"

Kazushi tilts his head in response. "Who you?"

"Kazushi, remember that picture we showed you of daddy with his family?" Kagome asks as she stands behind him.

Kazushi nods as he stares at Izayoi.

"And you remember the girl that your daddy was hugging. We told you that that's his mommy. Your grandma."

"Grandmo?" (That's how Kazushi pronounces it… isn't that cute ^o^)

"Yes, your grandma," Kagome says as she stands behind him. "And that tall man was your grandpa."

"Wow!" Kazushi squeaks as he places his hands on his grandmother's cheek. "Hi grandmo!"

"Hello to you too," Izayoi states with a smile. "You can call me grandma Izzy."

"Izzy?"

"Yes dear. And that's your grandpa Inu," Izayoi says as she points ay her husband.

"Grandpo Inu?" Kazushi says with a tilt of the head.

"Exactly my dear," Izayoi tells him with a smile.

Kazushi smiles at her, before turning to his mother. "Mommy. I still hungr-y."

"Oh! I can make him a sandwich," Izayoi suggest. "Would you like a sandwich?"

Kazushi eagerly nods.

"Come on you two," Izayoi says as she ushers Kagome out the room.

"Kazushi's going to have her wrapped around his finger," Inuyasha says with a smirk.

Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru chuckle for a moment, before their father clears his throat.

"We're not done talking," Inu No Taisho states firmly. "We will talk about this, tomorrow. Privately."

"But dad!"

Inu No Taisho's glare makes Inuyasha flinch back and flatten his ears to the base of his head.

"I am very disappointed in you Inuyasha. Seven years, Inuyasha. Seven."

Inuyasha glares down at the ground in response. "I did it to protect everyone."

"Inu-"

"Aren't you glad I'm back? At least I came back," Inuyasha snaps before walking out the room. He makes it a point to slams the door behind him.

Inu No Taisho runs a hand down his face as he leans against his desk.

"Ahum."

"What Sesshomaru?" Inu No Taisho asks with his eyes closed.

"Don't be too hard on him. He really wanted to tell you guys. He was happy when he saw me. And Kami knows that he doesn't like me."

Inu No Taisho opens his eyes and stares at his oldest son.

"Just enjoy the fact that he's here dad. And he misses you."

Inu No Taisho nods as he leans off the desk.

"Looks who's wise with words now," Inu No Taisho teases causing his son to shrug in response.

"And give Kagome a chance. She doesn't need the stress, since she's pregnant," Sesshomaru says without knowing. Once he registered what he said, his eyes widen and he quickly holds out his hands and shakes his head.

"What?!"

"Oh hell!"

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome **

"Thanks Izayoi, for making Kazushi a sandwich," Kagome says as her and Izayoi walk out the kitchen; Kazushi is in her arms.

"It was no problem," Izayoi tells her. "It was a pleasure feeding my grandpup."

Kazushi giggles as his grandmother pinches his cheek.

They make their way to the stairs and see Inuyasha marching down the stairs, towards them.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asks.

"Nothing mom," Inuyasha mumbles as he stands in front of them.

Izayoi glances at Kagome to see her grab Inuyasha's hand.

"Izayoi, can you take Kazushi back to the party?" Inuyasha was in his own little world.

Izayoi looks at her son, before nodding. 'He needs comfort. But he has a wife now. My baby's hurting!'

Izayoi nods as she stares at her son.

Kagome smiles and drags Inuyasha off the stair and walks them towards the kitchen.

"Be good Kazushi!"

"Otay!"

"Mommy help daddy," Kazushi tells his grandma as they walk down the hallway.

"Does mommy comfort daddy a lot?" Izayoi asks.

Kazushi nods his head, jerking Izayoi a little. "And me too! She kiss my boo boo!"

Izayoi giggles as they walk into the ballroom.

"Kazushi loves mommy!"

"Grandma does too."

"Yay!"

Izayoi giggles as she goes to greet her guest.

'I love this little boy. Hopefully, I can get use to his mother. She seems nice, but she's tense.'

Izayoi shakes her head, before talking to one of her friends.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome **

"What happened?" Kagome mumbles against Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha's leaning against the wall with Kagome's arms wrapped around his waist and her face in his neck.

"He said he was disappointed in me. Kami, I was a fool for coming back," Inuyasha mumbles.

Kagome sighs before kissing her husband's neck. She knew he was always trying to please his father. That's one of the reasons he became a lawyer.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Kagome tells him. "He was just mad."

"As always," Inuyasha says with a sigh. "Where's Kazushi?"

"With your mother. Let's go inside and meet your friends. Hopefully they're over the shock," Kagome states with a smile.

Inuyasha smirks and nods.

Kagome pulls her face out of his neck and looks up at him.

"Just know that Kazushi and I love you and you can never make us be disappointed in you."

Inuyasha grunts, before bending down to seal their lips. Kagome smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

They never saw the brown eyes around the corner watching them.

**.**

**.**

**Five minutes later**

**With the group**

"I hope Toga didn't kill both of his sons," Ayame says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Izayoi probably stopped him," Rin states as she leans against the wall. "I can't believe he's married."

"And has a kid," Miroku points out.

"Kikyo looked so heartbroken," Sango says as she places a hand on her cheek. "She ran out of here so fast. She thought that Inuyasha and her would get back together."

"We all thought they would," Koga states. "He was so in love with her."

"Well-" Rin starts to say, but stops when she spots Inuyasha and his wife. "He's alive."

"Be nice everyone," Miroku states as he picks a flute of wine.

"No touching anyone's butt," Sango says with a glare.

"She has a body of a model!" Miroku tells her.

"True," Koga agrees, causing Ayame to glare at him.

"Miroku-"

"You know I only have eyes for you, love," Miroku says as he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Sango rolls her eyes as Inuyasha and Kagome stand right in front of them.

"Hey everyone," Inuyasha says with his arm wrap around Kagome's waist.

"I'm surprise you're still alive," Koga tells him with a smirk.

"Ha, yeah," Inuyasha states as he scratches the back of his head. "Um, guys, this is Kagome, my wife."

"Hi," Kagome says with a small wave. "It's nice to meet you all. Inuyasha talks a lot about all of you."

Kagome bites her bottom lip as everyone stares at her in silence.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kagome asks with a tilt of the head.

"Oh, it's not you. It's just that Inuyasha's-"

"Not the marrying type? That's what Sesshomaru said," Kagome says, finishing Miroku's sentence.

"I can't believe you kept this secret from us? You jerk," Ayame announces as she pushes Inuyasha in her shoulder.

"Ouch."

"So the little boy from earlier, he was your son?" Sango asks as she looks at Kagome. Rin is quietly looking Kagome up from head to toe.

"Yes, Kazushi. He's three," Kagome says with a nod. "Izayoi stole him from us," Kagome jokes.

"He's adorable," Ayame states.

"He acts cute way too much. He gets it from his father, I think," Kagome says with a giggle. "Especially when he gets into trouble."

"That's so adorable!" Ayame comments with a smile.

"Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha quietly asks Miroku. Before Miroku could speak, Sango interrupts him.

"She's in the bathroom," she says as Kazushi rushes towards the group with a cookie.

"Mama, Mama."

Inuyasha nods as Kagome bends down to talk to their son.

"Kazushi, say hi," Kagome tells Kazushi as she turns him to the group.

"Hi," Kazushi says with a small blush. He waves at everyone causing the girls to immediately get on their knees and coo at him.

"He's so adorable!"

Kazushi smiles, showing off his dimples. "Pwetty Mama."

"Pretty ladies?" Kagome asks. Kazushi happily nods in response.

"He's a lady man too," Rin says as Kazushi takes a bite out of his cookie.

"He is. Kazushi, who gave you that cookie?"

"Grandmo."

"Does it have nuts inside?" Kagome asks, causing Inuyasha to look down.

Kazushi shakes his head as he shoves the cookie against her mouth. Kagome takes a small bite before nodding.

"Is he allergic to nuts?" Sango asks as she looks at Kagome.

"Yes. Both of us," Kagome says as Kikyo walks to the group. She stands behind Inuyasha.

Kagome glances at them, before turning back to the conversation with the girls.

"How did your dad take all of this?" Kikyo asks with a small smile.

"He's disappointed and angry. Mom was feeling the same way and hurt. But once she got to hold Kazushi, she was so excited."

Kikyo nods as she looks at him. "What about your wife?"

"They both were shocked to say the least, but I think they'll like her."

"Looks like someone likes her too. A lot," Koga mumbles with a smirk. (He's referring to Kagome being pregnant.. he can smell it)

"Shut up," Inuyasha says with a glare. Kikyo and Miroku look at them confusedly.

"Are you three staying for the wedding?"

"What wedding?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Toga and Izzy are renewing their vows," Kikyo informs him.

"I see," Inuyasha says as someone walks past him with a tray of wine. He grabs one and takes a long sip.

"Thirsty?" Kikyo teasingly asks.

"You can say that," Inuyasha states, cracking her smirk.

Kikyo giggles causing Miroku and Koga to glance at each other.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asks as she stands up.

Inuyasha wraps his arm around her waist and lays his hand on her stomach. Kagome lays her head on his shoulder in response.

"Nothing. So Kagome, how old is Kazushi?" Kikyo asks give her a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Three. He'll be four in a few months. He loves to play with his father," Kagome response with a tilt of then head. 'I don't trust this girl one bit. Especially around my man."

"He likes baseball and football the most," Inuyasha states.

"Just like his father," Miroku chimes in.

"Oh! Those two are just alike. They're practically clones," Kagome tells him.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turn around to see Inu No Taisho flagging him over to a group of older men.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha says as he kisses the top of her head. Kagome nods as he walks away.

She turns around to start a conversation with Inuyasha's friend.

Kagome notice that as Miroku was talking to her, Kikyo was looking at Inuyasha.

_.

.

.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Mommy! Mommy! Cake!" Kazushi squeals as three men carry a six tier cake into the room.

"I know," Kagome says as she bends down to pick him up. "You'll get some, just wait."

"What kind of cake does he like?" Izayoi asks as she stands in front of them and holds out her arms.

"Chocolate. He would die for it," Kagome says as she hands Kazushi to his grandmother.

"Really? Well guess what kind of cake we have. Chocolate," Izayoi tells Kazushi.

"Yay!" Kazushi squeals as he claps his hands together.

Kagome jumps as Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist.

"Baka," Kagome mumbles.

"You love me. So who's the real baka?" Inuyasha asks as he kisses the side of her head.

"Shut up loser," Kagome states with a grin.

"I fucking hate you sometimes," Inuyasha tells her with a small growl.

"Really?" Kagome asks with a fake gasp. "So I guess we should stop sleeping together. Since you hate me."

"Don't be cruel, mommy," Inuyasha mumbles as he nips her neck.

"Stop!" Kagome whines causing Izayoi to smile.

"Big! Big!" Kazushi shouts as two men place the cake on the table.

"It is," Izayoi tells him. "Come on you two."

After everyone marveled at the cake, Inu No Taisho and Izayoi cut the cake and personally severed it to their guest and family

**.**

**.**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

The group, minus Sesshomaru and Kikyo are sitting at a table eating their cake.

A few guests were dancing while other talk or eat small snacks/cake.

"Potty," Kazushi says as he looks up at his father. He has white and yellow icing smeared over his face.

Kagome leans over and wipes his face, before looking her husband.

Inuyasha glances at his son and shrugs.

"Inuyasha, take him to the freaking bathroom," Kagome snaps.

"Why do I have to?" Inuyasha whines.

"Because you need to teach him," Kagome says as Kazushi starts to bounce.

"Daddy!"

"Okay, okay. I'll take you," Inuyasha says as he picks up his son.

"Inuyasha is such a baby sometimes," Kagome mumbles as she steals his plate and starts to eat his cake.

"We can see. Does Inuyasha interact with Kazushi a lot?" Rin asks as she picks up her glass of wine.

"All the time. Well unless he's not working. Sometimes I can't keep those two apart," Kagome says before cutting into a piece of cake. "It's really cute."

Sango giggles as Kagome starts eating the cake.

"This kid is making me hungry," Kagome mumbles before shoving a fork filled with cake into her mouth.

"You're pregnant?" Ayame, Rin, and Sango asks in unison.

"Oops, it was supposed to be a secret," Kagome tells them as she picks up her water.

"Are you?" Rin asks excitedly.

"Yes, I am. About eight weeks," Kagome says. "Are you girls planning on having any kids any time soon?"

"No!" They all shout in unison.

**.**

**.**

**Ten Minutes Later**

Inuyasha walks behind a jumping Kazushi.

"Where grandmo?" Kazushi asks as he stops jumping. Inuyasha surveys the people in the ballroom in response.

"There," Inuyasha says as he points at his parents. "I'll be at the table with mommy okay."

Kazushi nods as Inuyasha bends down and tugs on his son's jacket.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes daddy!" Kazushi answers with a smile.

Inuyasha cracks a smile and gives him a kiss on the cheek, before standing.

Inuyasha watches his son run off to his parents, before walking back to his pregnant wife. Only to be spotted by an old family friend. He didn't notice Kazushi run to talk to a man standing next to the wall with a tray of cracker and cheese.

"Hi! I'm Kazushi!" Kazushi squeals as he stands in front of the server with long black hair and red eyes.

"Naraku," the server says as he glances down at him.

"Red?" Kazushi asks with a tilt of the head.

"Red," the waiter says, before looking straight ahead.

Kazushi pouts but nods.

"Bye."

"Bye Kazushi."

The waiter watches Kazushi run to his grandmother, before turning around to hand out cheese and crackers.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"I'm going to clean out Kazushi's cup," Kagome announces as she stands up and grabs the small Spiderman cup.

"Do you want more cake?" Sango asks.

"Please," Kagome tells her with a smile.

"She seems nice," Ayame states as soon as Kagome disappears from site.

"She does. But Kikyo's still heartbroken," Rin states as Kikyo walks into the ballroom.

"True. I hope she'll feel better about the situation," Ayame says as Kikyo spots them and walks towards their direction.

"Hopefully," Rin mumbles.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome **

"Mmmmm," Kagome hums as she rinses the suds out of Kazushi's sippy cup. She doesn't hear one of the servers walking in and setting their tray on the island.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kagome Takahashi."

Kagome immediately turns around only to see a covered chest. She looks up to stare at the man.

Blue eyes glare at red ones.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" Kagome asks.

"I'm a server tonight. I serve the people, as usual," Naraku tells her with a smile.

"Cut the bull Na-Na. You came here because, somehow, you found out I was going to be here. Am I right?" Kagome asks.

"Maybe," Naraku tells her as he leans against the counter.

He grabs her chin causing Kagome to softly glare at him.

"You've become less ugly from the last time I saw you."

"Oh thank you," Kagome tells him with a smile. "And you look less stupid."

"You hurt me, Kagz."

Kagome rolls her eyes, before turning off the faucet.

"I'm leaving."

"I'll be here," Naraku calls out as Kagome walks away.

"Oh! And tell Inuyasha that I said hello."

Kagome pauses and gives him the finger.

"Kazushi looks like his father, good. Don't want him to look like his hideous mother."

"Screw you Naraku! Screw you!" Kagome snaps as she marches out the kitchen.

Naraku chuckles as he leans against the counter.

"Should I tell command that his daughter is back in town?"

Naraku shakes his head before turning to get back to work.

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

Kagome smiles as she watches Kazushi dance with his grandmother. 'He's going to have her wrapped around his little finger.'

Kagome sighs as she glances at her left to see Inuyasha laughing with a few of his friends.

"Maybe I should get some air," Kagome mumbles to herself as she stands up and grabs her drink.

She quietly makes it through the back door.

She turns around a corner and sees a pool. "Man! This place has everything!"

Kagome carefully walks towards the pool. She takes her shoes off and sits down on the marble covered ground.

Kagome sighs as she dips her feet in the pool water. "Tonight was a good night. It turned out different than I expected."

She sets her flute of apple juice off to the side, before taking off her jewelry.

She sets all her belongings next to her flute of apple juice before falling back to lay on the tile floor.

"Ouch!" Kagome whines as slight pain shoots through her back.

A minute later, she lets out a sigh as she looks up at the stars.

"Ahummm."

Kagome turns her head and looks at the person who cleared their throat.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I do mind," Kagome says with a smile as she sits up. "But since this is your house, sorry, I mean castle, you can sit wherever you want."

Inu No Taisho shakes his head and chuckles before taking a seat next to Kagome. He made sure he didn't get his shoes wet.

"What are you doing out here anyways?"

"To think. And to give Inuyasha some space," Kagome says as she picks up her flute of apple juice. "He deserves to be with his friends and family."

"But aren't you part of his family?"

"Yes, but he's been with me for seven years straight. I'm sure you all miss him."

"We do. A lot," Inu No Taisho tells her.

Kagome nods as she takes a sip of her apple juice. She lets out a happy sigh before placing the flute back on the ground.

"You're pregnant, I've heard. Well smelled it too."

"Yes. Eight weeks," Kagome says. "We haven't told Kazushi yet."

"He old is he? Four?"

"Three. He'll be four in a few months," Kagome states with a smile. "He's a very lucky boy. He was born two months early. He was so tiny and fragile."

Inu No Taisho nods as he stares down at her.

"But he grew after a month. And we got to take home when he was two months."

"Inuyasha was premature too. But by only one months," Inu No Taisho tells her.

Kagome nods as she looks down at her feet which are in the water.

"Don't blame Inuyasha about not telling you about us. It was my fault," Kagome tells him. "He wanted to tell you when we first got married, but with other country's sending threats, we didn't want to risk that. I'm sorry."

Inu No Taisho takes a deep breath as he lets the information sink in. "I'm not mad at him. I just, I wanted to know about you and my grandson; before today. I wanted to get to know you two. And I'm sure Izzy did too."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I wouldn't want anyone to be away from their family," Kagome says.

Inu No Taisho nods in response.

"Kagome."

Kagome turns around to see who called her."

"Oh, hi Izayoi. What's up?" Kagome asks as Izayoi stands in the doorway with Kazushi in her arms.

"Kagome, Kazushi fell asleep."

Kagome nods as she stands up and puts on her shoes. She walks towards her mother-in-law and holds out her hands to accept her son.

"You sleepy Ushi?" Kagome asks as he wraps his arms around her neck.

"Night night," Kazushi whispers against her neck.

"Night night," Kagome mumbles as she rubs his back. "Can I lay him down in one of the rooms?"

"Of course. Let me show you which one."

Kagome nods while following Izayoi into the house.

Inu No Taisho watches them with a small smile on his face.

'You choose a good woman, Inuyasha. Don't lose her.'

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

"Mommy," Kazushi whines as Kagome sits him up.

"Mommy's sorry baby," Kagome says as she sets his shirt and jacket off to the side, leaving him in a white tank top.

Izayoi directed them to a room on the first floor. Now, Kagome is taking his clothes off, so he can sleep comfortably.

She takes off his pants, before standing him up and checking his pull up.

"Do you have to go potty?" Kagome asks when she notices it not being wet.

Kazushi shakes his head as his mother lays him down on the bed.

"Good night, my little love bug," Kagome whispers as she bends over and kisses Kazushi's forehead.

Kazushi smiles as he closes his eyes.

"Night Night mommy. Night Night grandmo."

"Good night, Kazushi," Izayoi says as she walks over to her grandson and kisses his cheek.

"No go," He mumbles as he grabs her finger.

Izayoi glances at Kagome who rubs her son's belly.

"Grandma's going to be here when you wake up, Ushi. I promise."

Kazushi releases her finger in response.

"Go to sleep, baby."

She raises the covers to his hip, before looking at her mother-in-law.

They silently walk out the room and Izayoi closes the door.

"He's so adorable. He makes me want to have another baby," Izayoi gushes to Kagome.

Kagome giggles as she follows Izayoi down the hallway.

"You should tell Inu No Taisho about that then."

She and Izayoi laugh as they walk into the ballroom together.

"I should," Izayoi states as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Inuyasha smiles as he looks at his mother and wife. 'I'm glad they're getting along,' he thinks as Koga tells a story about an incident that happened on his job.

**.**

**.**

**Two hours later**

"That was a long party," Kagome says as she leans against Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sango nods as Miroku wraps an arm around her waist.

"But it was fun," Ayame says with a smile.

"With lots of surprises," Rin mumbles causing Inuyasha to glance at her.

"That was amazing Toga, thank you," Izayoi cooed as they walk into the ballroom after saying goodbye to their last guest.

"You did all the work love. I just paid for it," Inu No Taisho says as he kisses her cheek.

Izayoi smiles as they walk towards the group. "I still have the wedding to plan for. Maybe I can get the girls to help me with that."

"Maybe."

"Thank you, all for staying," Izayoi tells the group as her and Inu No Taisho stands in front of them.

"It's no probably Izzy," Kikyo says as she stands next to Izayoi.

Kikyo glances at Inuyasha and Kagome to see Inuyasha whispers something into Kagome's ear.

Kagome silently giggle and nods.

"We should really be going back to the hotel. I'll just go get Kaz-"

"No! Everyone is staying here," Izayoi states with a smile.

"Slumber party? Really, Izzy? Aren't we a little too old?" Rin asks teasingly.

"I want my family here. So everyone, go upstairs and pick a room," Izayoi states as she claps her hands.

Everyone nods in response causing Izayoi to smile.

"Come on love, time for bed."

"Okay Toga," Izayoi says as she wraps her arm around his.

"Those two are so sweet," Rin states to Sesshomaru as his parents walk out the room."I hope we can be like them, one day."

Sesshomaru silently nods in response.

"I'll go call someone to pick up our stuff," Inuyasha tells Kagome as he looks down at her.

"You go do that; I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired," Kagome yawns as she covers her mouth.

"You okay?"

"I'm just tired," Kagome states. "Carry me."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes but picks her up. Kagome wraps her arms around his neck and places her face into his neck.

Sango and Ayame glance at Kikyo who's looking down at the ground.

"Whoa! You've gotten heavy!" Inuyasha teases as he carries her out the room.

"Shut up, jackass."

"Bitch."

"Dumb fuck."

"Slut."

"Man-whore."

"You good for nothing-"

"They're the same person, but in different genders," Sango whispers to Rin who nods in agreement.

"Well, see you all in the morning," Kikyo says as she follows in the direction Inuyasha went it.

"Kikyo, we'll be up there to talk to you in a minute," Sango tells him.

"Okay. Thanks," Kikyo tells them as she continues her walk out the room.

"I hope she's okay," Sango mumbles as Miroku wraps his arms around her shoulder.

Koga's phone rings causing Ayame to look over at him.

He takes out his phone and smiles at the screen. He excuses himself, resulting in a sad look from Ayame.

"She'll be fine," Ayame says as she walks out the room.

"What's her problem?" Sesshomaru asks causing Rin to glare at him.

"You're sleeping by yourself tonight."

"What for?"

"For not telling me about your brother and his family. Sometimes, Sesshy, you can be so stupid," Rin growls before stomping out the room. Sango quickly runs after her.

Sesshomaru raises a brow as he looks at a smirking Miroku.

"Women, you got to love them."

**.**

**.**

**Fifteen minutes later**

"I'm fine, really," Kikyo says as she pulls her hair into a ponytail.

After Ayame, Sango, and Rin got dressed, they went to visit Kikyo and see how she is doing.

"Are you sure?" Rin asks as she sits up on Kikyo's bed.

"Yes."

Ayame glances at Sango who glances back at her.

"Can you girls just leave? I'm sleepy. You know me, I need my beauty sleep," Kikyo states as she turns to face them.

The girls giggle before rushing to Kikyo and giving her a hug.

"Everything will be okay, Kiks," Sango says as she rubs Kikyo's back.

"I hope so," Kikyo mumbles through tears.

After hugging for ten minutes, the girls allowed Kikyo to sleep.

"Do you think she's going to get over Inuyasha?" Sango asks as Ayame closes the door to Kikyo's room.

"Doubt it," Rin mumbles.

They look down the hallway to see Kagome closing the door to the bathroom. She's wearing purple cotton shorts that stop at the top of her thigh and a yellow tight t-shirt. Her hair is in a high ponytail and her makeup is gone.

"Hi," Kagome says as she walks towards them.

"Hey. Going to sleep?" Sango asks.

"Yes," Kagome states with a nod. She stares at them for a minute, before clearing her throat. "Is Kikyo awake?"

"No. Why?" Rin asks with crossed arms.

"Personal reasons," Kagome says as she leans on one foot.

"What kind of reasons," Sango asks with a raised brow.

"Kagome, are you ready for bed?" Inuyasha asks, walking out of the same bathroom Kagome had a few minutes go. He's wearing a blue t-shirt with black boxers.

"Yeah. Good night girls," Kagome says before turning around and walking away from them.

The girls watch as Inuyasha and Kagome walk down before turning to look at each other.

"What do you think they were going to talk about?" Ayame asks.

"I don't know," Sango mumbles. "It's probably about Inuyasha."

"Well I don't like her," Rin says as she turns to face her friends.

"Why not? She seems nice and funny," Ayame defends.

"True," Rin states with a shrug. "But Inuyasha needs to apologize to Kikyo?"

"What for?" Ayame asks.

"Kikyo's been waiting all this time and he moved on," Sango tells her.

"But it's not like he made any promises. She denied his proposal, he's a free man and she's a free woman," Ayame states. "But he did need to discuss with Kikyo about where they stand."

"She does have a point," Sango points out. She sighs as she waves her hands in front of her face. "Okay. Let's just calm down. We're all sleepy and need to just calm down and relax."

"Yeah," Rin mumbles with a sigh.

"So we're giving Kagome a chance?" Ayame asks. "Well I am."

"We should too. But Kikyo's going to be hurting because of it," Sango states.

Rin runs a hand through her hair: "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Ayame says. The girls hug each other, before parting ways.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"They hate me," Kagome says.

"No they don't," Inuyasha defends as he gets into the bed. They had chosen to sleep in his old bedroom.

'Looks like mom cleaned up in here."

"You don't see how they look at me. They blame me," Kagome tells him with a cross of the arms.

"For?"

"You and Kikyo not being together. I just know it."

Inuyasha gets into bed and opens his arms out.

"Come here."

Kagome looks the other way.

"Oh! So you want to play?"

Kagome squeaks as Inuyasha grabs her arm and yanks her into her his bed.

"Stop!" Kagome screams as Inuyasha starts tickling her. "I'm in the bed! You see!"

"Are you going to listen?" Inuyasha asks as he hovers over Kagome.

"Yes. Just stop tickling me," Kagome says.

"Good," Inuyasha states as he leans down and kisses her head. "I'll talk to my friends tomorrow. If they love me, they'll accept us. Just like Sesshomaru and my parents are doing."

Kagome nods as she wraps her arms around his neck. "But what if they don't?"

"They will, trust me. Just know Kagome, that I want you and only you," Inuyasha tells her.

"Then show me," Kagome whispers. "But we have to be very quiet. Your parents might hear us."

"They won't. They're busy right now," Inuyasha says as he slips his hands into her shorts.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shhh," Inuyasha mumbles against her lips. "Not like that. Well kinda. Just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes sir!"

**.**

**.**

**Here ya'll go!**

**Who's Naraku really? And what's his character in the story? Hint, they didn't have an affair.**

**Will the girls ever like and trust Kagome?**

**Will Kikyo cause problems between Inuyasha and Kagome?**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Thank you to everyone who review, favorite, and follow this story and my other stories… **

**I didn't realize how popular and loved this story was until everyone was like: Update A Moment Too Late Please! Or the tons of the reviews, favorites, and follows I got... I love it! ^o^**

**Thank you everyone who favorite and follow me. ^-^. Love ya'll.**

**Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', and my one shots.**

**School has started... Sadness. Lol. I will be super busy this year. But I will try to update weekly or at least twice a month. I have two AP classes plus honor classes then I have to look at colleges and apply for scholarship… This is going to be a very stressful year. So bear with me and have patience. I might write a few one shots so you guys will have something to read and know I didn't just disappear. ^-^. Anyways, I hope everyone who's starting school and is working to have fun. And if you're having a bad day, read a fanfic or two. ^.^**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio and Angel-the-hedgie for beta reading this chapter. Love you girls!**

**Check out the poll on my profile too!**

**Preview:**

"What's your problem?" Kagome asks. "You've been mumbling underneath your breath since we've been out."

"Kagome, now it's not the time," Inuyasha mumbles as he grabs his wife's hand.

"No. It's the perfect time. What's your problem Kikyo?" Kagome asks as she stands up.

"You're my problem, Kagome," Kikyo snaps as she stands up.

"Explain," Kagome says with a smile as she plants both of her hands on the table and stands up.

**.**

**.**

**Cat fight! Or will there be one? Is Kikyo going to tell Kagome how she really feels about her? Something unexpected is going to happen. Just you guys wait. ^-^**

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated is: The Mob Life**

**Bye ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Speak your mind

Sango stretched and she sat up in the bed. She turned her head and looked at Miroku who was still asleep. She moved a piece of hair out of his face, before she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

She got out of bed, in a pink tank top and black basketball shorts. Her plan was to see if anyone else was up.

She closed the door and walked down the hallway where she spotted Kazushi walking down the hallway with a teddy bear in hand.

"Kazushi?"Sango called out gently to not frighten the boy.

Kazushi jumped and rushed toward a wall as he looked at Sango.

"Hey, don't be scared," Sango cooed as she walked toward him.

"Do you remember me? I'm your Aunt Sango," Sango said as she crouched down in front of Kazushi.

Kazushi nodded as he tightened his grip on his teddy bear.

"Where daddy and mommy?" Kazushi asked.

"Sleeping, I think," Sango explained.

"Go find out," Kazushi said as he grabbed her hand.

"Slow down, Kazushi!" Sango shouted as he dragged her down the hallway. '_He's a fast little thing_.'

"Open door," Kazushi said and stood in front of a bedroom door.

Sango catching her breath looked up and notice that they were standing in front of Inuyasha's old bedroom.

She opened the door, allowing Kazushi to walk in.

Inuyasha was laying on his back with Kagome curled into his side. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Kazushi, they're sleep, we don't want to wake them up," Sango whispered as she bent down.

Kagome mumbled something before rolling over. Inuyasha let out a loud snore, before rolling over and wrapping his arm around Kagome.

"O-tay," Kazushi whispered as he turned around to leave. "What we go do?"

"What do you want to do?"Sango asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Cartoons!"Kazushi exclaimed jumping up and down in place.

"Shhh," Sango said with a smile. "Cartoons it is. Now come on,"Sango said picking him up and heading towards the t.v. room.

.

.

**An hour later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome smiled as she felt claws fingers run up and down her bare arm. She giggled a little as Inuyasha's hand run under her t-shirt sleeve.

Kagome cracked open her eyes and saw her husband staring down at her, with a heated look in his eyes.

Goosebumps formed on her arm that he was rubbing from the feel of his claws.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted as she sat up and stared at him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips before she leaned back in the pillows.

"Morning," Inuyasha groaned as Kagome squeezed his cock.

"Looks like someone else is awake too," Kagome stated as she pushed his boxers down. "Let me go greet him."

"Kagome," Inuyasha groand as she climbed on top of him and slipped underneath the covers.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha moaned in pleasure.

After pulling his boxers down, Kagome ran her finger over his erection. She smiled as she saw it twitch a little. She licked the head of his erection, before engulfing his cock into her mouth.

"Kill me now," Inuyasha moaned quietly as he arched his back.

.

.

**In the kitchen**

"Grandma!" Kazushi squealed as Inu No Taisho and Izayoi walked into the kitchen in their pajamas.

After watching cartoons for an hour, Sango had decided to make coffee, with the help of Kazushi of course.

"Hello love!" Izayoi exclaimed as she picked Kazushi off the counter. "I see you're pronouncing your A's correctly."

Kazushi smiled up at her in response.

"Where's everyone?" Inu No Taisho asked as he ruffled Kazushi's already messy hair.

"Everyone's in the living room and Inuyasha and his wife are sleeping," Sango said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Rin announced as she and Miroku walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee's done?"Miroku asked with sleep still in his voice.

"Good morning," Izayoi said as Inu No Taisho took a seat at the island.

"Grandma, I'm hungry," Kazushi said as he grabbed a piece of her hair and tugged on it. Izayoi looked down him and quietly giggled at the pouty lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, hunny. I'm going to make some breakfast soon. Just as soon as your parents get up,"Izayoi said before she kissed her grandson on the forehead.

"Wake them up! Wake them up!" Kazushi cheered.

"Miroku, can you be a dear," Izayoi stated as she turned towards him.

"Yeah. On my way," Miroku said as he finished his coffee and walked out the room.

Miroku knocked on Inuyasha door and waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha," he said

"Yes?" Inuyasha breathed out.

"Mom said to wake up. The girls are cooking breakfast," Miroku said as Kagome licked the underside of his cock.

"Ok-ay," Inuyasha stuttered as Kagome's left hand squeezed his balls.

Kagome grinned up at him before taking his cock, fully, in her mouth again.

"Fuck," Inuyasha whispered as he dug his hands in her hair. "Almost there."

"You okay in there? It sounds like you're wheezing."

"I'm fine," Inuyasha shouted as Kagome ran her teeth over a sensitive vein.

"Fuck!"Inuyasha shouted in pained pleasure.

Miroku raised a concern eyebrow at Inuyasha's shout.

"What-" he started to say but paused. A perverted grin formed onto his face. "Are you enjoying yourself my friend?"

"Leave," Inuyasha growled as he yanked Kagome's head up. He flipped her over and quickly took off her pajama bottoms and thong.

"I'm going to just tell mom you're making another grandkid for her."

Inuyasha sealed their lips before entering Kagome.

Miroku chuckled as he heard a muffled moan.

He turned around to walk down the hallway.

" I guess he's paying me back from the time I had sex in his car,"Miroku chuckled at the thought as he continued his journey down the hallway.

"My boy is not a virgin anymore," Miroku said, wiping away an imaginary tear. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm glad he found happiness though," he whispered to himself.

.

.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Kami that was good," Kagome gasped as she clutched the covers to her bare, sweaty chest. "Morning sex is the best."

Inuyasha chuckled as he laid his arm on top of his eyes, covering them.

"I'm always that good, babe,"Inuyasha cockily stated.

"That's what you think," Kagome said with a smile as rolled over and laid on top of his chest. "What was Miroku saying early. I couldn't hear, I was distracted."

"The girls are cooking breakfast," Inuyasha stated as he moved his arm from on top of his face, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hopefully they woke up Kazushi."

"I hope no one heard us. Why couldn't you keep quiet?" Kagome asked as she slapped his bare and muscled stomach, before looking up at him.

"You make me lose control,"Inuyasha said.

"I know. I'm just that good, babe," Kagome mocked as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha smirked down at her and signaled her to come up towards him.

Kagome maneuvered up towards him, making sure the covers covered her. She straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes?"Kagome asked with grin.

"I love you,"Inuyasha said rubbing up and down her sides.

Kagome smiled as she leaned her head against his.

"I love you too,"Kagome said looking deeply into his eyes.

Inuyasha pulls one of her hands off his neck and entwined it with his.

"Don't let my family or friends get to you," Inuyasha said before bringing her hand up to his mouth to kissed it. "If a problem comes up, I'll talk to them."

"Yashie, you don't have to do that," Kagome told him.

"I do. You're my wife, carrying my pup. If you don't feel comfortable, then I'm failing as a husband," Inuyasha stated.

"You're a great husband," Kagome quickly declared. "Don't ever think you aren't."

"I want them to like and respect you."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "You're always looking out for me."

"It's my job. So go down there and have fun."

"Yes sir!" Kagome giggled as she untangled herself from Inuyasha and grabbed the sheets. Inuyasha watched her get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"Can I join you?" Inuyasha asked while getting out of the bed, naked.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself?" Kagome questioned as she walked backwards to the bathroom.

"Doubt it," Inuyasha growled as Kagome dropped the covers.

"Well then come and get me, bad boy."

"With pleasure," he growled playfully as he joined Kagome in the bathroom.

.

.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Good morning," Kagome greeted as she walked into the kitchen in black and white flannel pants and a white shirt.

"Good morning," the girls said as they continued doing their task.

"Do you guys need help with anything?" Kagome asked as she walked towards her son.

"Not at the moment, dear," Izayoi said as she flipped a piece of bacon in the skillet.

"Mama! Mama!" Kazushi exclaimed as with a muffin in his mouth.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she stood in front of him.

"Yummy!" he exclaimed as he placed his muffin in front of her face. "Good mama!"

"I can see," Kagome said as she broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth. "Good."

Kazushi smiled before shoving the rest of the muffin into his mouth.

Kagome placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"You look sick, Kagome. Are you feeling good?" Izayoi asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nauseous."

Izayoi gave her a look, before nodding and walking back to her station.

"Kazushi, why don't you go find your daddy," Kagome stated as she helped Kazushi off the island.

Kagome smiled as her son ran out the kitchen.

"Kagome, can you and Rin set the table?"

"Sure," Kagome said with a smile.

Izayoi watched Kagome skipped out the kitchen before turning towards Rin.

"Izz-" Rin started to whine.

"Get to know Kagome. She is your sister-in-law in all," Izayoi stated with a smile.

Rin sighed as she trudged out the kitchen.

"This should be fun," Sango mumbled causing Ayame to shake her head while Kikyo let out a giggle.

.

.

**With Kagome and Rin**

"This is a really big dining room," Kagome stated in awe as she looked at the dark red and gold dining room.

"Yeah," Rin said as she walks passed Kagome and towards the cabinet that contained the dishes and silverware. Kagome automatically followed her.

"Um Rin."

"Yes?" Rin asked as she placed a white plate on a gold placemat.

"I hope you didn't think anything was going on with Sesshomaru and I, yesterday. Everything was just going crazy-"

"Yeah, it was. I understand though. I was just shock that was all," Rin stated as Kagome sat a cup on the table.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone was," Kagome stated with a smile.

Rin glanced at her, but continued to set the table.

"How do you know the Takahashi? Well besides being engaged to their oldest son,"Kagome asked, making conversation.

"I meet Sesshomaru in elementary school and we've stuck together ever since," Rin said with a smile.

"That's cute," Kagome cooed. "True love."

"And how did you and Inuyasha meet?"

"Airplane. We were both headed to California. We were seat buddies," Kagome told her with a giggle. "After the plane ride, I gave him my number and the rest is history."

"Cute," Rin said with a nod.

The girls spent the last ten minutes working in silence, until Izayoi and Sango started to bring in the food.

"Place the eggs on the table," Izayoi directed as she moved to open the blinds.

As soon as Sango placed the bowl of scrambled eggs on the table, Kagome caught a whiff and immediately ran out the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kagome," Izayoi stated with corncern in her eyes.

"It's probably morning sickness," Rin speculated.

"Morning sickness? If she has morning sickness then-Kagome's pregnant?" Izayoi questioned in shock.

"You didn't know?" Sango asked.

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!"Izayoi's voice rang loudly throughout the quiet home.

.

.

**With the boys**

"Are we seriously going to watch this?" Koga asked as a man dressed as a chef point to the letters of the alphabet.

"We have been for twenty minutes," Miroku said as Kazushi repeated after the man.

"Z! Z Daddy! Z!" Kazushi squealed as he looked at his father.

"I heard you, good job," Inuyasha praised as he ruffled his hair. "Mommy is going to be so proud."

Kazushi grinned up at him, before turning back to the t.v.

Inu No Taisho silently watched the interaction with his son and grandson and smiled.

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!" Izayoi's voice carried loudly and with no mistake who she was demanding to see.

"What the hell did I do this time?" Inuyasha asked as his mother marched into the living room.

"Kagome's pregnant?"Izayoi demanded to know.

"Uhh," Inuyasha's intelligently answered as he tried to think of something to say.

"Daddy, what does preggaint mean?"Kazushi ask, wanting to know what his mother was.

Izayoi looked down at her grandson in horror, before she turned to look at her son.

"He doesn't know thay Kagome's having another baby? Oh shoot! I'm sorry!"

"Wow! Our boy can't keep it in his pants, can he?" Miroku told Koga with a smirk.

"Or he doesn't know about condoms," Koga response back with a high five.

"It's okay Mom," Inuyasha said before picking up his son and sitting him in his lap.

"Pregnant means that mommy's going to have another baby,"Inuyasha explained simply to his son.

"Like me?" Kazushi asked as he played with his fingers.

"Yeah. But a little smaller," Inuyasha told him before poking his stomach. "But you know what? You're going to be a big brother?"

"Bwobber?" Kazushi asked excitedly.

"Brother," Inuyasha corrected, but Kazushi jumped off his lap and ran towards his grandfather and uncle.

"I'm a bwobber! A bwobber!" Kazushi exclaimed happily.

"Aww! He's so happy," Izayoi said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Who's ready to eat?" Rin asked as she walked into the room.

"Me!"the men said in unison.

Ayame shook her head as the men ran passed her as she made her way to the living room.

"They never grow up," she concluded as she stood next to Rin.

"Boys will be boys," Rin stated as they turned around to go to the dining room.

After everyone fixed their plate, everyone began to eat.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he set a plate of food in front of his son, before sitting down in his seat.

"I think she's in the bathroom. She wasn't feeling good earlier," Izayoi told him.

Inuyasha nodded before picking up his fork.

"So, when are you guys going to visit your parents? I know they're going to hate me since I kept you guys hostage," Izayoi said with a giggle.

"Tomorrow," Sango said before taking a sip of her orange juice. "We're going to visit Miroku's parents at noon and mine around five. I wonder how big Kohaku's grown," Sango said thinking about her brother.

"My grandparents went out this weekend. So I'll probably see them after the wedding," Ayame said.

Izayoi listened to the rest of their response as she continued to eat. When Kikyo started talking, Kagome walked into the room.

She gave everyone a small smile, before she made her way to Inuyasha.

"Thanks for making me a plate," Kagome whispered after sitting down. She smiled as she noticed the absence of eggs on her plate.

"I know you didn't like eggs when you were pregnant with Kazushi."

Kagome silently thanked him for remembering and grabbed a grape to eat.

"Naomi called, she wants to see Kazushi and I later on today,"Kagome informed Inuyasha quietly.

Inuyasha nodded and was about to say something, but his mother stopped him.

"So Kagome, how did you meet Inuyasha?"Izayoi asked.

Kagome looked up and noticed everyone looking at them.

"Oh, sorry. I met Inuyasha on a airplane. We were both heading to the same destination," Kagome said and felt Inuyasha grab her hand and squeeze it.

Izayoi smiled, but at the corner of her eye, she glanced at Kikyo.

Kikyo looked down at her plate, before clearing her throat.

"Why were you going to America?" Izayoi curiously asked.

"I was going to study modeling," Kagome explained. "My parents wanted me to follow my passion. I actually model most of your clothing since you're my motivation."Kagome said with a small blush.

"Oh! Thank you dear. That means a lot," Izayoi stated a she placed a hand over her heart, as she looked across the table at her.

"So Kagome, is your family in America or Japan?" Rin asked as she grabbed a glass of milk. "You look very familiar."

"She's the Ambassador and Army General's daughter," Inuyasha stated nonchalantly, causing everyone, besides Sesshomaru and their parents, eyes to widen.

"Are you serious?" Koga asked.

"Yes. It's no big deal though," Kagome said with a laugh.

"You're like royalty!" Rin exclaimed.

"Not really," Kagome stated with a shake of the head. "But I'm not entirely sure where my family is at. My younger brother is probably with my father somewhere. Last I heard, my mom was visiting the Philippines and my older brother he's around Japan, somewhere."

Kagome shifts in her seat as Inuyasha gives her a look. He knew she wasn't telling the entire truth, but choose to ignore it by eating.

"I haven't talked to my parents, well since I got married I think. Or when Kazushi was born. Not sure."

"So you and your family aren't close?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We are, when they're not busy. My brothers work with the government and my parents are always busy," Kagome said quietly. "But when they do come in town, we usually spend a lot of time together,"Kagome said clearing her throat.

Sango nodded as she stared at Kagome.

"Toga and I planned a date for our wedding," Izayoi announced. "It's on the 12 in three months. I think by that time, we should have everything planned and what not,"Izayoi said changing the subject.

Everyone nodded in response.

"I can't believe you and Toga have been married 25 years. I hope Sesshy and I can last like you two," Rin stated with a soft smile.

"I can't believe it either. Even though he's an idiot, he's a keeper," Izayoi said as she slapped Inu No Taisho's arm, causing everyone to laugh.

Everyone began to converse in their own conversations as they finished breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was done eating and going upstairs to prepare to start their day.

"I'll wash him up," Inuyasha told Kagome as he looked down at her with Kazushi in his arms.

"Okay. I'll be up there in a second," Kagome said before she leaned up to kiss his lips.

Inuyasha kissed her back, before he turned around to walk out the dining room.

Kagome turned around and looked at her mother-in-law who was collecting the dirty plates.

"Oh! You're such a doll dear," Izayoi stated when she noticed Kagome helping her clear off the table.

"It's no problem," Kagome said as she piled five plates on top of each other. "Izayoi."

"Yes?"Izayoi said scrapping remnants of eggs onto another plate.

"I was wondering, if you needed help planning the wedding, I could help you," Kagome stated. "And it will gives us some time to bond."

"That sounds like an excellent idea dear. How about we get dressed and I'll meet you in the conference room. Sounds like a plan?"Izayoi said side hugging her daughter in law.

Kagome nodded with a smile on her face as she looked at her.

"Definitely,"Kagome said and carried her load to the kitchen.

.

.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Ok have fun," Inuyasha said as Kagome walked out the room.

"I will!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned around to grab his red t-shirt. He put it on before walking out the room.

He took a step out, only to collide with Kikyo.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he steadied them and closed the door.

"Hi," Kikyo responded with a small blush. "Where are you going?"

"To find Kazushi, I think the guys took him to the game room."

"Oh. And where's your significant other?"

"My wife is with my mom. They're planning the wedding together,"Inuyasha said internally relieved that his special ladies were getting along with each other.

"I was going to help with that. Maybe later," Kikyo said with a hopeless sigh.

"So what have you been up to since high school?" Inuyasha asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm a food chemist."

"Science. Yuck!"

"Oh shut up," Kikyo said with a laugh. "So what have you been up to? Besides your family and all."

"I'm a lawyer. I own my own law firm and handle some of my parents' business."

"Ni-"

"You can't catch me!" Kazushi shouted as he ran down the hallway with Miroku following him close behind.

Inuyasha watched his son as ran passed him, before turning to look at his best friend who was panting in front of them.

"Damn, his fast. Even for an half demon toddler. Now I know why Kagome's so skinny. If she had to run after him all day, Kami! I'll be a model too!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes as Inuyasha chuckled.

"He's not that hard to control. Hey! does Mom and Pops still have Ari and Kai?" Inuyasha asked, referring to two black danes his father had since he was born.

"Yeah. I think Izzy said something about them being at the vet. They should be back this weekend. Oh! Your mom also brought a poodle and yorkshire,"Miroku said finally breathing correctly.

"So the house is full of dogs. Great," Inuyasha joked.

"Exactly. Oh! Almost forgot, your dad wants to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yeah. It didn't look that important, so don't be worried my friend."

"Keh."

Miroku and Kikyo watched Inuyasha turn around, in the direction his son had just ran.

"Maybe I sh-"

"No." Miroku said forcibly.

Kikyo turned and looked at Miroku who looked at her.

"You don-,"Kikyo started but Miroku held up his hand to a stop her.

"Kikyo, just leave Inuyasha alone. He's a married man. And this is the most I've seen him happy,"Miroku said looking the direction Inuyasha disappeared to.

"I'm a grown woman Miroku. I'll do as I please,"Kikyo said angrily.

Miroku shook his head as Kikyo walked down the hallway.

"Uncle Miroku! Come get me!" Kazushi shouted from the other end of the hallway. He waved his hand in the air with a big grin on his face.

"Cocky much? Just like his father," he mumbled with a smirk.

"Coming!" Miroku shouted and gave chase to the toddler.

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

"You wanted to see me?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked into his father's office.

Inu No Taisho continued to work as his youngest son slammed the door. Inu No Taisho signed his name on a dotted line, before he looked up at his son.

"Tomorrow, I'll be taking Kazushi to the golf course,"Inu No Taisho said folding his fingers together. "I would like my friends to meet my grandson."

"Okay," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"About yesterday-," Inu No Taisho began but Inuyasha stopped him from continuing.

"Let's not talk about that okay?" Inuyasha said as he turned around to leave.

"Sit." Inuyasha's father commanded.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Inuyasha snapped as he turned to look at his father. Inu No Taisho stood up and walked towards him.

"You will not speak to me like that."

"Why should I care? You're obviously disappointed in me," Inuyasha said heatedly .

"Is that what you care about?" Inu No Taisho asked. "Will you ever grow up?"

"How about you be proud of me for once, huh Dad?! For once in my damn life!" Inuyasha shouted as his fist tightened at his side.

"I have always been proud of you!"

"When? When was the last time you said, 'Great job son. I'm proud of you!' Inuyasha snapped. "You've always cherished Sesshomaru over me! Hell! You care about Koga and Miroku more than me!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inu No Taisho paused as he listened to his son's confession.

"You know, what. Why do I waste my fucking time. I'll be out of here tomorrow night," Inuyasha said. "Tell mom I'm sorr-"

Inu No Taisho grabbed his son by the back of his neck and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry son."

"I don't want your pit-"

"Just shut up for once," Inu No Taisho said with a chuckle.

He pulled away and looked at his youngest son.

"I'm sorry. I've always been proud of abd cherished you. You are my youngest son, the baby," Inu No Taisho said with a chuckle. "I was just hard on you because I want the best for you."

"You could have told me that," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at him.

"Even though you were mad at me, you shouldn't have kept your family away from us."

"Dad, I didn't have a choice. I didn't want you or Mom to get hurt,"Inuyasha said looking away.

"I don't want your pity, son," Inu No Taisho mocked with a smirk. "Your mother and I can handle ourselves."

Inuyasha sighed but nodded,"I guess you're right, old man."

"So we're good?" Inu No Taisho asked holding his hand out.

"We're good," Inuyasha confirmed with a smirk and shook his dad's hand.

.

"Come catch me! Come catch me!" Kazushi laughed in childlike glee toying with the two adults.

"Get him from the right. I'll get him from the left!" Miroku shouted to Koga.

_**Crash**_!

"Haha! You didn't catch me!" Kazushi teased.

Inuyasha shook his head, before he ran towards the door.

"I have to get him before they tear the house apart."

Inu No Taisho watched his son run towards the door, before he walked back to his desk.

"Daddy! No! Don't catch me!"Kazushi shouted.

Inu No Taisho shook his head as he sat down in his seat. He looked at the picture of a five year old Inuyasha and him smiling. He picked up the frame and smiled.

"I love you son. Never forget that."

.

.

**With Kagome and Izayoi**

"I think we're done for today," Kagome said as she closed her notebook.

"I'm so excited!" Izayoi squealed.

Kagome giggled as she looked at her mother in law.

"I'm glad. Everyone should be able to enjoy their wedding day. Even if you're renewing your vows. It's a joyous moment."

"Did you enjoy yours with Inuyasha?"Izayoi asked.

"Yes. It was small, but we had a nice time. Our color scheme was yellow and pink," Kagome said thinking back to her own wedding.

"Cute," Izayoi commented. "Kagome, I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'm not a prude. Totally not one, but could Inuyasha and you turn down the affection in front of everyone."

"Oh," Kagome stated, completely caught off guard by Izayoi's request. "I'm sorry," she said as she placed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I guess it's because Inuyasha was always busy when we were in America and we never got to, ahh, be affectionate."

Izayoi nodded as she looked at Kagome's blushing face. "And then I'm either modeling or taking care of Kazushi."

Kagome sighed as she leaned back. "And it's also because what we're doing here, in America, it's fine, normal. But I forgot, Japan's a little more conservative."

"Yeah," Izayoi stated as she stood up. "But there's nothing wrong with showing affectionate. Toga and I share small kisses and what not. It-."

"It feels like you're giving me the sex talk Izzy," Kagome told her with a giggle. "I understand what you're trying to say."

"Okay. Good," Izayoi said with a relieved sigh. She felt bad for asking such a thing from Kagome. But she also felt bad for Kikyo. "I have to go check on everyone and make sure everything is set up."

Kagome nodded as she looked down at the open binder in front of her.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I had fun today, Kagome."

Kagome smiled as she looked at her.

"I had fun too, Mom."

.

.

**An hour later**

"We'll probably go to the spa afterwards. Also, I have to check out this modeling deal they're offering me. But that's later on today,"Kagome said to Inuyasha.

Everyone looked up as Kagome, Kazushi, and Inuyasha walked into the livingroom.

"Where are you two going?" Rin asked as Kikyo chewed on her gum while looking at Inuyasha.

"Kagome's going to visit an old friend," Inuyasha announced.

"Say bye Ushi," Kagome said as she grabbed Kazushi's hand.

"Bye bye Grandma! Bye bye Grandpa! Bye bye Daddy! Bye bye Uncle Miroku! Bye bye-,"Kazushi stopped to take a deep breath to continue.

"We get it son," Inuyasha said as he chuckled and ruffled Kazushi's hair.

Kazushi grinned up at his dad, before he dragged his mother to walk out the door.

"I'll call you later," Kagome said as Inuyasha bent down to kiss her cheek. "Bye everyone," she said before Kazushi dragged her down the hallway.

"Be careful!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Bye daddy!"Kazushi shouted before the front door closed.

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked at his family.

"He's so adorable," Rin said as she looked at Izayoi knitting a scarf.

The boys were sitting in front of the tv playing a video game.

"I just wish I could have been there for the birth. I bet he had the chubbiest cheeks," Izayoi stated with a sad smile. "But he's here now. And that's what matters."

Inuyasha looked at his mom, before he turned around to walk out the living room.

.

.

**With Kagome**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"You just looks so handsome," Kagome said as she looked down at her son. His long silver hair was in a high ponytail. He had on a blue button down short sleeve shirt over his khaki shorts.

"Pretty Mommy!" Kazushi said as he pointed at his mother.

Kagome ran a hand over her green sundress with white flowers at the bottom.

"Why thank you," Kagome said as she patted his hair.

Kagome turned around as the gold doors open.

"Kagome!"

"Naomi!"

The two best friend screamed as they hugged each other. Kagome squeezed her friend, before pulling back.

"Look at you!"

Naomi, a black hair neko demon, smiled at her in response. She has green eyes and pointy ears with piercing's at the bottom and top of her ears. She has a pink ball piercing at the top of her eyebrow and a diamond stud in her nose.

She's wearing a pink shirt with black jogging pants.

"Look at me? Look at you! Foxy mama, huh?"

Kagome giggled in response.

"Mommy, Mommy, who that?" Kazushi asked a he tugs on her leg.

"Oh my gosh! He's grown so big!" Naomi exclaimed as she bent down and pinched Kazushi's cheek.

"Hi little guy. I'm your Aunt Naomi."

After introduction, Kagome, Naomi, and Kazushi walked into the house.

"We're going to the patio," Naomi said as they walked passed a group of butlers.

"How are your parents?" Kagome asked as she maneuvered Kazushi onto her other hip.

"Good. Apparently Dad thinks running the country is easy and Mom is out doing some charity work," Naomi stated as they walked out onto the marble floor.

Kagome set Kazushi to the side, in front of a pile of toys. She sat at the two seat table that looked over the big, well groomed, landscape.

"So what's up girl?" Naomi asked with a hand on her hip.

"Inuyasha,"Kagome said.

Naomi arched an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Explain."

.

.

**With the group**

"What's that?" Izayoi asked as Inuyasha put a DVD into the DVD player.

"It better not be a sex tape Inuyasha," Miroku said. "If it is, let me get some popcorn first."

**Slap**!

Koga snickered as Miroku fell onto the floor unconscious.

"The damn pervert," Sango mumbled as she crossed her arms.

Izayoi sighed as she leaned against her husband. "Some things never change."

"Kagome and I felt bad that you all missed out on Kazushi's life, so Kagome packed a few DVDs and what not," Inuyasha stated before pushing play.

.

_"Inuyasha! Get out! I look horrible!" Kagome whined as she holds her infant son to her chest. _

_"You look fine Kagome. Now smile."_

_Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and the camera in response._

_"Just move over so the camera can see the baby."_

_"Our parents are going to flip when they see him," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked towards the bed and took a seat._

_"He's so small," Inuyasha mumbled._

_"6 pounds and __3__ ounces," Kagome said as she runs a hand down the sleeping baby's cheek._

_The baby opens his eyes revealing gold eyes._

_"Aww! Good morning baby,"both parents cooed._

.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched tears form in Izayoi's eyes as she watched the video. Inu No Taisho wrapped his arms around Izayoi's shoulders as he watched the tv screen.

Everyone in the living room was watching the video too.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the screen too.

'It's good to be back.'

.

.

**With Kagome**

"They all looked at me as if I stole something," Kagome told her. Naomi hands her a cup of tea in response.

"Then apparently, I'm showing too much affection. I can't be myself!" Kagome exclaimed. "Then his ex-girlfriend, let me tell you about her."

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Ex-girlfriend?" Naomi asked as she took a seat in front of Kagome.

"Yes. They dated in high school and broke up because she said no to his proposal."

"Okay. Okay. I know that part."

"However, she doesn't think they broke up and thought she could patch things up with him."

"Problem because you two are married and got a kid. And you're a badass, so she can forgot about that dream."

"Bingo," Kagome said as she raised her teacup to her lips. "But, not kid anymore, I'm pregnant."

"What!? Are you serious, Kagome?" Naomi askes in shock.

Kagome shook her head as she sips her tea.

"Did the condom break?" Naomi whispered.

Tea flies out of Kagome's nose in response, causing Naomi to laugh.

Kazushi looked at his mom and new aunt, before turning around to play with his toys.

'Grown-ups are weird.'

.

.

**Later that day**

**With Kikyo**

Kikyo smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Everyone was going out for dinner today.

She reached behind her and tried to zip up the dress, but her hands couldn't reach the zipper.

"Really?" Kikyo asked with a groan.

She looked up as someone walks past her room.

"Hey!"

"Yo!" Inuyasha respond as he continued walking passed her room.

Kagome had came back to the house earlier, but had to leave to take care of some business.

"Inuyasha! Come here!" Kikyo shouted in quietly glee.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into her room.

He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and grey fitted dress pants and polished black dress shoes.

"Can you zip up my dress?" Kikyo asked as she turned away revealing the waist part of her black underwear and the back of her black lace bra.

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha said as he walked into the room. Kikyo giggled as Inuyasha zips up her dress.

"It tickles."

Inuyasha grumbled in response before stepping back.

"Done getting ready?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Just a few touch ups to my make up," Kikyo said as she turned around to face him.

"I don't understand why you women put on makeup. You don't need it."

Kikyo blushed as she stared at him.

"Inuyasha," she started to say.

She took a step towards him, but a commotion from the hallways stopped her.

"Kazushi! You need to give Uncle Miroku back his phone," Miroku pleaded from the laughing toddler.

"No!"

"That boy. I guess I can't complain, he is a mini me," Inuyasha told her as he cracked a smile. "And he has Kagome's bad ass attitude. So I shouldn't complain."

Kikyo nodded as Inuyasha ran out the room as a vase broke.

"Everytime I think he doesn't love me, he shows signs that-"

Kikyo shook her head as she walked towards her dresser. "He's married. But you never know."

.

.

**Thirty minutes later **

"What's going on with you and Kikyo?" Koga asked.

"What the hell? Nothing! I'm married," Inuyasha snapped as he leaned back in his seat. All the men were riding in one limo while the woman rode in another. His parents were already at the restuarant.

"You better make that clear with her and the girls."

"So that's why the girls have been mean mugging me?" Inuyasha asked as he took a gulp of his bottle of beer. "That's a bunch of bullshit. What was I supposed to do? Wait for her? She denied my proposal,"Inuyasha argued.

"She did. But you should have made it clear on where you two stand," Sesshomaru said in a low tone as Kazushi shifted in his lap. He was taking a nap across his lap.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but closed it. He sighed as he leaned back. "I guess. But who would have thought I would wait seven years for her an-"

"Obviously she did," Koga said causing Inuyasha to glare at him.

"Maybe when you clear everything up with the girls, everyone can see how happy Kagome makes you. She seems like a nice girl."

"Th-"

"And her rack! I mean no wonder she's a model. And those legs!"

It only took a half of second, before Inuyasha launches himself at his best friend.

"Guys calm down!"

"Sit your asses down!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I was only stating facts!"

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

"Oh good, everyone's here," Izayoi said as Inuyasha helped his son into his chair. He placed the crayons and a color page in front of him.

"Everyone but Kagome. Where is she?" Izayoi asked as she took a seat in her gold knee length dress with black heels and accessories.

"She had some business to take care of. A modeling shoot I think."

Izayoi nodded as she sits diagonally from her husband.

The seat order is: Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome (when she gets there), Kazushi, and Rin.

On the other side is: Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and Koga.

After everyone ordered their drinks, Kikyo excused herself from table.

Inuyasha watched her, before he turned towards everyone. "How about we talk about the elephant in the room."

"What do you mean son?" Inu No Taisho asked with a forced smile.

Izayoi slammed her heel into his foot, causing him to jump a little.

"Kikyo and I. And Kago-"

"There's nothing to talk about. You got married without telling anyone. You didn't care whose heart you broke in the process," Sango snapped as she puts down her menu.

"She said no," Inuyasha growled.

"But you gave her hope that she hand a chance. You told her that you loved her," Rin said as she looked at him.

"I was gone for seven years."

"So. Don't you still love your parents," Sango stated.

"That's a different love and you know that. Kikyo and I can't and will not be together and that's a fact," Inuyasha quietly snapped, trying not to alert Kazushi. "So as long as MY wife is here. At least treat her with the respect that she deserves. Have some dece-."

"Mrs. Takahashi,"a waiter greeted Kagome.

"Hello," Kagome said with a wave.

Everyone looked up to see Kagome and a waiter standing in the doorway. The waiter nodded before walking away.

Kagome smiled as she made her way to the empty seat next to her husband and child.

She wore a short sleeve black dress that's see-through from the top of her breast and above; the dress stops at her knee. Her red heels makes her bare legs look longer than before. The jewelry is the same color of her shoes. Her hair is in a bun with a swoop bang and with light makeup.

"Hello Kagome," Izayoi and Inu No Taisho greeted as they stood up to hug their daughter-in-law.

"What's going on?"

"Just a little disagreement," Izayoi stated.

After hugging Inu No Taisho, Kagome walked to her seat.

"How did the deal go?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up and pulled out her seat. He glared at Sango who put her menu up and over her face.

"I got it," Kagome said after sitting down.

"That's good," he stated as he leans down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Kagome nodded, before looking at her son and talking to him. Kikyo walked into the room and took her seat across from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's thigh and squeezed it.

Kagome rolls her eyes but smiled.

Sango whispered something into Kikyo's ear, causing her to smile and laugh. Kikyo glanced at Kagome and whispered something back to Sango.

'_This shall be fun_,' Kagome thought to herself with a slight narrow of the eyes.

.

.

**At the restaurant**

**In the storage room**

"She's in Japan! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" a woman yelled into Naraku's phone.

"I didn't think anything of it. "

"Is Kazushi with her?"

"Yeah, they're having dinner with Inuyasha's family. The Takahashi's."

"She's still married? Ahhh! I'm such a horrible mother. I should know this."

"Mom, Kagome is not lesbian. Stop reading what the tabloids say about Kari Rika. She's happily married,"Naraku assured his mother.

"Oh shut up Na-Na. I know. I know. Look, just tell Kagome that I'll be home soon. And get your brother and father too. I want it to be a family affair, yes?"his mother gushed in excitement.

"Aye Aye, Ambassador,"Naraku teased.

"Love you son."

"Love you too. Bye mom."

Naraku put his phone in his pocket, before walking out the storage room and to the kitchen.

"Time for work," he mumbled as he picked up a tray of food.

.

.

**An hour later**

"Dinner was good," Inu No Taisho announced as the waiters grabbed their empty plates and exchanges them with their dessert.

Everyone agreed in response.

"Chocolate Mama," Kazushi said as the waiter placed a chocolate cake in front of him.

"Don't get messy," Kagome said as she tugged on his bib.

Kazushi smiled before he looked down at his plate. Curiously he looked at his aunt's plate and saw chocolate chip cookies.

Kikyo mumbles something to Sango, causing her to snicker.

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked clearly irritated. "You've been mumbling underneath your breath since we've been out."

"Kagome, now is not the time," Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed his wife's hand.

"No. It's the perfect time. What's your problem Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"You're my problem, Kagome," Kikyo snapped as she stood up.

"Explain," Kagome said with a smile as she planted both of her hands on the table and stood up.

"You walk in here like you own something or someone. No one wants you here," Kikyo snapped. "Why the hell are you even here?"

"Because, unlike you, my husband who is part of this family invited me. Unlike you, a pathetic excuse for a woman, I am part of this family."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he stood up and grabbed her arm. He knew how wild and cruel she could get. "Stop."

"Me, a pathetic woman? Ha! Don't make me laugh. At least I don't sell my body."

"Sell my body? Sweetheart, you are mistaken. Wow! You really are just as jealous as you look," Kagome stated with a tilt of the head. Inuyasha tried to get her to sit down.

"Kaggy, calm down," he whispered against the side of her head. "For the baby."

"Jealous of what? You? Hardly!"

"Jealous because I have something that you can't or could never have," Kagome snapped with a smirk.

"Kagome," Inuyasha begged as he grabbed her hands off the table.

"She started it," Kagome mumbled as she looked down at her son.

"That's it you worthless-" Kikyo started to say, but Kagome's scream stopped her.

"Kazushi!"

Kagome hovered over her red faced son as she tried to find out the problem.

"What's the matter baby? Huh? What's the matter? Tell Mommy huh?"

"Oh no!" Rin exclaimed as she shot up and out of her seat, causing her chair to slam against the hardwood floor. "He must have eaten one of my cookies."

"Did it have nuts in it?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome patted Kazushi's back. Rin shakily nodded yes as tears formed in her eyes.

"Tummy hurt," Kazushi sobbed into Kagome's chest.

"The ambulance is on their way," Sesshomaru said as Kagome wiped her hand in the napkin.

"Baby, you have to spit the peanuts out," Kagome said as she patted his back again.

Kazushi spits in her hand a few more times, before cough up a little blood.

"Shh, it's okay baby. Shh," Kagome whispered as she rubbed his back.

She wiped her hand on the napkin and looked at her husband, with teary eyes.

Kazushi let out a small scream as pain erupts in his throat.

He jumped, causing Kagome to almost drop him.

"Hurt mommy! Hurt!"

"I know sweetheart, Mommy knows."

"Hand him over," Inuyasha demanded. Kagome hands him over and bits her bottom lip.

"What's going on?"

Inu No Taisho turned around to see a tall man with black hair and red eyes. He's wearing a waiter's outfit with a tray in his hands.

"My grandson is having an allergic reaction," Inu No Taisho informed him with fear in his eyes as two paramedics rushed into the room.

They exam Kazushi, before taking him out the room.

"What hospital is he going to?" Izayoi asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Sogo," Inuyasha told her before rushing out of the room after his wife.

"I hope he's okay," Rin said as Sesshomaru and she walk out the room behind his parents.

"I do too."

Everyone walked out the room. They didn't notice the waiter staring at them.

The waiter pulled out his phone as he walked out the party room.

"Hello?" a baritone voice answered.

"We have a problem," Naraku said into the phone.

.

.

**Ten minutes later **

**With Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around to see his family and friends running towards him.

"How's Kazushi?"

"We're not sure," Inuyasha said while running his fingers through his hair. He shook head before directing them to the waiting room on the second floor. Luckily there wasn't anyone else in the room. "They're running some test on him now. They might have to pump his stomach."

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha gave her a sharp look, before turning to look at his mom who looked like she was going to breakdown at any moment.

Miroku quietly ushered Sango to a seat as Ayame, Rin, Kikyo, and Koga stood off to the side.

"She went to the bathroom, to clear her mind. I was going to check on her in a few minutes."

Inu No Taisho nodded, but a new scent hit his nose, causing him and Sesshomaru to look towards the entrance. Inuyasha caught their stare and turned around.

"Hello."

"Naraku," Inuyasha said in shock.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother-in-law. Nice to see you again," Naraku stated with a wave and a smirk. Inuyasha scoffed as he looked at him.

"Inuyasha, who's this?" Izayoi asked as she looked at her son.

"This is Kagome's older brother, Naraku."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you in person," Naraku stated with a small bow.

Everyone waved and said hello in response.

"Where's Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"In the bathroom," Inuyasha stated before running his fingers through his hair. "Kazushi ate-"

"I know," Naraku said with a nod. "The family knows."

Inuyasha nodded but paused when he realized what Naraku had just said. "Family as in-"

"Everyone," Naraku said with a smirk.

"Shit," Inuyasha mumbled.

"How long have you been in Japan?" Izayoi asked as she stood next to her son.

"As long as Kagome and Inuyasha have been here," Naraku stated. "I'm Kagome's bodyguard."

"Which she doesn't need," Inuyasha growled. "She has me."

"That she does," Naraku said with a smirk. "For now."

"What the hell is that supp-"

"Inuyasha!"a loud male voice bellowed through the waiting room.

Inuyasha tensed up causing all the men in the room to look at him. They heard loud footstep stomp their way towards the waiting room.

"I should go," Naraku said with a chuckle. "Have fun with daddy dearest."

"You son of-"

"You!"

"Shit!"

Before Inuyasha could move, he was slammed against the wall behind Sango. Sango squeaked as she stood up and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay? Who is this?" Izayoi asked as Inu No Taisho took a step toward them.

"He's fine," Naraku stated, that caused everyone, beside Inuyasha and the unknown man, to look at him.

"It's just a greeting between family."

"What did you do to my grandson?" the man growled through narrow eyes.

He had on a army uniform with several ribbons and medals on it. His salt and pepper hair was in a high ponytail, revealing his smooth, wrinkle free face.

His hand was around Inuyasha's throat, pinning him against the wall. Inuyasha's feet dangled a little from the ground. His wide shoulders blocks Inuyasha's view of everyone in the room.

"Hey Pops," Inuyasha wheezed as he stared into the dark blue eyes of his father-in-law.

"Long time no see."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raise your hand if you want to kill me right now... ^0^. Please don't lol. **

**But Kagome's dad and brother are here... As some of you guessed, the mysterious man, Na-Na, was Kagome's older brother! Kagome's mother and younger brother are coming soon.**

**And Kikyo though... will she and Kagome become friends after this? Will Kagome and the girls become friends?^.^.**

**Izayoi has sympathy for Kikyo, but will she choose her over her ****daughter****-in-law... You'll have to see in the next chapter. ^-^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Thank you to everyone who review, favorite, and follow this story and my other stories… **

**Thank you everyone who favorite and follow me. ^-^. Love ya'll.**

**Long time no see guys! Lol. But I'm back. Sorry, I was very busy with school and finals. But I'm happy to report that I pass all my AP and honor classes with all A's and one B.^-^. Time to look at colleges and what not next ****semester****. Exciting. ^0^.**

**I hope everyone passed their finals and classes!**

**Once ****again****, sorry for being MIA.**

**Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', and my one shots.**

***The updating schedule is on my profile too.**

**I have an idea for a new story.. . Excited, but I'll post it either After Secretary to Wife or If loving you is wrong is over... Not entirely sure... Just wanted to keep ya'll in the loop.**

***I'm also thinking about updating my New Year's one shot ...Might write a Christmas story too.. Not completely sure. But be looking out for some new or updated stuff. ^-^. **

**Thank you MadamScorpio! Love ya**

**Preview:**

"Look at me, and tell me that you don't have feelings for me," Kikyo snapped as she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, causing him to turn and look at her.

"I-"

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Inuyasha and Kikyo look to the entrance of the waiting room in response.

**.**

**.**

**Who interrupted them? Kagome? Sango? Naraku? And what was Inuyasha going to say? **

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated is: Secretary to Wife**

**Bye ^-^.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Is It Too Late to Say Sorry

**Sogo Waiting Room**

"Ha, funny," Makoto growled as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're kinda cutting off my air circulation," Inuyasha wheezed as he started to turn a little pale.

Inu No Taisho was about to step in, but Kagome's entrance into the waiting room stopped him.

"Daddy?"Kagome asked.

Makoto turned around to see his daughter staring at him. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her face was clean of any make up. Kagome set her heels on the chair next to the doorway as she looked at her husband and father.

"What are you doing?" Kagome questioned her father.

Inuyasha collapsed on the floor as Makoto rushed towards his daughter and hugged her.

"I've missed you my dear," Makoto said as he pulled away from the hug.

"I missed you too, dad," Kagome responded.

"What happened to my grandson?" Makoto asked as he cups her face in his hands.

"Kazushi ate peanuts again," Kagome said.

Makoto let out a sigh of relief, but still stayed on guard.

"Is he okay?" Makoto asked not as tense as before.

"We don't know yet," Kagome said before giving him a smile. "But no news is good news right?"

"Sometimes dear," Makoto stated with a nod.

Kagome's face drops as Naraku snickers.

"Nice pep talk, dad," Naraku said from his spot at the door way.

Makoto frowned as he turned around to face his oldest son. His medals jingle at his transition.

"You were supposed to be watching them," Makoto pointed out.

"I was!" Naraku snapped. "How the hell was I supposed to know that Kazushi was going to eat peanuts again?"

Kagome shook her head as she walked around the arguing men to her husband on the floor with his mom.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she crouched down in front of him.

Inuyasha nodded as he rubbed his neck. "He didn't use as much pressure as he did last time."

Kagome cracked a small smile as Inuyasha stood up with the some help from his mother.

"I'm okay mom. Really," Inuyasha said after he cleared his throat.

"No you're not! You were almost choked to death!" Izayoi stated in slight panic.

"He wasn't going to kill me, mom," Inuyasha said with a smile, before his tone turned serious. "If Kagome wasn't here he would but-."

"Why are you joking about this?" Izayoi screeched.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi," an unfamiliar voice said at the door quieting everyone.

Everyone looked toward the door to see a woman with brown hair, wearing a white lab coat, and holding a clipboard.

"Uhh, I'm looking for Kagome and Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm Doctor Tsukiyomi. I'm the doctor looking after Kazushi," Dr. Tsukiyomi said matter of factly.

"That's us," Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to go see the doctor.

"How is he? Is my baby okay?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Can we step outside for a second," Doctor Tsukiyomi asked.

Kagome looked up and gave Inuyasha a worried look. But Inuyasha squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging nod that everything will be fine.

The two families watched them walk out the room, before turning to each other.

"I hope Kazushi is okay," Izayoi whispered, causing Inu No Taisho to wrap his arms around her.

Makoto cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn and now look at him and Naraku.

"I am sorry for the way I acted before. I am Makoto Higurashi the Second," Makoto said before giving a long bow. "Kagome's father."

"It's nice to meet you," Izayoi stated as she gave him a bow too. "I'm-."

"I know who you are," Makoto stated while standing to his full height again. "I know who you all are, from Sesshomaru all the way to Sango."

Sango squirmed a little as she glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Father likes to know who his little princess and prince are involved with," Naraku explained quickly as he saw the uncomfortable looks on all their faces. "And he's very blunt and barbaric just so you know."

Makoto rolled his eyes in response as the door opens.

"Sir, there's a situation occurring at base," a soldier informed his superior.

Makoto tensed as he heard the news from one of his soldiers.

"Tell Kagome I'll be back. Call your mother and brother." Naraku nodded at his father's command.

"It was nice meeting you all. Hopefully we will see each other in a less stressful situation," Makoto stated, before turning around and stalking away.

"Wow. That was-," Rin whispered trying to find the perfect word.

"Tense," Miroku says, finishing Rin's sentence.

"Yeah. You can say that again," Rin stated as Inuyasha walked back into the waiting room.

"Did Makoto leave already?" He asked looking around for Kagome's father.

"Yes. How's Kazushi?" Naraku questioned his brother-in-law.

"He's fine. They were able to bring down the swelling in his throat. They gave him a couple of shots and ointment for his rashes. But he's good," Inuyasha stated. "The doctor said we might be able to take him home tonight. He'll be sleepy for the rest of the night."

"Thank heavens!" Izayoi exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Where's Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"She went with the doctor to talk about autoinjectors for Kazushi. Since this has happened more than a couple of times, we need to be more prepared," Inuyasha explained. "He's in room 35B."

Everyone nodded in response.

"Can I talk to Rin, Ayame, and Sango outside for a moment," Inuyasha said while making his way to the door.

The girls gave each other a look, before doing as they were asked.

"I wonder what's that's all about," Kikyo mumbled to herself as to why she wasn't included in the group of girls Inuyasha needed to speak with.

"Let's go see our grandson, Toga," Izayoi stated.

Inu No Taisho nodded as he guided them out the room. Naraku glanced around, before making his way out of the room too.

He pulled out his phone and pressed a number.

"Hello? How's my little Sushi?" An older woman's voice came through the earpiece.

"He's fine mom. I believe that Kagome and Inuyasha will take him home tonight," Naraku informed his mother.

"Ahh. Good, good. Well inform your brother, he should be kept in the loop too," Korari said.

"Yes ma'am," Naraku said.

"And when you get the chance, tell your father that he left the toilet seat up again," his mother said.

"Will do," Naraku stated with a chuckle. "Bye."

"Bye," Korari said and hung up the phone.

.

.

**With Inuyasha and The Girls**

"What's-," Sango began but stopped when she saw the pissed off expression on Inuyasha's face.

"Cut the bullshit," Inuyasha growled as he looked at the girls.

The girls' back straightened at the tone he took.

"In-" Rin tried to say, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Look. You guys are my best friends, but I'll draw the line when it comes to my wife and child. You guys have been nothing but disrespectful to Kagome and she hasn't done a damn thing but been nice to you guys," Inuyasha angrily said.

"Inuy-," Ayame tried to say.

"I cherish you guys but listen carefully. I don't care if you don't like her but you will respect her. My family comes first and you will treat her with the respect and dignity that she deserves. Do I make myself clear?" Inuyasha stated with no room for argument.

Silence engulfed the hallway as the girls stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"Yes," Rin said.

"Yes," Ayame and Sango said a moment later in unison.

"Good," Inuyasha responded, before bring them in a group hug. "I love you guys, but you have to know where I stand."

"We do and we're sorry," Rin said while squeezing him. "We should have accepted and listened to Kagome instead of immediately siding with Kikyo."

"That's another thing," Inuyasha said as he pulled away from the hug. "There's nothing going on between Kikyo and I. I like her like I do you guys. What we had was a long, long time ago. I've moved on and I hope you guys let her know that too," Inuyasha said seriously.

The girls automatically nodded in response.

"Once again, we're sorry," Sango said.

"I don't need your apology, Kagome does." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Look, I'm going to go check on Kazushi and Kagome," Inuyasha said.

As the girls watched Inuyasha walk down the hallway, Ayame turned around and hit Sango on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sango whined as she rubbed her arm.

"For not listening to me. I told you guys to give Kagome a chance," Ayame said before crossing her arms.

Sango rolled her eyes as she turned around to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"To get a peace offering," Sango said after letting out a sigh.

.

.

.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Kagome hummed as she softly scratched Kazushi's ears.

Kagome looked at his heart monitor. She carefully kissed his red cheek since there was still a small rash on both of them and his neck. Kagome giggled as she stared at him.

"He's too adorable," a voice said at the door of the hospital room.

Kagome didn't notice someone open the door and make their way into the room.

"Hey," Sango said shyly.

"Hi," Kagome said quietly.

"Can I-," Sango asked.

"Mama," Kazushi whispered in a bit of pain.

Kagome looked down and saw her son staring up at her.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" Kagome quietly asked.

"Bad," Kazushi whined a bit.

"Compared to earlier?" Kagome asked.

"Bed-ter," Kazushi said and snuggled up to his mother.

Kagome nodded before kissing his forehead.

"You'll feel better soon honey," Kagome reassured him.

Kagome looked up at Sango who was still in the door way.

"Yes?" Kagome asked still not sure why the woman was there.

"Kagome, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted today and also since you've gotten here," Sango said meekly and sincerely.

Kagome grunted as she started to run her fingers through Kazushi's hair.

Sango sighed as she sets a bag on the bed and pulled out a black and white stuffed husky dog.

"Your brother told me that Kazushi likes dogs," Sango said and handed Kagome a stuffed animal.

Kagome reached out and grabbed the dog that Sango handed her.

"Look Kazushi, you have another doggy," Kagome says as she shows Kazushi the dog. Kazushi smiled and reached for it holding it against his chest.

"Say 'thank you Aunt Sango'," Kagome told her son.

"Tank you Aunt San-go," Kazushi said softly.

"You're welcome buddy," Sango said with a giggle.

Kagome smiled and kissed Kazushi's forehead, before standing up and motioning Sango to walk out the room.

Rin and Ayame stepped back as they allow Sango and Kagome to step out the room.

"Kagome, we-," Rin and Ayame began but Kagome held her hand out for them to stop.

"Sorry? Yeah I get it. Just because you guys say you're sorry doesn't make me forget how you treated me and my son," Kagome said cooly.

"And we know that Kagome," Ayame said as she took a step closer to her.

"We're just trying to make things right from this point on," Rin said as she held out a hand. "We shouldn't have treated you or Kazushi differently. You two did nothing wrong. It's just-," Rin said but stopped when Kagome interrupted her.

"Instead of acting like an adult, you let your teenage feelings get in the way," Kagome stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," Rin said with a sigh.

Kagome stared at her offered hand, before turning around to look through the glass sliding doors. She smiled as she saw her son playing with his new toy.

"For Kazushi and Inuyasha's sake, I'll tolerate you guys," Kagome said before turning around to face them. "They're the only reasons why I'm here. But at least act like adultsand have some respect for my son and I."

"Uhhh." Sango rolled her eyes at Rin's blank face, but smiled and nodded. "We will," Sango confirmed.

Kagome nodded, before sliding the door open. "And don't think we're friends. Like I said, I'm only here and tolerating you girls because of Inuyasha and Kazushi. That's it." Kagome stated as she walked back into the room.

"That went better than I thought," Ayame whispered as she rubbed her arm.

"It did," Sango stated. "At least we're on a tolerable relationship right."

"Yeah. It's a start I guess," Ayame mumbled as she twirled her pigtail around her finger.

"Wait, guys, where's Kikyo?" Rin asked as she looked around.

"And where's Inuyasha?" Sango mumbles as she glances at Kagome and Kazushi, before ushering the girls down the hallway.

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha bent down to collect the candy bar from the vending machine.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo walking into the waiting room.

"Hey," Inuyasha stated as he opened the candy bar.

"How's Kazushi?" Kikyo asked.

"Good. Hopefully, he can be discharged later on tonight," Inuyasha said.

"That's wonderful!" Kikyo exclaimed with a grin.

"It is," Inuyasha told her before taking another bite out of his candy.

There's silence as Inuyasha continued to eat the rest of his candy bar. He crumbled his wrapper as he walked towards the garbage.

"Well, I'm going to go and check on Kagome," Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said quickly to stop him from leaving. She stood in the middle of the doorway so he wouldn't leave.

Inuyasha paused since he couldn't walk any further.

"What?" He asked as he threw his garbage in the trash.

"About earlier, with Kagome-," Kikyo started but Inuyasha held up his hand to stop her from continuing.

"That's between you two. You guys just need to make up or talking it out or whatever," Inuyasha said.

"It does involve you though," she said. "Inuyasha, I still care for you, deeply. I love you," Kikyo said finally getting her feelings off of her chest.

"Kikyo-," Inuyasha started but Kikyo quickly began talking again.

"I thought if I saw you at your parents' party that we can go back to what we use to be. Rekindle our love for each other," Kikyo honestly stated. "But then you came back with-with, a wife and a child," she hissed as she shook her head. "I didn't know what to do, how to react. I can't just put my feelings away for you. I can't...not with our past."

Inuyasha stared into Kikyo's eyes at her bold confession. "Kikyo. I-we- we can't. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha walked around her, but once again, Kikyo stopped him.

"Look at me, and tell me that you don't have feelings for me," Kikyo snapped as she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, causing him to turn and look at her.

"I-," Inuyasha started but stopped when another voice came into the room.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," a male's voice was heard.

Inuyasha and Kikyo look to the entrance of the waiting room in response.

Makoto leaned against the wall with his arm crossed with a small smirk on his face.

"No you weren't. We were just finishing," Inuyasha truthfully said to him as he tried to walk away, but Kikyo stopped him by tightening her grip on his wrist.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said pulling him towards her.

"Dammit Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled as he twist around to glare at Kikyo. "What do you want me to say? Huh? That I love you? I can't do that because it would be a lie. I'm in love with Kagome, my wife. I have love for you but as a friend. That's all. What we had was exactly that, in the past, like you said. You had your chance and you blew it! You fucking blew it! So do us all a favor and just move on. I have and you need to too," Inuyasha said firmly.

Kikyo stared up at him with heartbroken eyes as she let go of his wrist.

"That was all I needed to know. Thanks Yash," Kikyo stated before walking around Inuyasha and quickly rushing out the room.

"You sure know how to handle women," Makoto stated as he stared at his son-in-law.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he turned to face his father-in-law.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Takahashi, I may not like you. Wait, I don't like you. But there's one thing that you will not do. You will not break my daughter or grandson's heart. If you do, let's just say that your family won't be seeing you for a while, got it?" Makoto said and smirked but his eyes were serious.

Inuyasha quickly nodded as he stared into Makoto's hard eyes.

"Good," Makoto said as he leaned off the door and walked away from the waiting room. "Now, I'm going to see my grandson."

"Such a nice man," Inuyasha grumbled before stalking out the room.

.

.

**With Kikyo**

Kiko runs down the hallway with her hands covering her eyes. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I believe that he could love me?"

"Whoa!" A man said.

Kikyo looked up to see that she had ran into Naraku.

"What's wrong?" Naraku asked.

"It's nothing," Kikyo stated as she looked down at the ground. She looked up as she felt Naraku wipe the tears off her face.

"Are you sure about that?" Naraku asked warmly.

"Yes. Sorry for bumping into you," Kikyo quickly said.

"You're alright," Naraku told her. "Hey, you want to get out of here?" he asked. "I can take you home if you want."

"Yea. That'll be nice," Kikyo said with a smile. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Naraku stated as he guided her down the hallway. "My pleasure."

.

.

**An Hour Later**

**With Kagome**

"Izayoi, hi," Kagome said as she laid Kazushi on his back. She had just put him back in his regular clothes.

"Hey. Are you guys getting ready to leave?" She asked.

"Yeah. His tests came back fine," Kagome explained.

Izayoi nodded as she took a seat on Kazushi's bed.

"He's a little drowsy though," Kagome said as she bent down and picked up her purse. Izayoi nodded in response as she ran her fingers through Kazushi's hair.

In comfortable silence the women stare at the sleeping boy.

"Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes?" Kagome asked looking up at the older woman.

"I would personally like to say sorr-"Izayoi started but Kagome interrupted her.

"Izayoi I know okay. I know," Kagome stated with a frustrated sigh. "I fucking know, okay? I get it. You and everyone else like Kikyo more-."

"No," Izayoi said, causing Kagome to give her a look.

"Really Izayoi? Let's be real," Kagome said disbelieving. "Ever since I got to this damn place everyone's been giving me a tough time. And I'm sick of it."

Izayoi sighed as she stood up. "Yes I am more fond of Kikyo than you."

"Didn't see that coming," Kagome mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Izayoi shook her head as she stared at her. "You're just like Inuyasha."

"I've known Kikyo longer than I have you. I also feel pity for the girl. I watched the girl break my son's heart and I've also watched her heart been broke from him too," Izayoi said trying to explain.

"Keh," Kagome said and crossed her arms.

"I should have been by your side though. No matter what my feelings were towards Kikyo, you are part of my family now. And family means the world to me. I also guess that I let my parental feelings get in the way as well," Izayoi said sheeply.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome questioned.

"He's my baby boy, Kagome. My only boy. It's just makes me sad to see he's not a baby anymore. That he doesn't need my help," Izayoi stated as she ran her fingers through Kazushi's hair again. "He won't come crying to me when he gets a cut or hurts himself. He won't blush when I tease him about liking a girl. He won't come running into Toga and my room when he gets scared. I just miss my baby, Kagome," Izayoi confessed.

Kagome stared at her, before looking down at Kazushi peacefully sleeping.

'_Will I be the same way when Kazushi grows up_?' Kagome silently thinks to herself. '_She also missed out on a big portion of Inuyasha's adult life.'_

Izayoi let out a deep sigh as she continued. "But now that I have this little bundle of joy in my life and another one on the way, life will get better."

Kagome silently nodded as she looked at the grandma and grandson duo.

"Izayoi, do you, I-I want us, especially, to have an relationship. Inuyasha would want the two women that he loves to have a relationship and get along," Kagome said.

Happiness formed in Izayoi's eyes as she stared at her daughter-in-law.

"So, um, mother-in-law?" Kagome tested.

Izayoi grins and pulls her into a hug. "Daughter."

"Izayoi, just don't ruin our relationship again. I don't think I can handle that," Kagome stated as she hugged her back.

"I won't, I promise dear," Izayoi vowed and tightened her hug.

Kagome smiled as Izayoi squeezed her.

_'So this is what it feels like to be part of something, to be part of a family,'_ Kagome thought.

.

.

**An hour later**

Kagome watched Inuyasha kiss Kazushi's head before he turned around. He placed a hand on her lower back and guided her out of Kazushi's room.

"Goodnight my love," Kagome whispered as they walk out the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha stare at the door in silence.

Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to look at her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Inuyasha said as he cupped her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I thought we were going to lose him, again," Kagome gulped her tears.

"We didn't. He's okay, Kagome. He's fine," Inuyasha reassured his wife.

Kagome nodded as she dug her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as he kissed the top of Kagome's head.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," Inuyasha whispered as he felt Kagome shake a little.

"It'll be okay," she mumbled back as he moves his face down to kiss her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome softly moaned.

Inuyasha leaned his head against Kagome's as he stared into her eyes. "I love you," he said and gave her a small smile.

"I love you too," Kagome stated as she pulled his head down to meet her lips again.

.

.

**The next morning**

Kagome hummed as she slowly walked down the stairs that lead to the kitchen, or so she hoped.

She had her hair in a messy bun with a pink silk robe and cream slippers. She had a small hickey on her neck that she was trying to keep covered with the collar of the robe.

She smiled in relief as she saw the door to the kitchen.

"Kami, I'm hungry," she mumbled to herself as she opened the door to the kitchen.

She paused as she spotted her older brother drinking water in the middle of the kitchen. She noticed his hair was messy while his shoes and belt were on the kitchen counter.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Kagome whispered to Naraku.

Naraku glanced at her before setting the glass down on the island.

"Is that anyway to greet your older brother?" Naraku asked.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" Kagome asked again as she stepped into the room.

"I spent the night, with Kikyo," Naraku said nonchalantly.

"As in," Kagome said with a raised brow.

"Well Kagome, when two people get these strong urges-,"Naraku started to say but Kagome quickly stopped him.

"Okay! Okay! I get it," Kagome said with a look of disgust on her face. "But how? You're gay,"Kagome said flatly.

"And your point? It got up," Naraku said while looking at his baby sister who had a look of disgust on her face. "Look, I had fun, she had fun and got her cherry popped. I see it as a win-win situation," Naraku stated as he looked at his sister.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're sick for playing with Kikyo. So now you're confused about your sexuality? What happen with you and Jakotsu? Wait until I tell mom what-," Kagome started but stopped when she heard little feet running to her.

"Mommy!"

Kagome let out a gush of air as a small body hit her leg.

"My baby!"Kagome gushed and rubbed her son's head gently.

Kazushi grinned at her as his father walked into the kitchen. "I see someone is feeling better."

Kazushi quickly nodded as Kagome picked him up and placed him on her hip.

"Naraku, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he stood next to Kagome.

"Nothing. Just handling some business," Naraku said as he took the last gulp of his water, before setting it down on the counter and grabbing his shoes and belt. "Well I'll see you two lovebirds later. Tell Kikyo I said bye."

Inuyasha watched Naraku ruffle Kazushi's hair before walking out of the kitchen.

"What did he mean by that?" Inuyasha asked. "I know they didn't-."

Kagome gave him a look, before focusing back on her son. "Are you hungry, Ushi?"

"Yes!" Kazushi said.

"Eww! That's fucking gross! Isn't your brother fucking gay? Disgusting!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Language!" Kagome snapped. "What happen between Naraku and Kikyo is their business."

"I know, but-"

"Good morning," Sango announced as she and Ayame walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Kazushi shouted as he reached for Sango.

"Hey buddy. How ya feeling?" Sango asked as Kagome allowed her to take her son out of her arms.

"Bed-ter,"Kazushi said.

"He's just so cute," Ayame cooed as she stood next to Sango.

"Is Mom and Dad up?" Inuyasha asked as he placed a hand on Kagome's hips.

"Yes. Mom said she's going to make her famous waffles," Sango told Inuyasha.

"Are you serious? Awww! Her waffles are so good," Inuyasha stated, practically drooling.

Kagome giggled as she looked up at him. "Calm down boy," she teased.

"Mom's waffles are really good. You have to try them," Inuyasha said as he leaned his head against her.

"Well I can't wait to try them," Kagome said as Kazushi tugged on Sango's hair so he could whisper in her ear.

"I go potty," Kazushi whispered.

"You have to go potty?" Sango asked.

Kazushi nodded as he played with his fingers and gave her a puppy dog look.

"I'll take him," Inuyasha said as he moved to collect his son.

"No, it's okay. I can take him. I've trained Kohaku, I'm sure Kazushi won't be a problem," Sango told them before making her way out the kitchen. Ayame left the room to go watch some cartoons.

"That was nice of her," Kagome said while looking up at her husband. "Did you say something to the girls yesterday? Because they all apologized to me at the hospital."

"Who me? Nope," Inuyasha told her as he looked down at her.

"Liar," Kagome stated.

She turned around fully and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"I don't know what you mean, but you're welcome,"Inuyasha said and kissed her cheek.

"So corny," Kagome said as she leaned her body against his.

"You like it."

"That I do," Kagome declared as he bent down and kissed her. "That I do."

.

.

**With Sango and Kazushi**

"Good job, Kazushi," Sango cooed as she helped him wash his hands.

"Tank you," Kazushi said proudly.

Sango smiled as she looked down at him. Her smile slipped when she had a flashback of an conversation she had with Miroku two nights ago.

….

_"Miroku," Sango moaned as he kissed up her body._

_"Yes love?" He teased as he kissed the side of her neck. _

_They were both equally naked in their bed._

_"You have a condom?" Sango moaned in the kiss._

_"Do we really need one?" Miroku asked as he hover her._

_"Miroku, what are you saying?" Sango asked with wide eyes and a blush. "Are you saying we're ready for a-a-," she gulped before saying the dreaded word. "A baby?" _

_"Yes we are," Miroku stated. "Sango, you know how bad I want kids. We're ready. We're both stable and secure with our jobs, we have enough, we're rea-."_

_"Well I'm not," Sango interrupted. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready. I want a family too, but we're young, we have so much to look forward to,"Sango said._

…_._

"Aunt Sango, I clean,"Kazushi said.

Sango looked down to see Kazushi staring up at her.

"Oh sorry. I spaced out,"Sango said and awkwardly giggled.

Kazushi tilted his head as he allowed his aunt to carry him to the towel rack and wipe his hands.

After his hands were dry, Sango set her nephew down and walked them out the bathroom, only to run into Kikyo. Her hair tangled and wearing a green shirt that stopped at her knees.

"Hey," Sango greeted Kikyo.

"Hello," Kikyo responded with a smile. "On babysitting duty?"

"I go potty!" Kazushi shouted in response.

Kikyo nodded before making her way into the bathroom.

"Tell everyone I won't be at breakfast," Kikyo stated.

"And why not?" Sango asked as she grabbed Kazushi's hand.

"I'm feeling a little sore," she told her with a grin before closing the door.

"What did you mean by that?!" Sango shouted.

Kazushi's nose twitched. His ears poked up and a giant smile forms on his face.

"Food!"Kazushi exclaimed.

One moment Sango was questioning her best friend, the next, she was being pulled down the hallway by her nephew.

_'I wonder what she meant though. Sore from what?'_ Sango wondered.

.

.

**A Couple of Hours Later**

Breakfast wasn't as tensed as Kagome assumed. The family stayed away from talking about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. They focused mostly about general topics like the weather, sports, and politics.

At breakfast, the family had agreed to go bowling in order to bond. Hopefully today would be more successful than yesterday.

**.**

**.**

**With Kikyo**

Kikyo button up the last button on her blue shirt before looking at herself in the mirror.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Come in," Kikyo said as she turned to face the door.

Inuyasha walked in wearing a white and blue striped polo shirt with blue jeans. "Hey."

"Hi," Kikyo said and gave him a relaxed smile. "You ready to go bowling?"

"Yeah. You missed Mom's famous waffles this morning," Inuyasha told her as he leaned back against the wall next to the door.

"Really?! Dang it. I love Izzy's waffles. Oh well. Maybe next time," Kikyo whined as she walked toward her dresser. "I was just a little sore and tired this morning."

"Oh really," Inuyasha stated with a slight raised eyebrow. "Does it have something to do with you sleeping with Kagome's brother last night?"

"It does. And why do you care, Inuyasha? You made it perfectly clear that there was no mixed feelings between us. We're just friends. I understand that and I'm moving on."

"And you're right. But I'm your friend. I'm just concerned about you," Inuyasha said as he got off of the wall and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kikyo looked at him and sighed. "Well don't be. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha gave her a half smirk and nodded. "I know you can. Just...just be careful, okay."

Kikyo nodded as she turned around to do her make-up.

"Hey, Kik," Inuyasha said.

"Yes?" Kikyo asks as she turns around to face her first love.

"Since you're back, you might meet your prince charming,"Inuyasha said encouragingly.

"Yeah," she mumbled with a hopeful grin. "You think so?"

"Yup. There was a lot of guys pining after you in high school," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo's smile dropped a little, but she continued to grin and nod.

"Yup, maybe you're right,"Kikyo said.

Inuyasha nodded before walking out the room. Kikyo turned around and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Just maybe,"Kikyo whispered to herself before she started applying her mascara.

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha walked into his room and saw Kagome doing her make up. She had her hair in a curly ponytail. She had changed into a red jumper with white flats and white jewelry.

"Where's Kazushi?"Inuyasha asked.

"With his grandpa," Kagome stated without looking at Inuyasha.

She grabbed her eyeliner pencil and started apply eyeliner underneath her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded as he walked toward his bed.

"I talked to Kikyo," he declared as he sat on his old bed.

"Oh. About what?" Kagome asked before placing her eyeliner pencil down.

"Her and Naraku. I guess it really wasn't anything. Well other than a one night stand."

"Did you tell her that he was gay?" Kagome asked as she turned to face her husband.

"Nah,"Inuyasha said.

"Well as long as there's no relationship forming, everything will be fine. I need to talk to Jakie though," Kagome said and went back to getting ready.

"I think she did it to get back at me from what I told her yesterday," Inuyasha explained. "I'm glad she's moving on, but I don't want her to get hurt."

Kagome placed her make-up container on the dresser before she walked to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"You care about her," Kagome said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and climbed on top of him.

"She's my friend, that's it. If one of the girls were going through this issue, I would want them to find the perfect guy too," Inuyasha explained as he set his hands on her waist. "Everyone can't have an Inuyasha."

Kagome giggled as she stared at him. "Yeah. You're right. You're pretty special."

"I know," Inuyasha said as he leaned back. "You're pretty awesome yourself."

"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she gave him a slow kiss.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled back.

He rolled them over as he took over the kiss. He slipped his hand into her hair and scratched her scalp, causing her to arch her back a little.

"We only have ten minutes," Kagome whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I can work with that," Inuyasha stated with a wicked grin.

"Oh boy!"Kagome giggled then moaned.

.

.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Kagome giggled as she and Inuyasha held hands as they walked down the hallway.

"We're so late,"Kagome said feeling refreshed but guilty as well.

"We're fine," Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air. "Everyone is still here."

"Oh shoot! I forgot Kazushi's bag," Kagome said before looking at her husband. "Can you go back and get it for me?"

"Such a forgetful bitch,"Inuyasha said.

Kagome stuck her tongue out as she let go of their hands. "Thanks dumbass."

Inuyasha grumbled as he turned around and walked back to their room.

Kagome giggled as she continued to walk down the hallway. When she turned the corner, she bumps into someone.

"Ouch!"

Kagome looks up, from her spot on the ground, and saw Kikyo rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Fine," Kikyo responded as they both stood up.

Kagome nodded and begins to walk away, but Kikyo stopped her.

"Kagome," Kikyo said quickly.

"Yes?" Kagome said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've acted before," Kikyo said meekly.

"Mm," Kagome hummed as she turned around fully to face her with her arms crossed.

"You're not going to forgive me?" Kikyo asked.

"Did I forgive the other girls? I don't accept your apology. You all, besides Ayame, acted like fucking children," Kagome said.

Kikyo gave her a look as she crossed her arms too.

"But like I told them, for Inuyasha's sake, I will tolerate you guys, until it's time for Inuyasha, Kazushi, and I to leave," Kagome said.

"As friends?" Kikyo asked in a confused tone with a raised eyebrow.

"Acquaintances," Kagome stated as she held out her hand.

"Acquaintances it is," Kikyo said as she shook her hand.

Kagome yanked Kikyo close to her and glared at her.

"And next time you think _you_ deserve to have _MY_ husband, think again bitch. Inuyasha is all mine," Kagome growled.

"So you say, but remember Kagome, Inuyasha and I have a past. A very detailed past. And what do you have?" Kikyo asked with an attitude.

Kagome grins as she lets go of their hands.

"His future."

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Tah Dah! ****Here's what ****everyone's been waiting for!**

**Will Kagome actually be friends with the other girls?^.^.****Will Kikyo officially move on? **

**The plot will thick****en**** in the next chapter.^-^.**** But not how you guys think. ^0^**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Thank you to everyone who review, favorite, and follow this story and my other stories!**

**Thank you everyone who favorite and follow me. ^-^. Love ya'll.**

**Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', and my one shots.**

**Done with school! Whoot whoot! Lol. Now for college visit****s ****and getting a job. : *(. lol. But I do have more time to write. So that's the good part. ^-^. **

**Hope everyone has a safe and awesome summer. Make the right choices. ^0^. **

**Thank you****, ****MadamScorpio****, for beta reading this chapter****! Love ya****!**

**Preview:**

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked as Kagome laid her head on the counter.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" she whispered as she held her bloated stomach. She hissed as another painful cramp occured in her lower stomach.

"Is it the baby?" Sango asked as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's shaking shoulders.

Kagome nodded as she looked up at her. "There's spotting a-a-an-nd I'm in pain. Can we just please go, I don't want anyone to know."

"Okay. Let's okay," Sango said as she grabbed her purse off the counter and ushered Kagome out the room.

**.**

**.**

**What's happening to Kagome and her baby? Will Kagome warm up to everyone?^.^.**

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated will be: The Mob Life**

**Bye, my lovely fans!^-^.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Enemies

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Enter."

"Brother."

"What is it Ginkotsu?" A husky voice asks before taking a sip of tea. A tall man with big muscles and red hair walks into the dark office. He slams the folder on the desk before taking a step back.

"I have information that you might like."

"What is it Ginkotsu? Are you wasting my time again?" Bankotsu asks absently as he continues to sip his tea.

Ginkotsu shakes his head as he crosses his arms behind his back. "No, brother. I am not. It involves the Higurashi girl."

_**Clank!**_

Bankotsu swiftly turns around and looks at his older brother with dark grey eyes. The broken expensive teacup was long forgotten. "What about her?"

"She's in Tokyo."

A grin forms on Bankotsu's face at the news. "Perfect."

**.**

**.**

**With the Inuyasha gang **

"Strike! Yeah Baby!" Sango shouts while doing a victory dance.

Kazushi giggles as he looks at his aunt. He turn around and looks at his parents who are cuddling on the couch.

"Aunti Go-Go funny."

"She is," Inuyasha confirms with a nod before turning to continuing his conversation with Miroku who is standing behind the couch.

Kazushi turns around fully before walking away from where everyone was lounging, towards the restaurant area of the bowling alley.

"Grandma!"

Izayoi turns around to see her grandson standing at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Yes dear?" Izayoi asks as she grabs a tray of food.

"Food!" Kazushi exclaims as Izayoi walks passed him and towards the rest of the group. Kazushi automatically follows.

"Here you kiddos go," Izayoi says as she sets the tray of hamburgers and fries down. "More should be coming."

"Did you guys do this all the time?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha hands her a hamburger. She opens up and takes a sniff of it before passing it back to Inuyasha. She lays her head on his shoulder and grabs a small bag of French fries.

"Yeah. But unlike last time, the guys would win," Rin tells her as Kazushi grabs the hamburger his father handed him.

"Sounds like fun," Kagome mumbles before placing a fry in her mouth.

"What did you and your friends do for fun?" Sango asks as Sesshomaru gets up to bowl.

"Fun? Hum? Sometimes we would sneak out of our boarding house and go to the carnival," Kagome tells her.

"Sounds adventurous," Izayoi states with a small smile as the rest of the family give her a strange look.

"It was until we got caught," Kagome says with a giggle before engaging in another story of her childhood.

The gang continued to eat, play, and talk for the rest of their time at the bowling alley. In the end though, the guys won the game. Since the girls lost, they, the girls, had to buy the men and Kazushi dinner. However, overall, everyone had a great time.

**.**

**.**

**Later that night**

**With Kikyo**

_**Drip Drop! Drip Drop!**_

Kikyo puts the book she's reading down and grabs her phone from off the nightstand.

_**Come outside.**_

_**~Naraku**_

She sends a quick text back before grabbing a light jacket and walking out her room. She quietly walks down the stairs and out the door. Luckily, no one had spotted her leaving. After getting outside, she sees a blue car parked outside the Takahashi's house.

After getting inside the car, Naraku locks the door, but keeps the window cracked a little. She looks over at him to see him wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair is in a bun and he has on blue shades.

"Hey."

"Hi," Kikyo responds as Naraku pulls out a box of cigarettes.

There's a minute of silence between the two. Kikyo leans forward and turns the radio onto a station that is playing soft piano music. Naraku watches her from the corner of his eye while pulling out a cigarette.

"You know what happen between us-"

"It meant nothing," Kikyo finishes as she looks out the window. "I know."

"Good," Naraku states before lighting his cigarette. "Currently, I'm on a break in my relationship."

"I only did it to get back at Inuyasha," she confesses as she looks out the window.

"I figured so," he mumbles before bring the cigarette to his lip. "So what's going on between the two of you?"

"Inuyasha and I? Nothing. I thought there was something but he's in love with your sister."

Naraku hums as he continues to smoke.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Aren't you going to tell Kagome?" Kikyo asks as has she looks at him.

"I'm not going to be involved in your petty drama," Naraku states as he turns his head to look at her. "And plus Kagome already knows."

Kikyo sighs but nods as she stares out the window. There is a moment of silence as the two go into their own little world. However, their silence is broken when Kikyo speaks. "I had fun last night though."

"It was a new experience," Naraku admits with a small smirk. Kikyo looks at him a smile before nodding.

"Well I should go, before anyone wonders where I am at," Kikyo states as she turns to leave. However, Naraku places a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

"Be safe."

Kikyo gives him a strange look and raises her eyebrow. "Okay," she says uncertainly.

Naraku watches her walk towards the huge house, before driving away.

"She's a target now," he mumbles as he zooms down the street. "But who's going to get to her first?"

**.**

**.**

**The Next Day**

"Coffee," Sango moans as she takes a long sniff of coffee. "No sugar or cream, just how I like it." She takes a long sip of her coffee and grins. She sets the cup down just as Kagome stumbles into the kitchen. She's pale and her hair was all over the place.

"Good morning," Sango states before grabbing her cup and taking another sip of her coffee.

"Hey. I didn't know anyone was up," Kagome whispers as she makes her way to the counter in the middle of the room.

"I typically wake up early for my morning jogs," Sango tells Kagome as she lets out a moan and places a hand on her lower stomach. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asks as Kagome lays her head on the counter.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" She whispers as she holds her bloated stomach. She hissed as another painful cramp occurs in her lower stomach.

"Is it the baby?" Sango asks as she wraps her arms around Kagome's shaking shoulders.

Kagome nodded as she looks at her. "There's spotting a-a-and I'm in pain. Can we just please go? I don't want anyone to know."

"Okay. Let's go," Sango says as she grabbed her purse off the counter and ushers Kagome out the room.

Sango quietly escorts Kagome out of the kitchen and towards the door. After getting Kagome situated in the backseat of one of the Takahashi's cars, she drove Kagome to the hospital.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome. Everything is going to be fine," Sango tells Kagome as she glances back at her.

Kagome nods as she stares at her. "Thank you."

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha rolls over and opens his eyes, only to meet golden eye. "Hey buddy."

"Daddy," Kazushi whispers with a grin as he stares at his father. His tiny hands reach for Inuyasha's face and beings to play with his cheeks.

"Kagome, you see this kid," Inuyasha says as he grabs Kazushi and starts tickling him. Kazushi giggles as he tries to stop his father. When Inuyasha doesn't get a response, he turns towards where Kazushi was previously seated, there was no Kagome.

"Huh. I wonder where she can be," Inuyasha mumbles before turning back to look at his son. "Let's go find mommy buddy."

"Okay!"

"But first, let's get cleaned up."

Inuyasha grabs his son and throws him over his shoulder, before walking out his room and towards a bathroom. After brushing their teeth and washing their face, Inuyasha sets Kazushi on his way to the kitchen. After Inuyasha dried his wet hands, he went to throw away the paper towel, when something in the trashcan catches his eye; it was pink underwear. He sniffs and identifies them as being Kagome's. He bends down to inspect them but stops when he sees dark spots in the crouch of the panties. "What the hell."

He quickly stands up and rushes out the room and down the hallways. He rushes into the kitchen and spots his mom and Kazushi. Izayoi had Kazushi on her hip as she pours him a bowl of cereal.

"Hey mom, have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asks with worry deep in his tone.

"No. She's not down here," Izayoi says as she sets the box of cereal down. "Was she not with you this morning?"

"No. She was long gone before Kazushi and I woke up. I'll cal-"

_**Riinnnnggg!**_

"Can you get that dear?" Izayoi asks as she walks towards the table in the kitchen. Inuyasha sighs but does as told and grabs the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha! Thank Kami it's you. It's Sango. Look, don't tell anyone but Kagome and I are in the hospital."

"For what?" Inuyasha hisses as he turns away from his mother. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kagome. She wasn't feeling good this morning so I took her to the hospital."

"Is she okay? How's the baby?" He asks, drawing Izayoi's attention to her son.

"She's very worried. But we don't know how the baby is. They took her back to take some test a while ago," Sango tells him as she walks towards the vending machine.

"What hospital are you guys at?" Inuyasha questions as he makes his way out the kitchen.

"Sogo hospital."

"I'm on my way," he tells her before hanging up. He runs up the stairs as horrible thoughts went through his mind.

"Please be okay, Kagome. Please."

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome **

Sango stares out the window as she and Kagome wait for a doctor to come in. She lets out a sigh before turning to face her friend's wife. Her back was towards the door and her hair was cascade down her back. Sango knew she was awake but also aware that she didn't want to talk.

Sango looks down at her white t-shirt and black jogging pants; her hair is in a high ponytail. She knew she looked a mess; however, her mind is too focused on Kagome's condition.

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

"Come in," Sango says causing the door to open, revealing a short older woman with gray hair. She was dressed in black pants, a red shirt, and a white lab coat. One of her eyes is covered by an eyepatch. "Kaede?" Sango questions with wide eyes.

"Hello dear," Kaede says, giving Sango a smile then a hug. Kagome turns around to see both of the women hugging.

"Sango, who's this?"

Kaede pulls away before turning to face Kagome. "Hello dear."

"This is a family friend, Kaede," Sango tells her while grinning. "She was the doctor that helped Izayoi give birth to Yash."

Kagome nods before reaching towards her juice box that's sitting on the counter.

"And you must be the new Mrs. Takahashi," Kaede states as she walks towards her.

"Yes. I'm Kagome," Kagome says before reaching out a hand to shake. Kaede shakes her hand while giving Kagome a soft smile.

"So why are you here, Kaede?" Sango ask as she stands next to her.

"To talk about Kagome's test results," Kaede tells her.

"Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?" Kagome worriedly.

"All your test came back fine Kagome. Your baby is healthy and happy."

"Are you sure? Because this morning," Kagome starts to say but Kaede interrupts her.

"Happens to all mothers who are carrying demon children," Kaede explains as Kagome sits up.

"It never happen when I was carrying Kazushi," Kagome says causing Kaede to give her a confused look. "My first child."

Kaede nods and makes a note in her folder. "We-"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha burst into the room. He automatically wraps his arms around her and kisses the side of her head. "What are you doing here?"

"How's the baby? How are you?" He asks as he pulls away from her and cups her cheeks.

"We're fine," Kagome tells him with a smile on her face. "Everything is fine."

"I'm going to go," Sango whispers to Kaede as she slides her phone in her pocket. "I'm glad you're okay, Kagome."

"Thanks Sango," Kagome says as she looks around her husband.

"Thank you, Sango," Inuyasha states as he too turns around to look at her.

"It was no problem. I'm just glad everyone is okay," Sango tells them. She gives them a small wave before leaving the hospital room.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turns around and groans as he spots the older woman. "What do you want you hag?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts as she slaps his arm.

"It's okay dear," Kaede says with a chuckle. "I'm glad to see that Inuyasha hasn't changed one bit."

"Keh."

Kaede shakes her head but smiles at the two. "As I was saying before, everything is fine with you and the baby. All your test results came back fine."

"But she was bleeding," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to glance at him, but nod.

"It's common in women in their first trimester especially mothers of demonic children."

"This baby is already causing trouble. Aren't ya?" Inuyasha says as he pokes Kagome's stomach. Kagome giggles but couldn't help but agree with her husband.

"Well, since all the worry is over, let's just check on the baby, shall we," Kaede suggests as she looks down at Kagome. Kagome enthusiastically nods as she stares at her doctor.

"Can we?"

"We can."

After getting all the equipment set up, the small Takahashi family was ready to see their little bundle of joy.

"And there it is," Kaede says as she points at the screen.

"He's so small," Kagome whispers as she stares at the small screen.

"She."

Kaede chuckles as she looks at the couple. "Would you two like to hear the fetus' heartbeat?"

"Please," Kagome says as her grips tightens on Inuyasha's hand. A minute later, a loud thumping sound is heard.

Kagome looks at her husband before turning back towards the screen. "The baby has a strong heartbeat."

"Yes, it does," Kaede confirms with slight suspension in her voice. She grabs the clipboard off the table next to her and looks down at the chart. "As I thought."

"Thought what ya old hag?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome slaps her husband on the back of the head before turning to Kaede.

"What is it Kaede? Is something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite," Kaede tells her with a grin. "You're having twins."

Kaede laughs as Kagome and Inuyasha share the same blank face. "Surprise yes?"

"What the fucking hell Kaede?" Inuyasha questions as he stands up.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks as she looks at the screen.

"Very positive," Kaede tells her with a nod. "Your test indicate it too. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier."

"But there's not two kids on the screen," Inuyasha states as he sits on the side of the bed again.

"Wait, is that why there's such a strong heartbeat?" Kagome asks causing Kaede to nod in response.

"So where's the other baby?"

"Hiding behind its sibling," Kaede offers with a small smile. "Hopefully your next ultrasound will showcase both of your children."

After sending the ultrasound picture to a printer, Kaede starts to clean up. After Kaede leaves, Inuyasha stands up and turns to face his wife.

"Twins! That's just so unbelievable. We weren't even planning to have twins!"

"I know. Kami works in mysterious ways," Inuyasha tells her, causing Kagome to look up at him. Inuyasha smiles as a wide grin spreads across her face.

"Twins! Inuyasha! Twins! I'm so excited!" Kagome squeals.

"I am too," Inuyasha says. He pauses for a minute as Kagome gets out of bed to get her clothes.

"Hey, don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" He states as he bends down to her level.

"What are you talking about, Yash?" Kagome asks with crossed arms. Her frown lessens as he pulls her into a hug.

"You scared me. When I saw your panties in the trash, I thought you lost our baby. I just- I did-"

"Me too, "Kagome tells him as she wraps her arms around him.

"Just be honest with me, next time," Inuyasha says as he rubs his hands through her hair.

"I will. I promise," Kagome whispers as a tear runs down her face. "I was just scared."

"I'll be there to protect you, always."

"I know," Kagome whispers with a grin. "I know you'll be here to protect me, your kids, your family, and your friends. I trust you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulls away and lays his head against hers. "Good."

They smile at each other before sealing their lips into a passionate kiss.

**.**

**.**

**Across Town**

"I believe that the closest way to get to Kagome is through Inuyasha," Ginkotsu tells Bankotsu as he looks at the pictures in front of them. The pictures consists of all of Inuyasha's family and friends.

"No no, that's too close. Try her brother-in-law, Sesshomaru," Ginkotsu's brother, Renkotsu, states as he picks up a picture of Sesshomaru. Bankotsu remains silent as he stares at the pictures.

"No, no, it's her mother in law," Renkotsu's younger brother, Suikotsu, argues as he picks up a picture of Izayoi.

The three brother argue as try to figure out what is the best way to get to the Kagome.

_**Buzzzzz.**_

Bankotsu grabs his phone and sees that there's a message from his older brother, Mukotsu.

_**Kagome and husband just left the hospital. Congratulations, it's twins.**_

_**~ Mukotsu**_

Bankotsu sets the phone down before looking back at the photos. He thinks again before a smile forms on his face.

"Shut up."

The brothers stop arguing and turn to face the leader of their group. "What is it Bankotsu?"

"It's her."

"Who?" Renkotsu asks. "Izayoi?"

"No," Bankotsu says as he leans forward, grabs a photo, and holds it up for everyone to see. "Her."

His brother stare at the photograph with questionable looks on their face.

"And I know exactly how to get to her," Bankotsu says with a grin on his face.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"What did Kaede say?" Inuyasha asks as he stops at a red light.

"To drink lots of water, eat fruit and nuts, and get some sleep."

Inuyasha nods before turning the car.

"Are you happy?"

"About what?"

"The babies, silly," Kagome says with a grin.

Inuyasha glances at her from the corner of his eye. A smirk forms on his face as he sees the happiness on her face. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Overjoyed," Inuyasha tells her truthfully.

"Me too," Kagome says as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"My perfect little family," Inuyasha mumbles.

"Our perfectly crazy family," Kagome says causing Inuyasha to chuckle as he stops at a stop sign. He leans down and gives her a kiss on the head, before he starts driving again.

"Our perfectly crazy family," he confirms as they drive towards his family's house.

**.**

**.**

**Later that Day**

"Kagome?" Izayoi as she walks into Inuyasha's old bedroom.

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she looks up from taking something out of her suitcase. "Oh, hey Izzy."

"Hello dear. How are you?" Izayoi questions as Kagome throw the piece of clothing back into the suitcase.

"Good. Tired, but good."

Izayoi nods as she watches her daughter-in-law walk and get into the bed. After Kagome got situated in the bed, Izayoi sits next to her.

"What happen today? Inuyasha was really worried?"

"I had some horrible cramps," Kagome tells her. "I thought I was having a miscarriage."

Izayoi gasps as she looks at Kagome. "Did you? Awww! It's okay."

Kagome tries to hold back her laughter as Izayoi wraps her arms around her and tries to confront her. "Izzy, everything's okay."

"Are you sure?" Izayoi asks as she holds Kagome at arm's length.

"I am, in fact," Kagome starts to say, drawing all of Izayoi's attention towards her. "I'm having twins."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"What was that?" Inuyasha asks as he and his father walk down the hallway together.

"Sounded like your mother," Inu No Taisho tells him as he continues to hold the sleeping Kazushi.

Inuyasha shakes his head as they turn a corner. "How was Kazushi while we were gone?"

"Pretty good," Inu No Taisho tells him. "He played with the girls most of the day. I think he warmed up to Sango a lot."

"Good, good," Inuyasha says as they stop by his room. "So what are you four going to do for the rest of the night? Kazushi should be up within an hour or so," he tells him as he places a hand on Kazushi's sleeping back.

"Probably order a pizza or take out. Might even watch a movie in the movie room."

Inuyasha nods in response as he rubs Kazushi's back. He gives him a small peck on the back of the head, before looking at his father. "I'll put him to bed, go get ready," Inu No Taisho tells his youngest son.

Inuyasha nods as he places his hand on the doorknob. "Thanks dad."

"Don't mention it son."

Inuyasha gives his dad a smirk before opening the door to his room. "Hey Ka-Mom! What are you doing? You're killing her!"

Izayoi giggles as she pulls away from Kagome. "I'm sorry! I was just so happy."

"You told her about the twins?" Inuyasha asks a giggling Kagome. Kagome nods as she wipes the tears out of her eye. Inuyasha shakes his head as he walks towards his dresser and takes out some clothes.

"Wait until I tell Toga about the news! He's going to flip."

Kagome giggles as she watches Izayoi squirm in her spot. "Izzy's very happy."

"The whole house can tell," Inuyasha says. "How are you really feeling?"

"Good. A little tired but good overall. Where are you going?"

"Hanging out with the gang. They went to some club," Inuyasha tells her before grabbing a pair of boxers and walking out the room to go to the bathroom.

"Well it looks like it's just going to be me, you, Toga, and Kazushi," Kagome tells her mother in law with a grin.

"Can't wait dear," Izayoi states giving her a warm smile. "Let me go find some old photo albums that we can go through."

"Sounds good."

"But after you rest first," Izayoi says as she stands up and pats Kagome's shoulder. "You need to regain your strength, for both of you. I'll be back to check on you in a few." Kagome nods in response before laying back and getting comfortable in the bed.

Izayoi quietly walks out the room and closes the door behind her.

"You gave us a scare, babies," Kagome whispers as she places her hand on her stomach. "Don't do it again, you hear."

She giggles before closing her eyes to take a short nap before Inuyasha gets back into the room.

**.**

**.**

**Half an hour later**

**With the gang**

"We haven't been here in centuries!" Rin exclaims she sits in one of the booths in the vip section. Sesshomaru follows behind her and takes a seat beside her. Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Koga fit in one booth while the others sit behind them in the second booth. After getting situated, they begin to chat amongst each other.

"When's Inuyasha getting here?" Sango asks.

"He just texted me. He said he'll be here in the next thirty minutes or so," Miroku states as he wraps his arm around Sango's bare shoulders. "So what happen today with Kagome?"

"Well-"She starts off but Kikyo's interruption stops her.

"I'm going to get a drink," she says before getting up and walking away from the table.

"Hopefully the tension between her and Inuyasha is squashed tonight," Sango mumbles as she looks at Kikyo.

"Nothing involving Inuyasha is ever that simple," Miroku tells her before continuing with their previous conversation.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Behave," Kagome states as she straightens Inuyasha's collar.

"I promise I will behave," Inuyasha tells her before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Now get some sleep."

Kagome nods as Inuyasha places a hand on her slight bugling stomach. "You be good little girls."

"They're boys!" Kagome shouts as she pushes his hand off her stomach.

"They're going to be girls," Inuyasha tells her.

"Who was right about Kazushi's gender? This girl right here," Kagome says as she points to herself.

"Hardly. You made me change my answer at the last minute."

"As if," Kagome says before crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's wager a bet. If I'm right, you have to change their diapers for a year. Anytime of the day, at any moment."

"And if I'm right?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Anything you want," Kagome tells him before releasing a yawn.

"Let's stay here for year."

"What?" Kagome questions in shock as she looks at her husband. "Why would you say that? We have a whole life in America."

Inuyasha shrugs as he stands up. "It's something that has been on my mind for a while. Our family is here and I want the kids growing up to know who's who."

Kagome gives a small nod before leaning back in her pillow. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am," Inuyasha tells her as he lifts the covers to her shoulders. "Well get some sleep. We'll discuss this later."

Kagome nods in response as she closes her eyes. Inuyasha gives her a kiss on the head, before turning around and walking out the room. He turns off the light and turns towards his wife.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Yash."

**.**

**.**

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**With Kikyo**

Kikyo looks behind her to see that Inuyasha was making his way to their table. He gives Miroku a handshake and pat on the back before starting a conversation with Koga.

"I need to get wasted tonight," she mumbles to herself as she turns around and grabs her drink. "Can you bring a pitcher of beer to table 9?" The bartenders nods before going back to work.

She quickly turns around, only to run into a solid chest. She gasps as she spills her drink on the man in front of her.

"I'm so sorry!" Kikyo shouts before turning around to grab a hand full of napkins off the counter beside them. She quickly dabs the man's white shirt. She stops as she hears a soft chuckle. She looks up and immediately falls in love with the grey-eyed man in front of her.

"It's no problem, really. It wasn't even my favorite shirt."

Kikyo pulls away and blushes as she stares up at the man. "I'm really sorry for pumping into you."

"It no problem," the man says as he sets his empty glass on the counter, before flagging over a bartender.

"Can I get a refill and give the lady whatever she wants."

"I don't even know your name," Kikyo interrupts causing the man to turn around and flash her a killer smile.

"It's Bankotsu and yours?" Bankotsu asks as he holds out a hand.

Kikyo looks down at it, before shaking his head and grinning back at him. "Kikyo."

**.**

**.**

**With Inu No Taisho and Izayoi**

Izayoi leans against the wooden doorframe as she stares at her husband playing with their grandson.

'This is how things should be,' she thinks before the doorbell rings.

"It's probably the pizza. Kazushi, go upstairs and wash your hands," Izayoi says as she leans off her spot. Before she can even blink Kazushi had rushed out the living room. She lets out a chuckle before going to answer the door.

She opens the door, revealing Makoto Higurashi and a woman in her early fifties or late forties standing in front of her. Before Izayoi can say anything, the women pounces on her and gives her a warm hug. "It's so nice to meet you!" she gushes.

Izayoi stands in shock for a minute before hugging the woman back. The woman pulls away from the hug to stand next to her husband; she's nearly bouncing in her spot.

"I'm Korari Higurashi! It is very nice to meet you!" Korari shouts with a smile on her face.

"Grandma!" Kazushi shouts as he runs towards his grandmother on his mom's side.

"Sushi!" Korari exclaims as she picks up her grandson.

"Sorry about all the commotion," Makoto says as he looks at Izayoi with an apologetic look on his face.

"No, no. It's fine. Come on it."

Makoto and Korari walk into the house, leaving Izayoi to stand on her door steeps. She looks passed the gates in the front yard to see a hoard of black SUV cars parked in front of her house. There was also a dozen men in black suits standing in her yard, in her flowers.

Izayoi shakes her head as she walks back inside her house. 'Now I have to plant more flowers. And how in the world am I supposed to explain this to the neighbors?'

"Great," she mumbles before closing the door and meeting her in-laws.

**.**

**.**

**With Naraku**

"Has he talked?" Naraku asks as he walks down the wet cement hallway with two guards. They were located directly underneath Tokyo. Only a certain group of individuals knew that this type of network existence.

"No. But he's been asking for you," the man on his right states as they make their way to two double steel doors. After scanning their eyeballs and handprints and typing their codes in, the doors open revealing another hallway.

Naraku lets out a grunt as he stops walking; the other two men do the same. "I got it from here."

The two men nod before turning to walk away.

"Oh, Sota!"

The man that was previously talking turns around and looks at his older brother. "Yes?"

"Do go visit our sister and nephew. They tend to get lonely."

Sota cracks a smile and nods before walking in the opposite direction of his brother. After making sure that his brother and friend were out of sight, Naraku turns around and walks towards his destination. He stops at a door that's sealed shut. He types in his codes and stamps in a fingerprint before the doors open. As soon as he walks inside, the door closes.

Inside the room are cement cold walls and floors with no windows or vents. The room is small and contained a steel table and two chairs. In one of the chair sat a skinny man with overgrown brown hair, he had his head laying on the table.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbles as he draws imaginary figures on the table.

"I'm not your maid Jakotsu," Naraku says as he makes his way to the table. Jakotsu immediately jerks up and stares at the love of his life in disbelief.

"Na-Na!"

"Don't call me that!"

Jakotsu shrinks back at Naraku's outburst. "I see someone is still mad."

"I will kill you so fast," Naraku threatens as he takes a seat in front of his former lover.

"Okay, okay. I get it."

Naraku's piercing eyes glare at the man in front of him. The man he used to call friend and lover. One of the few people that he actually trusted in life. He cherished this man so much, only to find out that he was a traitor.

They stare at each other for a minute, before Naraku sits back and throws the folder on the table. With the hand that was cuffed to the table, Jakotsu open the folder and looks through the content. It takes Jakotsu a minute to read through the first page before his eyes widen in shock.

"Is this true?" He asks as he looks at Naraku.

"It is," Naraku states with a nod as a cruel smirk forms on his face. "Your brothers are in town. What do that call themselves? The band of seven? Well band of six now. Since I caught their little spy."

"Na-Na, I had no idea. I swear it!" Jakotsu defends.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Naraku roars as he slams his fist into the table, causing a dent to form. Jakotsu shrinks back in fear as he stares at Naraku in fear.

"Look!" Naraku growls as he grabs Jakotsu by his blue shirt and pulls him close to him. Jakotsu gulps as their noses touch. "You're going to tell me everything about the band of seven and what they know. And if you don't tell me the truth."

Naraku pauses as he sees the fear radiating off the man in front of him. Anger consume his mind as he thinks about how much of a fool this man made him look. This man betrayed not only him but his family. He put everyone that he loved in danger.

"I won't hesitant to slit your throat. Got it?"

Jakotsu lets out a small nod as he stares in Naraku's eyes. "Got it."

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**We reached over two hundred reviews &amp; favorites, and over three hundred followers! Let's keep them coming! ^_^.**

**Thank you for everyone's continuous support! I love you all!**

**Check out my other stories: Secretary to Wife, The Mob Life, If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right, First Love, and my one shots…Who knows, you might fall in love with those stories too. **

**Two more months of school! Yes! I hope that I will survive until then ^0^. 2017 is going by fast! Like slow down please. Lol. **

***Also in the process of thinking of my next story, so be prepared for that. **

**The chapter: Now we're getting into the drama/plot of the story… What's Bankotsu and his brothers planning on doing to Kagome? Why are they after her? And what does Kikyo and Jakotsu have to do with any of this? So many secrets and plots will soon come to the light. And will Kagome and Inuyasha stay in Japan? **

**.**

**.**

**Preview for chapter 8:**

"Inu (cough) Inuyas (cough) ha," Kagome coughs as she tries to look through the smoke. She trips over a piece of wood, causing her to fall to the ground. She lays on her side as smoke fills her lungs and blinds her vision.

"My babies," she whispers as tears form in her eyes. She coughs some more as she tries to stand up but her ankle was stuck in between two blocks of wood.

"Hel (cough)p!" Kagome tries to shouts while attempting to get her ankle out from between the blocks of wood. "Someone please!" She whispers as more smoke fills her lungs. "Please."

She lays her head on the ground as she begins to lose consciousness. "Inuyasha."

Her eyes begin to close as a male figure runs towards her. "Kagome!"

**.**

**.**

**Who saved Kagome? Was it Inuyasha or someone else?**

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated is: Secretary to Wife**

**Bye ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Wedding is Off

**The Next Day**

"Mommy?" Kazushi whispers as he peaks into his parents' room.

"Hi buddy," Kagome says as she sits up in bed. "Come here. Come to mommy."

With his teddy bear in hand, Kazushi runs towards her. He jumps into the bed and sits next to her. Kagome gives her son a kiss on the head before picking him up and sitting him in her lap.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. Where daddy?"

"He went running," Kagome tells him as she rubs his doggy ear. Kazushi lets out a growl in content as he feels his mother's soft hands on his ears.

"Did you have fun last night?" Kagome asks as she looks down at her son who's cuddled into her chest. "With both your grandmas and grandpas?"

"I did!" Kazushi shouts as he jumps for joy. Kagome smiles and gives him another kiss on the head.

"How about you go downstairs and see if Grandma Korari and Grandpa Makoto are still down there," Kagome suggests as she takes her hands off his ears. Kazushi nods before jumping off the bed and rushes out the door. He pauses before walking back towards the bed and getting in. Kagome raises a brow at his actions before placing a hand on the back of his head and running her fingers through his hair.

"What's the matter honey?"

"Mommy?" He asks as he places a hand on her stomach. A soft smile forms on her faces as she looks down at her son.

"I'll be downstairs in a few minutes to feed your brother or sister."

Kazushi's face lit up, causing Kagome's smile to widen; he looked exactly like Inuyasha. He enthusiastically nods before dashing out the room. His mother giggles at him before shaking her head and getting out of the bed. She walks around the bed and walks towards the dresser. She pulls out a yellow short sleeve dress and examines it.

_**Slam!**_

Kagome turns around to see Inuyasha standing in their room. Sweat is dripping down his exposed chest. His hair is in a high ponytail and his grey jogging pants sit low on his hips

She bites her bottom lip as a string of sweat rolls down the middle of his six pack and disappears below his pants. "Lucky me."

"No Lucy. Move Mr. Anderson up to five o' clock and clear out my calendar for another week."

Inuyasha puts his hands on his hips as he listens to his secretary.

"Ahhum."

Inuyasha looks up to see Kagome facing him. He raises his eyebrow and mouth 'what' to her when she unties her robe and lets it fall to the ground.

Inuyasha watches her as she gets into their bed. She sits on the bed and calls him over with her fingers.

"I have to call you back."

Kagome bites her bottom lip as her husband stalks towards her.

'Looks like I won't be eating breakfast until much later.'

**.**

**.**

**Downstairs**

"It's just so weird having you here," Rin states as she stares at Korari.

"Why dear?" Korari asks with a giggle as she stares at the young girl.

"Because you're basically royalty!"

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes as he swallows his toast. "She's a politics major."

"Oh really?!

"I've changed my major a few times but during my last year of my Master's program, I realized politics was so interesting and powerful. Like the people depend on you guys for their safety."

"That is true. However, it can be tiresome."

Rin nods as she looks at the woman in front of her. "Have you ever thought of leaving our position? It can be dangerous going to different countries," She states while peeling a grape.

"I have," Korari states. "I takes you away from your family a lot and your constantly putting them and yourself in danger by visiting another country. You never know who's watching your you or your family. It's quite nerve-racking."

Rin nods as she silently listens to Korari speak. "So how did you get started in politics?"

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes and huffs as he watches Korari begin her story and his fiancee, with wide eyes, listen to her.

'Oh Rin.'

**.**

**.**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Wow!"

"Hmmm."

Kagome giggles as she lays on top of Inuyasha's chest. Her husband laughs as he runs his fingers through her wild hair.

"How was last night, with your parents being here and all?" Inuyasha asks after being able to catch his breath. When he came home last night, Kagome, Korari, and Kazushi were asleep while his and Kagome's dad talked in the living room. The rest of the gang had gone out to eat, but Kikyo stayed at the club talking to her new "friend."

"Well," Kagome starts off as she thinks about the previous night.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_I can't believe I slept that long," Kagome mumbles as she puts on a purple t-shirt that matches her purple, grey, and black pajama pants. After towel drying her hair and putting it into a messy bun, she walks out the bedroom. "Hopefully someone ordered some food. I'm starving!"_

_She walks down the several stairs before making her way towards the living room. Kagome smiles as she hears laughter coming from the living room. She walks in only to freeze in place. "Mama?"_

_Korari Higurashi turns around to see her daughter that she hasn't seen in what felt like ages._

"_Kaggy poo!"_

_Before Kagome could blink, her mother's arms are wrapped around her._

"_OH! I missed you so much!" _

"_I missed you too!" Kagome responds as she hugs her back. A minute later, her mother's pulls away from the hug and examines her only daughter._

"_You're so gorgeous, my dear! You've grown such much!"_

"_I know," Kagome tells her with a smile before looking around the room. Inu No Taisho and Izayoi are sitting on the couch, opposite of her mom and dad. Kazushi is sitting on the floor toys all around him._

"_And someone told me that you were pregnant," Korari states with a grin._

"_With twins!" Izayoi reminds with glee._

"_I forgot. With twins! How exciting!" Korari exclaims._

"_So she's not a lesbian dear," Makoto says as he crosses his left leg over his right knee. _

"_Oh hush you!" Korari states as she guides her daughter towards their side of the couch. "I only thought that for a few years."_

_Kagome rolls her eyes as she takes a seat across from Inuyasha's parents._

"_Are you hungry, Kagome?" Izayoi asks. "Did you want some pizza?"_

"_Yes please. I'm starving!"_

_Izayoi chuckles as she fixes her daughter-in-law a plate. She hands Kagome the plate; she immediately starts to devour it._

"_How long have you guys been here?" Kagome asks before taking another bite out of her pizza._

"_An hour or so," Korari tells her. "We were just talking about Izzy and Inu No Taisho renewing their vows. I think that's very sweet. When is it again?"_

"_In three days. Kagome helped a lot with the wedding," Izayoi tells her. "We made a ton of progress in what, a day was it?" Izayoi asks with a smile as she looks at her hungry daught-in-law. Kagome nods as she continues to eat. "We were able to finalize the decorations and the girls' dresses."_

"_Really? Our Kaggy was always a crafty little girl," Korari states with a smile. "How's modeling going?"_

"_Good," Kagome mumbles before taking another huge bite of pizza._

"_Look!" Kazushi shouts as he shows Makoto a red firetruck._

"_Where did you get all those toys?" Kagome asks as she reaches for another piece of pizza._

"_Grandma and grandpa," Kazushi tells her with a smile. He is surrounded by tons of cars, trucks, and action figures. Makoto bends down and looks at it before handing him a green race car. Kazushi shouts in glee before grabbing the missing toy._

_Kagome nods at him before leaning back in her seat. "You guys got him a lot of toys."_

"_We have tons of items that we brought for you guys but since we never see you guys, they just gather dust at the house."_

_Kagome nods before finishing her pizza. She sets the plate down before looking at her parents. "So how long are you guys going to be around? Another hour?"_

_Izayoi glances at her husband before looking at the family in front of her._

"_Kago-"_

"_No, you guys are always in my life for a few minutes, before leaving for another important mission," Kagome states with a cross of the arms. _

"_Kagome, you kn-"_

"_Yeah I know. It's to protect the country. But I would like it if you guys or Naraku and Sota were present in my and Kazushi's life."_

_Korari looks back at her husband before looking at their youngest child. "Kagome, we're sorry."_

"_I know," Kagome mumbles._

"_Things are going to change, Kagome. I promise."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"We just talked for the rest of the night and that's about it," Kagome says as she opens her eyes. She kisses Inuyasha's chest before drawing designs on it. "How was the club?"

"Good. I danced with this woman. Wow was she sexy," Inuyasha teases as he looks down at his wife.

"Oh really? Sexier than your wife?" Kagome asks with a raised brow and furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah. She was pretty good looking. Her legs were to die for."

Kagome huffs as she rolls over; Inuyasha chuckles as he wraps his arms around her body. "I was just joking."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome mumbles with a frown, but she looks at him through the corner of her eye.

"I was. Look, you can ask Rin. I spent majority of the night drinking and talking with Sesshomaru and Miroku."

"Hmm?"

"How can I make it up to you, huh?" Inuyasha asks as he runs a finger up her arm.

"I don't know."

"How about I take us out tonight. Just you and me."

Kagome smiles as he kisses her shoulder then neck. "I like that."

"I knew you would," Inuyasha mumbles against her neck. "We can go to the beach, or this really nice sushi bar."

"No raw food," Kagome says with a shake of the head.

Inuyasha chuckles as he looks down at her. "No raw food, got it."

Kagome turns her head and grins at her husband. "I love you."

"Love you too, wench."

Kagome gives him a peck before looking into his eyes. "We should get ready."

"In ten more minutes," he responds before cuddling into her neck. His wife sighs as she lays her head back on the pillow.

"I guess we can spend a few more minutes in bed."

**.**

**.**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Downstairs**

"Where are those two?" Korari asks before taking a sip of her water. Everyone is up and getting dressed while Izayoi and Korari enjoy their breakfast in the dining room.

"Hey mom," Kagome states as she walks into the dining room. She is fully dress with a grin on her face.

"Hello dear!" Korari gushes as she gets up and hug her daughter. "How are you feeling? How's the babies?"

"I'm fine and we're good," Kagome say giving her a huge smile. "Is breakfast done?"

"Ye-"

"Kagome, have you seen your son?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the dining room. He freezes as he sees Kagome's older look alike.

"Inuyasha! Is that you?!" Korari exclaims before rushing towards the young man.

"Hey Rari," Inuyasha wheezes out as Korari gives him a tight hug.

"Rari?" Izayoi asks while giggling.

"It's a name Inuyasha came up with when he first met my parents," Kagome tells her with a smile before grabbing a plate and filling it with food that didn't make her sick.

"Aww! You've grown so much!" Korari teases as she pinches his cheeks.

"Thanks Rari," Inuyasha says as he hugs her back before holding her at arm's length. "You're kinda killing me, mom."

"Oh! Sorry dear," Korari states with a laugh. Inuyasha chuckles as he gives his mother-in-law a proper hug and kiss on the cheek. As Korari makes her way back to her seat, Inuyasha grabs a plate and starts filling it up with semi heated food.

"Where's everyone?" Kagome asks as she shoves a grape in her mouth.

"Getting dressed," Izayoi states before taking a sip of her tea. "You two got down here late. You almost missed breakfast."

Kagome blushes before looking down at her plate of fruit and waffles. "We got a little distracted."

"I swear, you two are just like two hory dogs in heat," Korari responds causing Izayoi to spit out her tea. "Don't you two ever get tired of having sex?"

"Mom!" Kagome shouts; she now resembles a tomato.

"What?" Korari asks with a raised brow.

Inuyasha chuckles as he hands his mother a napkin. "Now you can see where Kagome gets her bluntness."

Izayoi shakes her head as she cleans up. A small smile forms own her face as she looks at the couple and woman in front of her. 'It seems like everyday this family is expanding. Now I just need Sesshy to pop the question to Rin and everything will be perfect.'

She sighs as she grabs her tea cup. "One big happy family," she mumbles before taking another sip of jasmine tea.

**.**

**.**

**Later that Afternoon**

**With the Women**

"You can set those down right there," Kagome instructs the store owner and his assistant who are holding plastic bags that contains their dresses. While they set the dresses on the table, the women file into the luxurious waiting room.

"What are those, Kagome?" Rin asks as she sits down on the white leather couch.

"Your dresses for the wedding," Kagome states with a grin.

"Nice. Have you already come up with our line up?"

"Not really, I left that up to Izzy," she says as she looks through the dresses.

"That's about the only thing she left me with. Kagome basically planned the entire wedding," Izayoi teases as she takes a set next to Ayame.

"Sorry," Kagome responds with a small smile. "I love planning events. I planned so many parties for Inuyasha and Kazushi, it's crazy." She lets out a sigh before looking through the dresses. "Hopefully I got everyone's sizes right." She hands everyone their dresses before taking a seat on the empty chair.

"These dresses look so cute! I can't wait to try it on!" Rin exclaims before skipping to the dressing room. The rest of the women do the same expect Kagome.

"What's wrong dear?" Izayoi asks.

"Nothing. Just worried that I'll have to increase my dress size," Kagome tells her. "I've gain so much weight since Sunday. It's crazy!"

"Twins do grow a lot," Izayoi tells her.

Kagome sighs and nods as she pushes a small piece of hair behind her ear. "You're right. I was done growing with Kazushi when I was six months along. Maybe that's why he was so small."

"Hey, don't worry about the negative. Everything is going to be fine," Izayoi states as she reaches over and pats her hand. Her daught-in-law nods with a grin on her face. "That's the spirit. Now go try on your dress. If we have to make alterations then we just have to make them." Kagome nods before getting up and following the rest of the girls behind the green curtains.

**.**

**.**

**With the Men**

"Kazushi! Get back here!" Inuyasha yells as he runs after his son.

Inu No Taisho chuckles as hears his grandson giggle before crawling under a cart of jackets.

"Did you boys enjoy last night?" Inu No Taisho asks as he lifts his arms to be measure, they are at the tailors' getting measured for their tuxedos.

"Yeah, it was fun," Miroku states before opening his can of pop.

"Daddy!" Kazushi shouts in angry as his father lifts him upside down and carries him towards the group.

"Excited for the wedding, pops?" Inuyasha asks. Kazushi grins before running off again. Inuyasha lets his son play as he sits next to his brother.

"No, I'm kinda nervous. What if she says no?" Inu No Taisho tells him with a grin.

"Keh," his son responds with a smirk.

"So."

"So?"

"Have you told mom and dad about you and Rin?"

"What about me and Rin?" Sesshomaru asks with a raised elegant brow.

"Being engaged."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he smacks his head. The men look at him before turning around to do what they were previously doing.

"I completely forgot."

"How?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Well not to draw any attention away from mom and dad, Rin took off the engagement ring. We'll probably tell everyone after the wedding. Hopefully Rin hasn't told anyone. Knowing her, she probably told the girl."

Inuyasha nods before looking around the small store. There was a few people in the store, besides them.

"How did you propose to Kagome?"

"I was drunk," Inuyasha states with a laugh. "I just got a promotion at my job and we went out celebrating. I got wasted and Kagome took us home. She had gotten me into the bed and according to Kagome I grabbed her arm before she left and asked her to marry me. After I got over my hang over the next day, she told me what I did. I panicked and asked her if she liked the ring, I was planning on asking her later on that week. I had everything planned and ready."

Sesshomaru laughs and shakes his head. 'That's my idiot brother.'

"So what happen next."

"Kagome freaked out because she realized I was serious and she said she thought I was joking because I was drunk. But I showed her the ring and she said yes and well, haha. Kazushi almost had an older sibling."

Sesshomaru shakes his head again before thinking about him and his Rin. He took her on a cruise to ease her stress. While they were on board, dancing with the other guest, he looked into her brown eyes and realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. After making love in their hotel room, he asked her to may him. Rin happily agreed and they made love for the second time that night. After getting off the cruise ship, they immediately went to the jewelry shop and Rin picked out the perfect engagement ring for herself. Even though Rin was put off at first because of the high price of the ring, it costed nearly $50,000, Sesshomaru told her that she would receive nothing but the best.

Sesshomaru look towards his father before looking at his brother. "Love will make you do crazy things."

"Yes it will," Inuyasha agrees with a chuckle as his son runs towards him and jumps into his lap. "Yes it will.

**.**

**.**

**That Night**

"This is so relaxing," Kagome sighs as she takes a sip of her juice.

"It's just dinner," Inuyasha mumbles as he looks through the menu. His wife rolls her eyes before sitting her drink down. She looks around the well decorated restaurant before smoothing out her forest green dress. Since her Japanese reading skills weren't that well; after spending almost a decade in America, Inuyasha is ordering for the both of them.

'Well four of us,' Kagome thinks with a smile.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Their waiter asks as he looks at the two.

Kagome continues to look around the restaurant before her eyes fall back on her husband. "I never been here before."

"Really? You've lived in Tokyo nearly all your life and you haven't been to this place? It's pretty popular."

Kagome rolls her eyes as she stares at her husband. "I've eaten a lot of international cuisines. I wasn't very fond of Japanese food. I'm not sure why though."

"So what was your favorite international cuisine as a child?" Inuyasha asks as he crosses his arms and looks at his beautiful wife. 'Kami, I learn something new everyday about her.'

"Tiramisu," Kagome states. "It's an Italian dessert. It has a strong coffee flavor. It's really good."

"Looks like we're going to have to go to Italy for our next year anniversary."

"Really? Oh! I can't wait!" Kagome exclaims with a grin. Inuyasha chuckles before taking a sip of his wine.

"So how are you and the girls doing?"

"Pretty good. They were very supportive and encouraging when I couldn't fit into my dress," Kagome states. "I think they're finally warming up to me."

Inuyasha nods sitting his wine glass down. "And Kikyo?"

"Friendly," Kagome says with a tilt of the head. "Her and the girls were talking about her and this guy she met at the club."

"Yeah. I noticed she and this one guy at the club were close yesterday. Glad she finally moved on."

Kagome hums as she stares into his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asks after a minute of staring at each other.

"Just trying to see if you're actually happy for her."

Her husband rolls his eyes as he reaches across the table and grasp her hands in his. "I love you and only you."

"And I love you too," Kagome responds with a grin as he kisses her hands. 'Girl! Stop being insecure. You have a man that is deeply in love with you.'

Kagome shakes her head before leaning up and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Forever."

"Forever."

**.**

**.**

**With the Girls**

"And just add a teaspoon of sugar," Rin instructs as Ayame feeds Kazushi orange slices.

"It better not be too sweet. You know I don't like sweet things Rin," Sango warns as she does as her friend instructs.

Before Rin could defend herself, in walks Kikyo. She is dressed in a blue knee length dress, with white heels and jewelry.

"Where are you going?" Sango asks as Rin sneaks more sugar into the cake batter.

"On a date."

"With who? Naraku?"

"No, actually that cute guy I meet last night, Bankotsu," Kikyo tells them with a grin.

"So what's going on between you and Naraku?"

"Nothing. That night was just a night of passion. That's all."

Sango gives her a look before turning around and stirring the content in the bowl.

"Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Kikyo asks as she looks at their son.

"They went out on a date too," Ayame states before handing Kazushi another orange slice. Kikyo nods before looking through her purse for her phone.

"Kikyo."

"Yes?" She responds as she looks up and sees Rin looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Be careful."

"Yeah, we don't want your heart to get crushed again," Sango states; Ayame nods in agreement.

"I won't. Stop worrying about me girls," Kikyo says as her phone buzzes. "Looks like my Uber's here. Don't wait up for me guys."

The girls watch their friend of over seven years walk out the kitchen. Sango shakes her head and sighs. "Hopefully this guy knocks some sense into her."

"Agreed," Ayame says as Sango dips her finger into the cake batter. Her face twist up and she glares at the smaller woman next to her.

"Rin!"

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"It's so beautiful out here! We need to take Kazushi to the beach more often," Kagome says as she walks onto the sand on her bare feet.

Inuyasha stands by the car as he watches his wife marvel at the sight in front of her. He shakes his head but grins at her. He takes his tie, socks, and shoes off before following after her. He walks to where she is at, which is at the edge of the water.

She smile as the ocean laps at her feet. Kagome looks up at her husband who takes a seat behind her. She sighs as she leans her back into his chest; he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I miss it here."

"Huh?"

"Japan. I miss it," Kagome tells him. "When I was younger, my parents would take me and my brothers here and we would play at the beach for what felt like centuries."

Inuyasha stares down at the sad woman in front of her. "But then they got busy and I kinda fought what having a family felt like. Well until I meet you and you gave me Kazushi and these puppies."

Inuyasha smiles at her comment but continues to listen to what she has to say. "But as we spent time with your family, I felt jealous because you always had them to support you. There were always there for you."

"And at times, it felt like you had no one," Inuyasha states as he looks at the ocean.

"Yeah," Kagome agrees. "But that's going to change real soon."

"How so?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Well last night, when I was talking to mom and dad, they said that they're retiring, well next year."

"Are you serious?"

"Hmm," Kagome states with a nod. "Sota and Naraku will probably still work for the government but not so close."

"Sounds like your family is coming back together."

"We are."

"And I couldn't be more happier for you," Inuyasha says as he gives her a kiss on the temple. Kagome lets out another happy sigh as she cuddles into his chest.

"After the twins are born, I want another baby," Kagome states as she looks up at him.

"What?! Geesh Kags! At least wait until these kids get out of ya first!" Inuyasha exclaims with wide eyes. His wife giggles as she looks towards the ocean.

"I'm just speaking what's on my mind."

"Well you need to shut up."

"Hey!"

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbles as he stares down at the top of her head. "Another baby?"

"I'm not saying to knock me up right away. I'm just saying what I want."

"Are you sure you can handle four boys?" Inuyasha teases.

"Are you sure you can handle three girls and Kazushi?" Kagome counters back.

"I'm ready for anything babe."

"Yeah?" Kagome mumbles as she looks up at him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as he bends down and seals their lips. She grins against his lips before pulling away. Inuyasha frowns as he stares down at her.

"We should go home," Kagome mumbles with a heated look in her eyes. Inuyasha watches her lick her lips before bitting down on her bottom lip. Kagome squeals as Inuyasha rolls her over and and hovers over her. The water now laps at their calves.

"We never had sex on the beach," Inuyasha mumbles as he bends down and nips at her bottom lip.

"I'm open to try new things," Kagome whispers as his hands travel up her dress. She shivers as his heated fingers grace her stomach.

"Me too."

**.**

**.**

**Later that Week**

**With Kagome and Ayame**

"We're at the church right now," Kagome says as she watch Kazushi play with toy airplane. Her, Ayame, and Kazushi are in a limo in front of the church. Today is the day that Inu No Taisho and Izayoi are going to renew their vows.

The girls are dressed in floor length red silk dresses with white pearls and heels. Kazushi however is the only one not dressed.

"Okay, love you too. Bye," Kagome says before ending the call and putting the phone in her purse.

"Inuyasha said Kikyo, Rin, and Sango would be here later," Kagome tells them before opening the door.

With Kazushi's hand grasped in her's, they walk into the church.

"Izayoi, where are you?" Kagome shouts.

"Grandma!"

"I'm here!"

"I'll be upstairs, setting up," Ayame tells Kagome. Kagome watches Ayame walk up the stairs to one of the rooms upstairs.

She walks towards closed doors and opens them. She walks into the decorated chapel and sees Izayoi standing in the middle looking at the church in awe.

"Kag-ome," Izayoi whispers as she looks at the red and white decorations. "It's perfect."

"Really?" Kagome asks with a slight blush.

"Yes, everything looks beautiful," Izayoi states as she looks around church for the hundredth time that day. "It reminds me of when Toga and I first got married."

"I tried to do the decorations based on that," Kagome tells her. With the help of Inuyasha, Kazushi, and a few workers, they were able to finish decorating the church early that morning.

"Kagome, thank you," Izayoi states before pulling her daughter-in-law into a hug.

"Aww, you're welcome Izzy. That's what family is for," Kagome says hugging her back.

"And I'm glad I have you as part of my life."

"Mama."

"Hmm?" Kagome asks as she pulls away from Izayoi.

"Plane," Kazushi states as he drags her towards the entrance of the church.

"He must have forgotten his toy, I'll be back," Kagome says as she follows her son. After going back to the limo to get Kazushi's toy, Kagome and Kazushi walk back into the church. "Go find Ayame okay?"

Her son nods before dashing up the stairs. Kagome sighs before placing a hand on her semi bloated stomach. She looked like she was four months pregnant. "You just keep growing and growing don't ya?"

"Excuse me!"

"Ehhh!" Kagome screams before turning around to see a tall man with braided hair standing behind her. He is dressed in a tan jumpsuit.

"Sorry to scare you ma'am. I'm here with the flower crew."

"Oh. I thought we got all the flowers. Oh well, just put the remaining flowers by the alter," Kagome tells him. She leans forward a little to read the name on his name tag; his name is Bankotsu.

She continues to survey him and notice that he shared a few similar traits to her brother's significant other, Jakotsu. They had the same color hair, jawline, and other facial features. Besides the similar traits, Kagome could have sworn she say him before; maybe on the street or a picture. She didn't know and couldn't place why this man looked so familiar.

"Mama!"

"Will do ma'am."

Kagome nods as she walks towards the stairs. She stops however and turns towards the delivery man. "You look very familiar. Have we meet before?"

"Can't believe we've ever met," Bankotsu states with a small smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you."

Bankotsu nods and smirks as he watches Kagome walk up the stairs. "Nice to meet you indeed."

**.**

**.**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**With Kagome and Ayame**

"Izayoi is back at the house, getting ready," Ayame states as she sets her phone on the table in the corner of the room. They were in one of the room in the big church. Kagome is getting Kazushi dressed while everyone else will be coming later. This room will be the place where the girls finish the last touches to their make up and wait for the ceremony to start.

"Sounds good," Kagome responds with a nod. She helps Kazushi get his pants on before setting him down in a chair and brushing his wild hair. 'He's just like his father. Always getting his hair dirty and tangled."

Kagome looks up as a sad look forms on Ayame's face as she walks towards the couch next to them. "What's wrong?"

"It's Koga. I heard him earlier talking about bringing a woman to the ceremony." Kagome nods as she listens to her new friend. "I shouldn't feel like this. But I miss him so much, I'm still in love with him.

"Why did you and Koga break up?" Kagome asks as she brushes Kazushi's hair into a ponytail.

"I wanted a commitment and he didn't," Ayame says with a sigh. "He wanted to explore the world and I wanted to settle down and start a family. Every since I was little, I've wanted a family."

"But Ayame, you two are young."

"But you and Inuyasha are married, have a son, and more on the way," Ayame counterattacks.

Kagome sighs before looking down at her son who's sucking on a sucker. "Saying that I wish I had Kazushi later on in life, I would be lying. He's my life. So are these babies."

Ayame nods as she stares at Kagome. "But my life, Inuyasha and I's life isn't for everyone." Ayame sighs as she looks down in her lap.

"But, I think Koga will come back to you once he gets out of his bad boy state."

"You think so?" Ayame asks hopefully as she stares at her new best friend.

"Positive. I see the way he looks at you. There's something there that neither of you can deny."

Ayame smiles and nods as she stares at the duo in front of her.

_**Buzzzzz!**_

Kagome grabs her phone off the table stand and reads the text message. "Idiot."

"What?" Ayame asks.

"Inuyasha can't find Kazushi's inhaler."

"Where was it the last time ya'll saw it?"

"I'm not sure. Inuyasha let Kazushi play with it this morning. Kazushi, do you know where your inhaler is?" Kagome asks as she looks down at her son. Kazushi stares up at her and shakes his head.

"Great," Kagome mumbles as she responds to her husband's text message.

"Chill, Kagome. I can take Kazushi and we can go back to Izzy' s house and find it."

"Really? Thanks Ayame," Kagome states with a smile. Ayame nods as she helps Kazushi out the chair.

"Don't get dirty, Kazushi. And be good for Aunt Ayame," Kagome says as Ayame and Kazushi walk out the room.

"We'll be back soon."

"Bye mama!"

Kagome smiles as she watches them leave. She turns around and walks towards the window, however, she walks towards the corner of the room and picks up Ayame's phone off the table.

"Ay-" Kagome starts to say but someone hits her on the back of the head.

"Nightie Night Kagame."

Renkotsu grins as he looks down at the unconscious Kagome. He pulls out his box of cigarettes and a lighter. As Renkotsu puts the lit cigarette towards his lips, his phone rings.

"Yes?" He answers before putting the cigarette to his lips and letting out a puff of smoke.

"Is it done?" Bankotsu asks.

"Yeah. Why can't I just take her right now?" Renkotsu asks as he walks towards the window and looks out. "Shit."

"What?" Bankotsu asks as he leans against the wall.

"Her little brat and friend are coming back to the church."

"Shit." Bankotsu curses.

Renkotsu thinks for a minute before stepping back. "Get away from the church."

"Wh-?"

"Just do it," Renkotsu states before ending the call. He puts his phone in his pocket before flicking his cigarette onto the ground. He pulls out his lighter and sets the curtains on fire.

He make sure the fire spreads before rushing out to set other things on fire. He chuckles as he rushes down the stairs.

"Fire makes everything better."

**.**

**.**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**With Inuyasha**

"You look beautiful, mom."

"Thank you dear," Izayoi says as she kisses Inuyasha on the cheek.

Inuyasha smiles down at her as he sits on her bed.

"Sango, Rin, and Kikyo just left to go to the church," Sesshomaru states as he walks into his parents' bedroom.

"Where's your father?"

"He went to talk with Totosai."

"That old fool is still a live?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Yes. Him and father have tea every Wednesday morning too."

Inuyasha shakes his head as he thinks about the bug eyed man. He looks towards his mother and smiles. She's dressed in a heart shaped sparkly, white gown that is floor length. The dress has thin straps that fall down her shoulders. Her hair is in bun with a veil attached around the bun. The girls will help her with her make up once she reaches the church.

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?"

"Your phone," Sesshomaru states as he sits next to his brother.

"Oh," Inuyasha mumbles as he takes his phone out his pocket. He looks at the caller id to see it was Sango. 'I wonder what she wants.'

"I'm so glad that I have you boys in my life," Izayoi states as she stands in front of her sons. "I have one son that is hopefully going to get married soon and another one who gave me grandkids. What else could I want for?"

Sesshomaru shakes his head but smiles at the woman in front of him. Izayoi was the only mother he formed a bond with. His mother, the late Inukimi Tame, had died from heart disease when he was three. He was too young to grasp the concept that his mother wasn't coming back. Sesshomaru, at first, despised Izayoi when her and his father started dating, however, after getting to know her more, Sesshomaru started to warm up to the kind woman.

"What?!"

Sesshomaru and Izayoi jump as they look at the frantic hanyo.

"Inuyasha, dear, what's wrong?" Izayoi asks as she takes a step towards him. But before they could blink, Inuyasha had dropped his phone and ran out the room.

"Hello? Inuyasha?"

"Hello?" Sesshomaru answers as he picks up his brother's phone.

"Sesshomaru, it's Sango. You guys have to get to the church quick."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asks as he puts the phone on speaker. "What's wrong?"

"The church, it's on fire."

"What! Is anyone hurt? Are you guys okay?" Izayoi asks.

"We're fine. We just got here. But Kagome, Ayame, and Kazushi were inside. I believe they're the only ones. We-"

"We're on our way."

Sesshomaru ends the phone call and grabs his mother and dashes out the room.

"I do hope everyone is okay," Izayoi worriedly whispers as small tears form in her eyes. Sesshomaru nods as he flies down the stairs. 'Same, mother. Same.'

**.**

**.**

**At the Church**

"Uh! My head," Kagome moans as she sits up and grabs her aching head. "What happen?"

She gasps as she looks around the room to see that it's completely engulfed in flames.

"I have to get out of here," she says as she rips the bottom part of her dress and and places it around her mouth and nose.

She squints her eyes and tries to find the door. She grabs the door knob but yanks her hand back and hisses as she burns her hands.

"Hello? Is there anyone out there!"

When she doesn't get a responds, she starts kicking the door. She kicks until the fragile wood breaks. She quickly steps through the door and makes a dash down the hallway. When she makes it to the end of the hallway, she panics a little; she doesn't know which to go.

"Inu (cough) Inuyas (cough) ha," Kagome coughs as she tries to look through the smoke. She trips over a piece of wood, causing her to fall to the ground. She lays on her side as smoke fills her lungs and blinds her vision.

"My babies," she whispers as tears form in her eyes. She coughs some more as she tries to stand up but her ankle was stuck in between two blocks of wood.

"Hel (cough)p!" Kagome tries to shouts while attempting to get her ankle out from between the blocks of wood. "Someone please!" She whispers as more smoke fills her lungs. "Please."

She lays her head on the ground as she begins to lose consciousness. "Inuyasha."

Her eyes begin to close as a male figure runs towards her. "Kagome!"

Bankotsu skids to a stop next to Kagome and bends down. "I gotcha."

He pulls her ankle out of the two pieces of wood, before picking her.

"I gotcha," he whispers with a smirk before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouts as he tries to push passed the group of cops.

"Sir, we're going to need you to-"

"Bullshit! My wife is in there!" Inuyasha shouts as he shoves passed them.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turns around to see Sango, Kikyo, and Rin running towards him. He meets them half way and immediately starts asking questions.

"What happen?"

"The church caught on fire. Ayame, Kazushi, and Kagome were inside," Kikyo states. "Kazushi and Ayame just got out. They're in the ambulance. They're fine though."

Inuyasha nods as he looks towards the back of the crowd. "And Kagome?"

The girls give each other looks of uncertainty as Sesshomaru stands behind them. Him and Izayoi had just got there. Izayoi is talking to the press, waiting for her husband's arrival.

"Sh-"

"Someone's coming out!"

Everyone looks over to see Bankotsu jogging out the building with Kagome in his arms. Their faces are covered in dust and Bankotsu has a big gash over his right temple. The paramedics quickly rush towards the two and separate them. Bankotsu is rushed to one ambulance while Kagome is rushed towards another one.

"Is she okay?" Inuyasha asks a female paramedics.

"We're not sure yet sir."

"She's pregnant, with twins," Inuyasha states.

"We have to take her now. She's suffered second degree burns on her face, arms, and chest. She' has inhaled a lot of smoked too."

"Can I go with her?" Inuyasha asks.

"Quickly!"

Inuyasha turns around to face his brother. Sesshomaru nods causing Inuyasha to nod and get into the ambulance.

"Where's Kazushi?" Sesshomaru asks Rin; Kikyo is already making her way to Bankotsu.

"He's in the truck over there. Him and Ayame didn't inhale a lot of smoke like Kagome and Bankotsu did, but they just wanted to check on them to make sure they're okay."

Sesshomaru nods and turns to make his way towards them when a black car stops a few feet away from the curb. Naraku and another man get out the car. Naraku spots Sesshomaru and walks towards him. Naraku and the man walk passed the press, police, firefighters, and paramedics and towards Sesshomaru.

"What happen?" Naraku asks as he stops in front of them.

"The church caught on fire," Sango tells him.

"How?" The man asks causing Sango and Sesshomaru to look at him. He looks almost identical to Korari and Kagome.

"Sorry for the late introduction, this is Sota Higurashi, Kagome and I's brother," Naraku states.

"They're not sure yet," Sango states. "We were just on our way to the hospital."

"We'll be there in a few."

The two nod before turning around and walking towards the limos to go to the hospital.

"The press are going to find out that Kagome and Inuyasha are married, they're going to dig deep into Kagome's past; they're going to find out who she really is."

"More drama, great," Naraku mumbles as he shoves his hands in his pockets. Sota smirks as he looks towards the burnt church.

"Something doesn't feel right about this."

"You think this was a set up?" Naraku asks.

"Possibly."

"Go investigate. I'm going to look around, make sure nothing looks out of place." Sota nods as they part ways.

Naraku walks towards the streets and hinds himself within the crowd. 'Only a select group of people knew Kagome was back in Japan. If Sota's suspicions are correct, then who would it be? A Russian spy? A traitor?'

Naraku shakes his head as he surveys the crowd. 'I'll find out who did this, Kags. I promise.'

**.**

**.**

**Two Hours Later**

**With Kagome**

"Mmmm."

"I think she's waking up!"

"Mmmm," Kagome groans before fully opening her eyes. It hurt to open them at first, but Kagome wanted to see who was talking.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asks as he crouches above Kagome. Korari and Makoto stand on her other side.

"Uh! What happen?" Kagome crooks out. Her head is wrapped in a white gauze. Her upper arms, thighs, and calves, are also wrapped in white gauze. Her face is shiny because of the ointment on it. However, for someone who was in a church that caught on fire, she looked fine.

"There was a fire at the church dear," Korari soothing tells her. Makoto walks towards the counter and fixes her a cup of water. After handing it to their daughter, Makoto stands by his wife's side again.

Kagome drinks the whole cup of water before handing it to Inuyasha. "I remember, but I"m a little fuzzy on what else happen."

"Everyone is fine. You were trapped inside. So were Kazushi and Ayame," Korari tells her.

"Kazushi! Where's Kazushi?" Kagome asks as she sits up, but Makoto pushes her down."Where's my baby?"

"Next door, honey. He exhaled a lot of smoke," Korari says.

Kagome nods before leaning back. "And the twins?"

"Fine," Inuyasha tells her. "They want to keep you in here for a couple of days though. Since you're early into your pregnancy, there are a lot of risk."

"I'm just so glad you're okay! You had us all scared," Korari states as she sits on the side of her daughter's bed. Inuyasha quietly walks out the room as Kagome talks to her parents.

"I'm fine mama. But I'm really worried about Ushi. I need to see him. He was probably scared," Kagome says as she tries to get out of bed again, but this time, her mom stops her.

"He's fine, honey. He's sleep and Izayoi and Toga are with him."

"Toga?" Makoto asks causing Korari to roll her eyes and focus on her daughter.

"Everything is fine, especially those little ones inside of you."

"But mama!"

"Kagome, calm down," Korari coaches as she places a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone is fine."

"They are Kagome," Makoto confirms with a nod. "Now, go to sleep and we'll update you tomorrow."

Kagome gives him a look before nodding and doing as told. A minute later, Inuyasha walks into the room with a sleeping Kazushi in his arms.

"Inuyasha," Korari whispers as she stands up.

"Did she freak out again?"

"You know it. How's my grandson?" Makoto asks as he placed a hand on Kazushi's back.

"He's fine. The doctors gave him a perfect bill of health," Inuyasha tells them before making his way towards his wife. He bends down and places Kazushi in the bed with his mother. Kagome opens her eyes and smiles as she sees Inuyasha. Her grin widens as she sees her son sleeping next to her. "My baby."

"He's fine," Inuyasha tells her as she runs her hands through Kazushi's hair. "Everyone's safe and fine. Now go back to sleep."

Kagome nods before doing as told. She turns over and places her arm over Kazushi.

"I'm going to sit with her for the night," Korari says. Inuyasha nods as Korari makes her way towards the couch in the corner.

"I have to go take care of something, but I'll be back later," Makoto says as he looks at his phone. He nods at them before leaving his daughter's hospital room.

"Where are Naraku and Sota?" Inuyasha asks Korari asks she gets comfortable.

"They're probably at the church. I informed them of the incident," Korari says as she places her head in her hand. "I was so happy to see my daughter again. I haven't seen her in nearly three years. And every time we do meet, we always fight."

"Korari-"

"Am I a bad mother, Inuyasha?" Korari asks as she looks at her son-in-law with tears in the eyes.

"Honestly?" Inuyasha asks as he scratches the back of his head as he takes a seat next to her.

"Nothing less," Korari states with a small smile.

"You and Makoto have your priorities wrong. I know, Kagome knows that you love her, but when you guys are never there for her she feels like it was all a lie. To ask if you are a bad mother, well you'll get an complex answer."

Korari nods as she looks at her sleeping daughter and grandson. "I want things to change."

"Kagome told me. You two really thinking about leave?"

"Yes. We already turned in our papers. Everyone understands, include President Abe. The only difficult part is finding someone to take our place. We've been in our positions for years. Everyone was used to us and knew we could get the job done."

Inuyasha nods in response. "Well hopefully they pick someone good. And hopefully you can be in their life. As you can notice, I'm raising two kids."

Korari giggles as she looks at Inuyasha, She places a hand on his shoulder and smiles up at him. "You're a good man, Inuyasha. I'm so glad my little girl has you in her life."

"I'm glad she let me be in her life."

Korari smiles and nods at him as he stands up.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Anything you bring back is fine."

Inuyasha nods before walking towards his son and wife. He gives them both a kiss on the head before walking out the room. He stops in front of Kagome's door to check his messages when someone calls his name.

"Hey, Yash."

Inuyasha turns around to see Kikyo and her friend, Bankotsu walking towards him.

"Hey."

"How's Kagome and Kazushi?" Kikyo asks.

"They're fine. They're resting now. How's Ayame?"

"She's good. She was already released."

Inuyasha nods before turning towards the man standing next to Kikyo. "Bankotsu, was it?"

"Uh, yes?" Bankotsu responds nervously.

"Thanks for saving my wife and unborn children."

"It was nothing really. I just happen to be at the church when the fire started," Bankotsu tells him.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Kikyo states causing Inuyasha to glance at her before examining the man in front of him. He has a bandage on the right side of his temple and had a few burn marks around his eyes, cheeks, and forehead.

"I am too. If there is anything you nee-"

"Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome's doctor standing behind him. "Yes?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment."

Inuyasha nods before turning around and facing Bankotsu. "Thank you once again. Since you're a friend of Kikyo, maybe we can all go out to eat or hang out later."

"Sounds nice," Bankotsu states with a smile. Inuyasha smirks at him and nods before turning around to talk to Doctor Midoriko. They walk a few distances away, but enough distance for Bankotsu to hear as Kikyo starts a conversation with him.

"Is there a problem? Are Kagome and the babies okay?"

"Everyone is," Doctor Midoriko informs him. Inuyasha nods as he stares at the tall, black haired woman in front of him. "However, there is a problem. I have already informed the police of the incident."

"What?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow. He is worried and confused.

"When we examined Kagome earlier, we noticed that she had a gash on the back of her head. It required a few stitches but we suspect that it'll heal perfectly."

"So what's the problem? Kagome could have gotten the gash from something falling on her," Inuyasha defends.

"That is what it looks like at first, however, before we sedated her, one of our paramedics asked her what she last remember. Kagome informed her that she felt like someone knocked her out and when she woke up, the fire had already started. She stated that after she got up, everything was fuzzy."

"So you think someone knocked her out?" Inuyasha angrily asks.

"That is my assumption. The gash on the back of her head does look like someone used a lot of force to-"

"Bankotsu!"

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" Bankotsu asks as he looks back at Kikyo.

"Are you okay? I can ask a doctor to check your head."

"No, I'm fine," Bankotsu states. "What did you say before?"

Kikyo gives him a look before repeating what she said. "I asked did you want me to take you home? I can cook for you before letting you get some rest."

"That sounds perfect," Bankotsu states with a grin. Kikyo blushes a little as he places an arm around her neck and guides her down the hallway. However, a frown formed on his face as he walks away from Inuyasha and the doctor. 'That idiot Renkotsu. What until I get my hands on him. He had one damn job.'

**.**

**.**

**Back at the Church**

With a frown on his face, Sota paces in front of the burnt alter. He looks around the room before shaking his head. Something wasn't sitting right with him, nor did it with Naraku.

"Something isn't adding up here," Sota states as he examine the room. "Taji!"

"Yes sir?" A short brown haired man says as he rushes into the sanctuary and stands behind Sota.

"I want you to get me the police and firefighter's report from today. I want the camera footage from the front and back entrance of the church and from the buildings across the street and next to the church. I want the names of all the individuals' present at the church before, during, and after the fire."

"Sir, the head firefighter from today concluded that the fire started from an malfunction in the wiring."

"Hmm."

Taji stares at his friend before nodding. "I'll get those documents right away, sir."

"Good. Send a copy to Naraku's office as well."

"Yes sir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Thank you for the continuous support! I love you guys!**

**I original planned to update The Mob Life, but I need to go back and reread some chapters in order to either thicken the plot or reveal some secrets. So I might either post another chapter of A Moment Too Late or post what I have for The Mob Life. Please be patient with me…I did give ya'll a long chapter, so. Lol.**

**My birthday is this Friday! Kinda happy! Happy Birthday to me! Lol. However, it's almost time for me to go to college. Tear tear. Lol. **

***Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. **

**I've gotten addicted to Dragon Ball Super! Love that show man! Hopefully Universe 7 wins! Lol. ^0^.**

**But back to the story, I hoped everyone enjoyed it and kinda got the hints of who Bankotsu and his brothers might be. I'll be sure to bring up Jakotsu in the next chapter and the plot shall thicken! **

**Check out my other stories: Secretary to Wife, The Mob Life, If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right, First Love, and all my one shots….Who knows, you might fall in love with them!**

**Preview:**

"I look horrible," Kagome mumbles as she runs her hands down her dark purple dress.

"I'm sure you look beautiful, Kagome," Inuyasha says from the other side of the door. Kagome shakes her head before turning her head. She raises a brow as she spots a familiar object in the trash bin. She carefully bends over and grabs the clean side of the object.

"Kagome."

"Yeah," Kagome absently says as she examine the pregnancy test. She flips the test over and her eyes widen. "Pregnant."

"Kagome! Did you hear anything I just said?! Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute," Kagome responds before throwing the pregnancy test back into the garbage. She washes her hands and covers the test with the used napkins. She leans against the counter with wide eyes. She smiles as she leans off the counter and walks towards the door. 'I can't believe she's pregnant. Guess the kids will have a playmate.'

**.**

**.**

**Who's pregnant? Rin? Ayame? Sango? Kikyo? Will Izayoi and Inu No Taisho ever renew their vows? Will anyone find out who caused the fire? Will Kagome and Inuyasha stay in Japan?**

**Until Next Time Folks!**

**See ya on the next update.**

**Bye! ^-^**


End file.
